Naruto the Transmigrant Lover
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Sometimes curses can be blessing, and sometimes blessings can be curse. After travelling to a new world, and living a long life, Naruto gains a blessing that he never though he would gain. The matter remains, is this blessing really a blessing, or a curse in disguise?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - Highschool DxD**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Father, do you need anything to drink?"

The one speaking was a large dragon, easily over 10 meters tall and covered in many red scales. Along his body, he had yellow horns, and his eyes were a bright green color. The dragon had two large wings that could actually get his muscular body off of the ground. He was sticking his head into the large window of a log cabin. He was looking at the at the bed of the one that he refered to his as father.

The one who hatched his egg.

Uzumaki Naruto, a man of nearly 140 years old. Ddraig had seen grown men of nearly 70 years old who didn't look nearly as good as his father did. Naruto had blond hair, with plenty of grey mixed in with it. His body was muscular, showing not even a little bit of muscular deteoration despite his age. He was missing his right arm, though he had been missing that arm for as long as Ddraig could remember. He had bright blue eyes, and despite his age, they still showed the same energy as the day that he hatched Ddraig. He wore a simple white kimono at the moment. On his back was a red spiral, the symbol of his people.

The symbol that Ddraig had carved into the scales on his own left arm.

"Your injured... you were fighting with Sasuke's son... Albion?" Naruto looked at some of the scuffs on Ddraig's body.

He gave his son a critical eye.

"The bastard said his father was better than you are. I couldn't let such a thing go without punishment. The joke's on him, his father has been dead for nearly half a century." Ddraig bragged to his father. Naruto smiled at Ddraig, because even the though reason for fighting was stupid, he was happy to see Ddraig so active and lively.

When he and Sasuke came to this world by mistake, the two of them had found two large eggs. They had had still been rivals at that point, so they competed to see who could raise whatever came out of the egg better.

Apparently, Ddraig and Albion had inherited their rival's spirit.

"Honey, I made tea."

"Thank you Selene." Naruto said as Selene, his wife, walked into the room.

Unlike him, she was clearly young. She _appeared_ to be around 19 years old. She had long blond hair, platinum in color unlike his sun colored blond hair. She had bright red eyes, with the pupils shaped similar to slits. She had very fair skin, pale in color, and she had a lean body. She didn't have very large breasts, but she was close to 5'8" in height, with an hourglass figure. She wore a scarlett dress that went down to her ankles, and she was carrying a plate with a cup on it.

"Not a problem Darling, I wish to make you as comfortable as possible... Ddraig." Selene greeted the dragon sticking his head into the window.

"... Selene." Ddraig responded back.

It could be said there was tension between then. Neither really liked the other, Selene didn't like any races other than her own, besides Naruto, while Ddraig simply had zero respect for her. The air was always tense between the two, because it wasn't like Ddraig could kill his father's wife.

Naruto coughing stopped the awkward atmosphere.

"Father, are you okay?" Ddraig asked as he leaned his head further and looked at his father.

There was a pause, in which Naruto caught his breath.

"Sorry, I've been better. Selene, any word from our son?" Naruto asked with a small smile on his face as he looked at his wife of _120 years_. He had been married to this woman for over 120 years now. While he had grown old... kind of, really all that happened to him was that he got a few wrinkles on his eyes, and his hair went a little grey. He had it much better than Sasuke, Sasuke didn't have the Uzumaki vitality or longevity, he had aged like any other human would. He died at the same age as a normal human, and his body went to pieces.

Naruto could still kick some ass if he wanted to, but with age he had lost the urge to pick fights with others.

"He's travelling the world, doing whatever it is he does. He's too much like you, you know that? When he has something he wants to do, damn everyone else, he will do it." Selene spoke with a soft smile. She sat at the side of Naruto's bed, and she held his hand with a few tears in her eyes.

She knew he wasn't long for this world.

She didn't regret even a _moment_ of falling in love with him. Yes, she would be very sad that he would no longer be in her life. Yet, she would not call that sadness regret. She would cherish it, and allow the love she felt for him to tranfer over to loving the memory of him. The two of them had, had a long time together. They had a child together... a child that they had rather recently actually.

Human men didn't have the same breeding problems that women had in older age, the child of an old man didn't have an increased chance of birth defects, and a man could get a woman pregnant at any age.

"... That's my boy. I wish he was here with us, having both of my sons with me right now would be nice." Naruto mentioned as he reached out and rubbed the front of Ddraig's snout. Ddraig enjoyed the affection, even though it saddened him to see his father without his entire family around him. "... We have company." Naruto mentioned, when a few knocks on the door to his room were heard.

Selene nodded.

"Ophis is here to visit you. It arrived a little while ago, but I told it that you weren't well." Selene spoke to Naruto as if the one called Ophis had no gender.

She wasn't wrong.

"Come on in Ophis." Naruto called out to the door. The door opened, and a small figure came into the door. Ophis was a shape shifter, so she had no true form, her appearance and gender was completely dependant on the mood that "it" was in. She was in female form, so Naruto would refer to her as female.

She had taken the form of a young girl, with pitch black hair. The girl had closer to a pear-figure (thin on top, thicker on bottom), and she wore absolutely no clothes. Even though Naruto insisted that she wear clothes, she never really cared and strutted about naked. She never found any clothes that she found appealing to her eye after all. One day people would invent clothes that she would like to wear, but until then she would stay naked.

Grey eyes met blue.

"I, wish to hear more stories about your youth." Ophis demanded in a dull tone as she walked over to his bed, and she sat on his lap.

Ddraig was more reserved in the presense of Ophis.

"I've already told you all of my stories. What are you doing?" Naruto asked when Ophis touched the exposed part of his chest. She drew an _Infinity_ symbol on his chest, with it a snake being the creature forming the symbol. Selene raised an eyebrow, used to Ophis' strange behavior. The little dragon was far older than she was, but even after knowing the dragon for 100 years, she still found the little dragon to be as mysterious as ever.

"I, wish to for more stories. I, have blessed you." Ophis spoke with the same dull tone, like she was talking about the weather.

As a "Dragon God" she did have the power to bless or curse people. She could grant them increased luck, increased affinity for dragons. She could even give them a variety of curses, like removing all of their luck, or taking away affinities they did have. She could really help a person, or hurt a person, with her abilities.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Ophis stood up and started to walk towards the door, since she wasn't going to be getting a story, she didn't have a reason to be at the cabin anymore. She closed the door behind her, and Selene let out a sigh of relief.

"It really knows how to creep me out. Do you have any clue what it did to you Darling?" Selene asked as she looked at her husband.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked out loud.

"The little dragon attached some Magic to your Soul. You have a more powerful version of what Asura has. Your soul will reincarnate into the bodies of your own future descendents... no doubt when you have more stories to tell." The deep, resounding voice of the one known as Kurama, spoke from deep inside of Naruto's mind. Seeing as he was inside of Naruto, he could tell whenever somebody did something to Naruto's soul.

If Naruto wanted to, removing this little blessing would no doubt be easy for him.

"You sound happy about that." Naruto spoke _mentally_ to Kurama this time.

"This world is boring, nobody is strong enough to challenge you. The "future" Naruto will be weaker. It will be fun to watch your reincarnation go up the food chain. I'm going to get the pleasure of watching you crawl your way to the top all over again." Kurama was confident in the future Naruto's ability.

"You know you won't be inside of me in the future, right?" Naruto gave an amused sigh as he thought that to Kurama.

"You do know I'm capable of using Jutsu as well right? You think I can't watch you without you seeing me?" Kurama asked him with a sarcastic, "higher than you" tone of voice. It was true, after being inside of Naruto, the two of them were able to use each other's Jutsu. Kurama was able to use nearly any jutsu that Naruto could, and Naruto was able to use all of Kurama's techniques.

It was part of the bond of Jinchuriki and Tailed Beast.

"What does Kurama say?" Selene asked, while Ddraig looked down at Naruto.

"Well, I'm going to..." Naruto leaned forward with his eyes closed. He slumped forward a little further, in a much more muted motion.

...

"... He did that on purpose." Selene stated with wide eyes. She had nearly a decade to accept her husband's death. She also knew his personality, and that he was prolonging his life using his chakra. He had been dying, but he had been using his chakra to keep his body running so that he could give them some more time.

Her husband was a prankster.

The smile on his face at this very moment, even though he was dead, really did tell her everything that she needed to know.

He used his own _death_ to prank them!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please**_


	2. Chapter 2 Too Perfect?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Okay... you are suppose to be the size of a mountain... it's been nearly 500 years since I last saw you. Why are you so small?" Selene asked as she looked down at the diminutive form of Kurama. When Naruto died, it had taken Kurama over 9 years to reform into his original form, and tell her what had happened to Naruto. Suffice to say, she had been shocked that one of her future descendants would be the Complete Reincarnation of her husband. Of course, it had taken nearly 300 years for her son to have a child.

Now though... Kurama was here in the shape of a small orange fox with only a single tail.

"I used a Transformation Jutsu to change shape. The days of giant monsters are over. Now powerful creatures are expected to blend in." Kurama stated as he walked around on all fours. The only thing strange to him was walking with four paws. In his real form, he had two legs and human hands for hands. Not to mention not having 9 tails did bother him, but he was used to taking different shapes now.

He didn't even technically have a gender, he just prefered male form.

"... You are curious about Naruto." Selene stated as she looked out into the garden.

The days when the log cabin was isolated in the woods were over. Where there was power, people naturally gathered. They didn't know it when they built their home on the soil, but apparently the soil in this location was great for growing crops. Where there was good crops, people naturally gathered. It had taken a couple hundred years, but eventually people had come to their land and built a city.

What once was a great forest, was now a city... with her garden being the only thing that remained of the once great forest.

"Ouroborus symbol appeared on my Grandson's child... It took nearly 500 years, but Naruto has finally reincarnated." Selene stated with a small smile on her face. It was odd for her to take the role of Great-Grandmother to her Husband. Of course, that meant that she could no longer be romantically involved with Naruto.

She had her time with Naruto, and she enjoyed it all. She didn't need to steal this Naruto's chance at romance, and keep him away from some lucky girl.

"... He's got a rather powerful chakra." Kurama stated as he looked out the window.

There was Naruto, sleeping in the garden, utterly relaxed. He was about 15 years old, but he was a near-perfect clone of the original Naruto. His hair was bright and sunny, and he had a peach colored skin tone. He was about 5'5" in height, about the same as the original Naruto when he was that age. His body was well-toned, he was currently in his swimming trunks so that he could absorb sunlight. On his chest, above his heart he had a black Ouroborus Symbol. On each of his cheeks he bore the same whisker marks as Naruto, three on each side.

"... That was back handed." Selene stated as she sippd at a cup of blood.

She was a Pure-Blooded Vampire.

"No, I'm actually surprised. I didn't think he would have this much chakra without me inside of him. Even more so... since you haven't been training him." Kurama stated with accusation in his tone. He could tell by the quality of the chakra that it was unrefined at the moment. Obviously, it would take some serious training to improve the quality and the control over the chakra. "... How much have you told him?" Kurama asked Selene, who sighed.

She hadn't told him much.

"I don't want to ruin his life by making him live up to expectations. The Uzumaki blood in him is strong... but he is also human body. I want him to have a normal life. It's what Naruto would want." Selene spoke, seeing as she had known her husband nearly as long as Kurama did. She had learned that above all, Naruto wanted to have a normal life when he was younger. He wanted to have a family, friends, and he wanted to bond with others.

This was his chance to get those things.

Kurama snorted.

"Uzumaki's have powerful DNA... feel lucky your son was born Half-Vampire and not completely human. If there are two things I know about those of the Uzumaki bloodline... they are cursed to always find themselves in trouble... I guess this will be more entertaining to watch." Kurama spoke as he jumped onto the edge of the window.

Selene was far enough away from the window, that even though she was looking outside, the sun wasn't touching her skin. She wasn't a Daywalker. Going outside during the day would _literally_ turn her into ashes.

"I'm not concerned with your entertainment. I just want him to be happy." Selene spoke seriously.

...

Kurama had already jumped out of the window, making her feel stupid that she had spoke to him without him being there. Selene blushed a little, even at her age she still felt stupid every once and awhile. She sighed and rubbed the side of her head, knowing that she was going to have a headache.

"Naruto, get dressed! You have school to get too! You don't want to be late, do you?" Selene called out to the reincarnation of her husband.

Naruto snorted himself awake at the sound of her voice.

"Bwah!? Oh... Aunt Selene... What time is it?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his eyes. He looked around and tried stood up, dusting himself off. "... School?" Naruto asked as he yawned. He started to walk towards the open window.

He always was curious as to why his aunt stayed inside during the day.

Naruto put his hands on the window and hopped into the house. Selene nodded her head with her hands on her lap. She had already finished the blood she was drinking. She never told him that she was a Vampire, and she would rather not have him know. Not to mention that would bring in the awkward conversation that she was his Great-Grandmother... and his Ex-Wife.

"I got you enrolled in Kuoh Academy. Tomorrow, you are going to be moving into an apartment near the school. You've been home-schooled long enough. If you don't want to be late, you should hurry... any later than you already are." Selene spoke calmly. Kuoh Academy, a relativally normal school for the most part. There were a few devils in the school, but she wasn't too concerned about them.

Devils couldn't sense chakra, they didn't have chakra so they didn't know how to sense it. Only a person with chakra would be able to sense the chakra in Naruto. That, or a person who had trained in sensing chakra. Something most devils didn't know how to do, so the chance of Naruto being targetted by the supernatural were low.

"... This uniform is so dorky." Naruto said as he opened up his drawer.

This was HIS room after all.

"It's not that bad. I think it will make you look distinguished. Stripes are very stylish, not to mention white goes with everything." Selene spoke as Naruto pulled his swimming trunks down, and he pulled some underwear out of the top drawer.

Naruto, the original and this current one, were not people who really understood what it was like to feel ashamed of his body. He pulled up green boxers with pink hearts, Selene knew how much the original Naruto loved that design so she had many copies special ordered, and pulled up some pants after. Naruto put an orange V-neck shirt on, and then he put on the white shirt on over it, without buttoning it up.

He completely ignored the jacket that went over it, since the jacket wasn't required for the students to wear.

"Okay, it's not that bad... I guess." Naruto said, and before he could walk away, Selene stopped him by grabbing his hand.

She had a gift for him.

"Here, take this. It was your Great-Grandfather's headband. I think it will look good on you. I've been taking very good care of it." Selene spoke as she took a black headband out of her pocket and placed it in his hand. The metal plate on the front was shined brightly, and it had a stylish swirl leaf on it.

Naruto grinned and took it, before he tied it around his neck, replacing the tie that he was suppose to be wearing.

"Thanks Aunt!" Naruto gave her a quick hug, before he started to run out of the room.

Selene smiled.

'There he goes, off to school. Seeing my Ex-Husband growing up... it a unique feeling.' Selene thought to herself. Really appreciation what this meant. It was an odd feeling to be sure, but it wasn't an unpleasant one.

The love she had for the Naruto of _now_ and the Naruto of _then_ were two different forms of love. Yet, she couldn't help but feel a little happy that she was preparing him for a _normal_ life where he didn't need to fight just to stay alive.

 **-Later-**

"So this is Kuoh Academy... it's pretty big. Oh, there is even a creepy old building over there... and a place for sports... and a pool!" Naruto looked all around as he walked around. He had his class schedule already, not that he was really paying attention to that at the moment. Naruto had to admit, he was excited. The sports area seemed really well prepared for a wide variaty of sports, which was good for him.

He liked sports.

All of the clubs were out at the front of the school, each of them were advertising their own clubs. Seeing as Japan was a country that usually required that students join some kind of club, it was normal for clubs to try and get students to join them on the first day of the new school year.

"Hello sexy, do you want to join the Hosts Club?"

Naruto was suddenly approached by a man, who appeared to be around 17 or 18. The man was handsome, considering the club he just spoke about it made sense. He had short brown hair, but it was spiked up to the side with product. The man was fair skinned, and lean muscled, with brown eyes. He wore a white shirt, and over it he had a black vest. He wore the after school uniform of the club.

"Eh?" Naruto asked with some surprise as he had a piece of paper given to him.

"We are a Male only club. We recruit attractive young men, and teach them how to become perfectly well-mannered hosts. We seek the company of each other, and give both men and women fufilling friendships. I'm the club's president, Souma Takai. It's a pleasure to meet you." Souma spoke with a short bow as he introduced himself to the potential club member. He was walking around with severan pieces of paper to hand out to the new male students. At his stand, there were two men sitting down, each of them talking to several women, and several men who they were recruiting to the club.

Naruto laughed nervously.

"I'll think about it... I'm just going to go... walk around." Naruto said as he placed the paper in is back pocket.

He was NOT joining that club.

Naruto continued to walk around. There was the Book Club, he wasn't going to consider that club. There was the Men's Swim Club, which was seperate from the Women's Swim Club. There was the Martial Art's Club, the Sumo Club, and the Kendo Club. Those clubs interested him, though the sumo club much less than the first and third. Most of the clubs seemed to have... well attractive members to them.

Naruto walked over to the Kendo Club, where two of the members were decked out in full armor with bamboo swords. They were clashing sticks, and really trying to get at each other. They were giving a demonstration. Not a lot of people were interested in that club, even though most of the members were female... all of the members were female.

When the girl on the left got a blow to the head of the girl on the right, the demonstration was over. The helmet having protected them from any damage.

"That's pretty cool." Naruto said as he started to walk over to the club table. Naruto stopped in front of it, and looked at the club president sitting down at the table.

"The Kendo Club changing room is not Co-ed." The woman, a girl about Naruto's height, with long brown hair. She had her hair done up in ponytails on the side, with red ribbons. She had light brown eyes, and rather well endowed body proportions. She was wearing hakama pants, with a white gi top. She even had a bamboo sword at her side, though the look she was giving him showed that she thought ill of him.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, not sure what she was talking about.

"I've had enough of the perverts coming here to ask to join, just so that they could peep on us." The Club President spoke as she dismissed Naruto.

Naruto sweatdropped.

"... But this is my first day, and I just got here. I thought your demonstration was really cool..." Naruto couldn't help the point as he spoke. He had pure intention for his interest in the club. The club president... or would it be captain seeing as it was a sports club?

The Club Captain looked at Naruto with her cheeks a little pink.

"Sorry, we've had a trio of perverts asking questions. My nerves are stretched thin right now. I'm Murayama. If you want to join, fill this out and take it to the Kendo clubroom after school." Murayama spoke as she slid a piece of paper across the table. She looked up at Naruto, and she saw him grin when he took the paper. 'Oh my god he's hot!' Murayama couldn't help her thoughts when she looked at that smile.

No wonder she saw the Host Club's president targetting him, she could see the Host Club's sigh in information in his back pocket.

"Thanks Murayama-senpai. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm going to look into the other clubs... but the Kendo Club looks the most fun right now." Naruto said as he tried to be polite and give her a bow. She stood up and returned his bow with a polite bow of her own. She had a graceful smile on her face.

Part of the Kendo Club was about being polite to your opponents, and your allies. High morals were expected when joining the Kendo Club.

"You're a breath of fresh air Uzumaki-kun." Murayama spoke more politely than before.

His intentions seemed pure, and he was attractive. Not to mention she could see the muscle on his arm. He worked out, meaning that he might actually be seriously interested in sports, and not just the female bodies of the kendo club.

"Thanks, I'll come back later!" Naruto gave an enthusiastic goodbye as he walked off. Naruto looked towards the other clubs. He focused more on the clubs that involved sports, the Chess Club and Shoji Club were not something he was interested in. Neither of them even slightly appealed to him.

Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned and looked to see a thin girl. She was wearing a normal uniform, and though she was very pretty, she was also plane. She had the usual shade of black hair. Her skin was pale, and her body really was on the thin side. She was not unhealthy, but she was skinny. She had purple eyes, with purple rimmed glasses.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" She asked with the kind of tone his aunt used.

She was a polite lady.

"Yeah... Are you trying to recruit me, or am I in trouble?" Naruto asked when he saw that stern face that she had.

"Both. I am the student body president, Souna Shitori. Out of all of the new first years, you were the only one who showed up late. We don't allow hair-dye at this school." Souna told Naruto as she looked over his appearance. His hair was a very bright blond color, and with his name he was a Japan native. Most japanese men didn't have natural blond hair, so she doubted that he had natural blond hair.

She was wrong.

"Everyone in my family is blond... I live on the other side of Kuoh. I'm moving into an apartment closer tomorrow... so mind letting me off the hook?" Naruto asked with a laid back tone. He wanted to get back to looking at all of the different clubs on display. Souna looked at him for a brief moment.

She nodded her head.

"I'll let you off with a warning. This place is strict on the _rules_." Souna hinted to him.

Her hint went over his head.

"... Okay?" Naruto questionly spoke, head tilted. Unsure of what was so special about the rules that she was making sure to warn him. Most schools were strict about their rules, rules were in place for reasons. Naruto himself wasn't big on rules, but he would admit that they existed for reasons.

Reasons he did not care about.

'... I can't sense anything from him, and he doesn't seem to be lying. I guess he really is a normal student.' Souna thought to herself as she glanced at Naruto's ears for a brief moment. She could see the slight vampire points to them. That didn't seem to be the case though, seeing as he was in the daylight with no discomfort. She couldn't sense any magical energies from him, and he didn't respond to her hints. "Okay Uzumaki-san, go find a club you will enjoy." Souna bowed to him awhile adjusting her glasses.

Naruto scratched his head.

"Uh... okay." Naruto took that as his chance to walk away.

"Samples of what we make at the Cooking club!"

Naruto walked towards the stand of the Cooking Club. There were several men, surprisingly, at the front. They were wearing aprons, and the females were handing out the papers that people were looking over. They had small little cookies, and other sweet treats. There was even a girl in front of the stand with several of them... eating them.

The girl was over a foot shorter than Naruto was, with medium length white hair. She was fair skinned, and had good proportions for a girl of her height and figure. She didn't have much of a bust, but she had a well rounded butt, with healthy hips. She had a face that wasn't showing much emotion, and her eyes were an odd shade of yellow.

"We make more than just sweets, we also study all of the major taste groups. If you will look over these you will be sure to make an informed choice." The person leading the group gave the small girl some papers, and she ignored them and continued to eat the sweets. Naruto took one from the plate. When he tried it, he glanced at the cookies a second time.

They weren't bad, but they weren't all that great either.

"Not a fan of these." Naruto admit as he finished off the cookie he grabbed. It wasn't bad, he just wasn't a fan. Naruto didn't take the offered papers.

"No thank you, I am going to become a member of the ORC." The girl stated, and Naruto raised an eyebrow as he started to walk away. Naruto looked for any of the clubs that had a booth that would go by that name.

No such clubs.

"What is the ORC?" Naruto turned around and asked the girl. She paused and looked at him.

'Warm.'

That was her first impression of the man in front of her. He gave off an aura of warm, trust, and understanding. He smelled human, he really did. She could smell vampire _on_ him, but he was clearly not a Vampire. He had no Yokai in his blood, yet she could sense a powerful chakra inside of him. The chakra was dormant though, so she didn't even know if he knew he had it.

A human with chakra?

Strange.

"Occult Research Club." She spoke simply.

"Stuff like Bigfoot and Chubacabra?" Naruto questioned her, and she nodded her head. That was the basis of what they were suppose to do. They didn't do that, but it was their cover story. "That sounds... wow, those are not natural." Naruto stopped himself when he saw something that made him pause.

It was a girl that stood close to 5'8" in height. She had very long red hair, blood red in color. Her eyes were close to the same blue color as his own, and she had fair skin. Her figure couldn't be described as anything but perfect hourglass. She had a large bubble butt, great legs, and a thin waist. She walked with the same grace his aunt walked with, but she lacked the arrogance that his aunt had when she walked.

Her breasts were super large.

"That is Rias Gremory, one of the two most beautiful girls in the school." The girl next to him spoke as she analyzed him.

"Not a Japanese name... that explains the red hair at least. She really is pretty... but are people really into that?" Naruto asked the girl as he gestured to Rias. Yes, she was very beautiful, and she had a great aura about her.

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't interested in her?" The girl asked with an interested look in why he spoke such a way about Rias.

This was new.

"Honestly, she looks super pretty. Red hair is also super pretty. She's got a perfect figure... but she is kind of... too perfect. It's like her body was _designed_ to attract men to her.. She is flawless... she kind of... Well... boring. My aunt taught me that part of being beautiful, is having an imperfection... it's way makes people unique... like my whisker marks, or my ears." Naruto said as he moved his hair out of the way to show his slightly pointed ears. Most people had rounded ears, and he had them pointed. Not to mention he had never met a person with natural whisker marks.

They made him unique, they made him special... but this Rias girl didn't have any flaws, she was just perfect... which bothered him.

"... Toujou Koneko." Koneko introduced herself to Naruto as she offered him her hand. She found his answer to not only be acceptable, but something she found very likable.

Made her feel better about herself.

"Uzumaki Naruto, but call me Naruto. I'm a first year too ya know!" Naruto greeted her with enthusiasm. Koneko nodded her head and let go of his hand. She looked at the papers sticking out of his pants.

She was curious.

"Have you decided what club you want to be apart of? You have papers for the Host Club and Kendo Club." Koneko asked as she glanced at him.

"... I think the president of the Host Club was attracted to me... but I do like the Kendo Club. It looks fun. Though, the Soccer Club looks fun. I like sports in general... think I'm tall enough for Basketball?" Naruto joked with Koneko, making fun of his own height. Koneko looked at him for a second, surprised he was making fun of himself so casually.

This boy was one of the good ones.

"You seem tall to me." Koneko answered back to him.

"Hahahahahahah! I like you! Wanna be friends?" Naruto asked her as he extended his fist to her. He didn't know why he did this, it had just been something he had gotten into the habit of doing whenever he wanted to introduce himself to somebody he wanted to be friends with. It wasn't that odd, but he wondered where the habit came from.

Koneko bumped fists with him.

"Your imperfections are showing." Koneko stated to him, and he laughed it off.

"Just makes me that much more awesome. I'm going to take a look at the Soccer Club, see you later Koneko-chan!" Naruto started to run off, and he waved to her as he ran. Koneko waved back to him with the same dull face as before.

Well he was interesting.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Selene is an OC, stop asking about her. She isn't a reference to anything.**  
 **Selene means Moon, and I gave her the Hauntingly Beautiful appearance that is normally considered "Vampire" like.**


	3. Chapter 3 Together?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Uuuuuuuh, tests are coming up and I haaaaate it."

Koneko had gotten used to Naruto's complaints about school, she really had. When you were friends with a person for three weeks, you could get used to a few of their little quirks. She had to admit, being friends with Naruto wasn't bad. It was certainly different than when she would spend time with Rias. For starters, Naruto didn't seem to view her as some kind of sexual conquest. He wasn't trying to get into her pants, and he had a general respect for others.

Naruto _seemed_ like he was flirting, but he wasn't.

He was just a very casual person at heart, which made him seem rude. Of course, he wasn't being rude, that was just the kind of person he was.

"Not to mention you signed up for both Kendo and Soccer. You have a game on Friday, and a match on Saturday." Koneko mentioned with a sly tone, not changing her face. She was going to go and watch his Soccer game, and his Kendo match. The part about sports clubs, was to gain funding for the club they needed to regularly face similar clubs from other schools. They didn't need to win, though winning got them mre funding.

To get funding, your club needed to be active in what it did. To become a club, you needed a minimum amount of members and an advisor to the club.

You could participate in multiple clubs, but it wasn't suggested.

"Don't remind... thanks for helping me study, I'm-" Naruto didn't get the chance to finish, before she picked up a cookie and pushed it into his mouth.

They had stopped by a backery on the way to his apartment.

"Bribing me with sweets." Koneko stated as she ate one of the chocolate cookies. Naruto was bad at studying, so usually she ended up correcting him a lot. When she saw something that she knew was wrong, she wasn't perfect either, she would point it out to him. He was bad at pretty much all of his subjects.

The only subject he was good at was English.

His Aunt apparently was fluent in English, and had taught him the language when he was very young. Naruto was bilingual in both English and Japanese. The rest of his subjects he was average in. He was only average though because she was helping him out. He had to work a lot harder than other people did to understand the subjects, and he had to try even harder than that to get good at them.

She believed he might be a Kinetic learner, meaning he learned by doing things with his hands.

"I prefer the term offering, because that makes me seem less like a yankee. I'm going to stretch my legs for a... tsssst tsssst tsssssst." Naruto hissed when he was standing up. His ankle swollen and slightly purple around the sides. Naruto sat back down with a forced grin as he laughed off the pain. "Sorry, can you refill this?" Naruto asked as he offered Koneko a refillable ice-pack.

She nodded her head and grabbed it, before she got up and walked towards the fridge. She opened up the freezer and opened the lid to the pack. Scooping up some ice, and popped the lid back on, before tossing it across the room.

"How did you get hurt?" Koneko asked, since she already knew about his ankle hurting him.

She just didn't know how.

"Got kicked in the ankle by accident. The club was practicing, two of the members were going for the ball... got both sides of my ankle instead... Oooooooh." Naruto sighed in relief when he placed the ice on his ankle. He could already feel the swelling going down. It didn't take him long to heal from small things like this.

Apparently, he got that from his Great-Grandfather.

"Baby." Koneko stated as she finished off the last cookie. They were done studying, but she didn't yet feel like leaving. If she asked, she could maybe mooch some food off of Naruto. He was pretty cool about it. "Can I steal you food?" Koneko asked him, and he thought about it for a moment, arms crossed.

"... You can steal one of my cup ramen, if you make me one too! I have miso, pork, chicken, garlic... and super spicy fireball." Naruto listed off the ramen cups that he had. Koneko walked over to the cabinet, and when she opened it up she saw over 40 cups of ramen inside of it. Naruto didn't really buy anything but ramen unless he had to, he had cold drinks in the fridge, but other than that he was an instant ramen man.

"... You like garlic?" Koneko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Love it, love the smell and taste." Naruto stated as he rubbed his stomach, a lick of his lips. Koneko nodded her head. Koneko looked at his pointed ears... though now that she thought about it, he didn't really have a Vampire smell anymore. All he had was the pointed ears, and nothing else. He was eating garlic, he loved the sun, he lacked the cold aura of a Vampire (he had a super warm and sunny aura), and he slept in a bed, not a coffin. "Though, I'm looking for a stand that makes good ramen... nothing beats a ramen stand." Naruto lamented as he leaned back.

Koneko grabbed two garlic ramen cups, and she went over to the sink to pour the water inside of them. She filled them up to the line, before she walked to the microwave and put them inside of it. She set the time for several minutes, and walked back to Naruto.

"I know how to make ramen noodles, but I don't know how to make the soup. If you know how to make that, we can make ramen... if you pay for the ingredients." Koneko suggested to him. She really did know how to make ramen noodles, or at least udon noodles, but they weren't really that different. She had her own money, but she would rather that Naruto pay for the food if she was going to be cooking it for him.

Naruto grinned.

He was okay with that.

"I'm surprised you are staying this late. Usually you go home by this time. Not doing anything tonight?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded her head. Usually, she would leave before 8 rolled around. Yet it was nearly 11, and she was still at his apartment. "Not that I'm complaining, I like the company." Naruto added on as the microwave went off. Koneko got up and went to get the cup ramens.

When she got back, she sat one in front of Naruto, there were already chopsticks on the table from earlier no doubt. She grabbed a random pair, it was either her pair or Naruto's pair, the only two pairs there could be.

She started to eat in silence, Naruto's louder slurping being the only noise in the room as they just ate. Naruto finished in seconds, and herself shortly after him. The two of them drank the broth, before they put down the cups. Naruto took it from her and stacked it on his own, before he got up and threw it away.

"I'll be going." Koneko stated.

Naruto followed after her when she started moving.

"I'll walk you home. I've heard that some suspicious people have been seen lately." Naruto explained to her.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine." Her tone suggested that she didn't care. She couldn't exactly explain to Naruto that some human wouldn't really be able to hurt her. The most they could do would be give her a tiny little cut with a knife, or maybe shoot her (that would only barely sting). She would take care of them if they tried anything.

Naruto wasn't having it.

"You're a cute girl. Who knows what kind of pervert is out there waiting." Naruto unknowingly complimented her.

The fact he did it without thinking about it was what made his compliment genuine to her. Koneko appreciated the boost to her ego for sure. She could tell that Naruto was going to be stubborn about this. If there was something she both respected and hated about him, it was his stubborn nature. There was no arguing with him over things like this.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Koneko asked.

Naruto palmed his face.

 _ **-20 Minutes Later-**_

"-This is the worst that could happen." Naruto said as he stood on guard in front of Koneko. The man in front of them was wearing a black hoodie with the hood pulled up. His skin was pale and slightly sunken in. He was shaking and scratching his arm, while the arm he was scratching was pointed at them. In his hand being a gun that was aimed right at them.

"Hand over your money, and I won't do anything... just give it all to me." The man looked around nervously, hoping that no cops would come.

With how strict gun laws were, he would no doubt be questions on how he even had this gun. It wasn't a legal gun for one, and he had had gotten it though shady methods. Of course, they would also do tests on him. He was looking at a long time in jail if he got caught for having this weapon.

"I don't have any money on me." Koneko admit to Naruto with a shrug.

Like she was scared of a normal gun.

"I-"

"Just give me the money already! You're Kuoh students, that is a nice school! Kids like you have got to have a lot of pocket money! Hand it over!" The man shouted impatiently. He could see their uniforms, and that they were from that really nice school.

It was stupid, but Naruto wasn't going to give this man any money.

Instead, Naruto punched him in the face. The man recoiled by the surprise face punch. He yelped and took a step back, holding his bleeding nose. He nearly dropped his gun, but he kept his hold on it. He pointed it at Koneko, and Naruto raised both of his hands in surrender.

"Hey, I punched you, not her. Point that at me, she didn't do anything wrong." Naruto didn't want Koneko getting shot.

"You bunched my fabe." The man spoke with his words messed up. His nose swelling up, with blood pouring out of it. His scratching hand went to hold his nose to stop the bleeding. "This is a gub you libble shibs. I cab nurber you rib here and nowb." The man continued to speak with his messed up speech.

Koneko couldn't help herself.

"Go ahead and shoot me." Koneko deadpanned as she raised both of her arms up, getting ready to take the shot. The shot would barely even hurt her, all she would feel would be a bee sting from it. She would get shot, and then she would knock this man out by punching him in the gut. "... Loser." Koneko added an insult to her words, just to get the point home that she wanted the man to shoot her.

The second he even started to pull the trigger, Naruto used his body as a shield in front of Koneko.

Koneko's eyes widened when she heard the sound of the gun going off multiple times in quick succession. As if the gun was an automatic and released multiple bullets. She heard Naruto give a pained shout as he wrapped an arm around her and became her shield. Naruto tensed his entire body.

The man seemed to regret his actions, because the second he realized he shot a living person, he turned tail and started to run.

"... FUCK!?" Naruto shouted as loudly as he could as he collapsed to his knees. He had two bullet holes in his arm, and 3 of them in his right side. His white shirt quickly staining with blood. Naruto grabbed his arm, covering the spots that were shot. "... How bad does it look?" Naruto asked as he glanced at his side with a wince.

Okay, that looked bad.

'I'm an idiot, I forgot he isn't immune to bullets.' Koneko thought as she took her shoulder cape off and pressed it against Naruto's side to help stop the bleeding. "Are you okay?" Koneko asked Naruto.

...

"... Peachy." Naruto stated with a pained grunt. He looked at his right side, and he could see long scratched going across his ribs.

Okay, so those bullets only grazed his ribs. They didn't hit anything vital, he was bleeding a lot, but he could stop the bleeding. His right arm actually got shot, and still had the bullets inside of his arm.

Koneko stood up and started to go after the man who shot Naruto.

"I'll go get-"

Naruto reached out and grabbed her wrist. His left hand was stained with blood from holding his wound, so he used his right one. He could still move his arm, since the bullets hit him in the biscep.

"Can you help me get to the hospital instead... I'm bleeding, a lot." Naruto pointed out to her, and she nodded her head. Helping Naruto came first, before getting revenge for his bleeding. "... Why the hell did you tell him to shoot you?" Naruto asked her.

She noticed something odd when she heard him say that, and walked closer to him.

Was he mad?

"... Why did you take the bullet... bullets for me?" Koneko responded back to him with a question. She couldn't rightfully answer his own question, so she was going to have to divert his attention. She continued to put pressure on his wound to prevent anymore bleeding, but she was curious.

She didn't expect him to take a bullet for her.

"You're my friend. I would do anything more my friends... you're important to me. HMMMMMM!?" Naruto moaned loudly when Koneko used her fingers and dug into the bullet wounds, and pulled the bullets out of his arm. He would have taken that better if she had warned him before, but he got no warning. Koneko took her tie off, and tied it around his arm to help slow any bleeding.

She was smiling though.

"Please don't do that again..." Koneko stopped when she sensed something nearby.

She could smell a Vampire.

 **-Nearby-**

"You taste nasty." Selene stated as she finished sucking out _all_ of the blood of the man who had shot her family. She spat out the remains of his blood that were in her mouth, just because of his nasty taste. His blood was full of drugs for starters, so that was going to be a _joy_ to experience when it hit her.

Okay, so she would slice the body to pieces, and scatter the remains of it around the city in strategic locations that would go unnoticed. She didn't want Naruto getting blamed for this after all.

She better get home soon, before the drugs in the man's blood started to kick in.

 **-With Koneko and Naruto-**

"... Just... don't put yourself in danger Koneko. You really scared me back there. I would gladly take a bullet for you... but please don't let yourself get hurt." Naruto spoke to her more gently than before. She could hear the sincerity in his tone, and she could tell he really was worried about her.

...

"... You risked your life for me, even though you could have died..." Koneko whispered to herself mostly as she looked down.

Any of her fellow peerage members would have let her _take_ the bullet. They wouldn't have even tried to save her, because they knew she would be able to take it, and they didn't want to risk hurting themselves either. Naruto didn't know about her Defensive power, and he really did think she was going to get hurt. Her life had never been in any danger... but to Naruto her life had been in peril.

"Of course I did, and I would do it again in a heartbeat. So don't you forget it ya know." Naruto told her with a wince as she leaned into his side.

He really would, wouldn't he?

"... Want to try dating?" Koneko asked with a laidback tone. She wasn't saying that she was in love with him or anything, but she wanted to try to date him and see where it went from there. He was a good man, a stupid man, but a good man. He was the type of man that she would like to date. He was also the type of man that she could see herself falling in love with.

Naruto laughed.

She elbowed him.

"Guh... Sorry, the way you said that was funny. You're asking me to be your boyfriend... while on the way to the hospital to treat my gunshot wounds. Not to mention you have like _no_ inflection in your voice..." Naruto looked down at Koneko at his side, and he wrapped an arm around her with a small grin on his face. She was a little neutral in the way she talked, but she was both a nice person, and a nice looking person. "... Sure, dating sounds fun." Naruto answered her, and she nodded her head.

"... You know... this is not how I expected to get a boyfriend." Koneko spoke with a certain amusement in her voice.

It wasn't _bad_... but it certainly wasn't good for Naruto.

She would buy him a bowl of ramen at a ramen stand when he was better to make it up to him.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Hell Week?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Why... am... I... doing... SOOO... much... more!?" Naruto shouted as he carried _two_ of his fellow Kendo club members for the training that he was doing for the club. His wounds had healed rather quickly, even though he hadn't been allowed to participate in club activities for two weeks on the orders of the doctor. The downside of being in multiple sports clubs, the fact that making up for lost time sucked... and the fact that whatever was happening might be some kind of punishment.

Well, he wasn't the only one.

All of the First Year members of the Kendo club were carrying a senior member on their back as they ran laps around the school's track. Of course, he was one of three of the new club members. The others were in much worse condition than he was in. He was panting and sweating, sure, but those other two looked like they were _dying_.

Apparently, it was Kendo Club _Hell Week_.

Every day they were going to be put through horrible training. Their bodies were all being pushed to the limits of what they could take.

He had both Katase and Murayama on his back. He was balancing each of them on one of his arms, with them holding onto his shoulders. The training they were doing today had them running 50 laps around the track while carrying a member of the older club members on their backs. Naruto was on his 49th lap, sure, but unlike the others he also had even more weight on his back.

The other two were only halfway done.

"Because you are a big strong man... Hell Week is suppose to push you to your limits. You're almost done for the day. You don't want to look lame in front of your girlfriend, do you?" Murayama asked Naruto as she looked towards Koneko. It wasn't exactly a school secret that Naruto and Koneko were hanging out, the two were often seen with each other. Even without confirming it, everyone had pretty much guessed the two were dating when they were seen coming to school and leaving it together.

Koneko visited Naruto during his club activities on a regular basis.

"I wish I had a boyfriend who would take a bullet for me." Katase gushed, wiggling on Naruto's back.

That was SO romantic!

When Naruto had come to school with a limp, though he walked away from school the day before with a limp, and his biscep wrapped in bandages it had been big news. When they had seen his chest wrapped up as well when he had to change his bandages, they had seen some healing gashes. They learned that Naruto had taken bullets for Koneko, which cemented the fact that they were dating in their minds.

"Only a few more feet Naruto-kun!" Murayama called out as she took her Bamboo Sword and smacked him on the ass with it to push him forward faster.

Naruto would call that sexual harrassment, if the other two club members didn't have the people on their backs doing the same thing to them. Naruto wobbled over the finish line, before he collapsed to his knees. Katase and Murayama got off of his back when they saw Koneko walking towards them with a towel in her arms. Naruto collapsed onto his chest, face in the dirt as he groaned.

To think, tomorrow was going to suck worse.

Tomorrow they were going to be doing 5,000 strikes of their bamboo swords, with weights strapped to the ends of the swords. That would be both exhausting on their arms, and it would be extremely time consuming.

"Get up, we are going on a date." Koneko told him, didn't ask him. She decided that she would reward him for how hard he was working. His grades had improved... now he was a B/C student in class. His grades were a mix of Bs and Cs, with an A in P.E. of course. Not to mention he was working very hard in both of his clubs. "Wipe your sweat, take a shower, and get changed." Koneko added on as she tossed the towel on top of his fallen body.

Naruto groaned.

"... I don't think I can move."

"There is a stand in the mall that serves ramen." Koneko told Naruto as she offered him his version of positive reinforcement.

It was the trick to how she got him to study harder.

"... Can I have extra pork slices?" Naruto mumbled under the towel.

"You have a 3 bowl limit." Koneko stated to him, knowing that he was a big eater. Ramen was pretty cheap of a food, but with how much he could eat... well she didn't say she was going to pay. "... You can have 4 if you make one of them a veggie ramen." Koneko corrected herself, and Naruto started to stand up.

"... Worth it... I'll be back in ten minutes... I'm going to be hurting tomorrow." Naruto groaned as he walked towards the nearby clubroom. There wouldn't be a problem with him using the changing room, as long as he put up the sign that said he was using it. Not to mention all of the sports clubs had their own showers.

It was a nice school.

When Naruto was out of sight, Murayama and Katase walked over to Koneko. The other two girls were just finishing lap number 30 out of their 50 laps. If they didn't make it all 50 laps, and collapsed before then it would be fine. The point wasn't really for them to complete the laps, it was for them to keeping going until they couldn't go on any further.

"Your boyfriend is pretty sturdy... when I did this I only lasted like 35 laps. I'm Murayama, the Club Captain." Murayama formally introduced herself to Koneko. She had seen the girl around of course, so she knew who she was. They hadn't been introduced before now though. Koneko usually would wait for Naruto, and then leave the moment he was done with whatever it was he had to do.

Koneko looked at her.

"... He is a hard worker." Koneko agreed with the sentiment of him being sturdy. Even when he took those bullets, he was still able to walk all the way to the hospital with her. He had even been let out of the hospital the second they were done stitching him up. She had to admire his stubborn nature, that was for sure. "... He likes this club." Koneko pointed out to Murayama, adding onto that.

"We enjoy having him in the club. He is very enthusiastic towards club activities, and genuinely enjoys it." Murayama smiled when she spoke. She had turned down so many potential male applicants for the club simply because they didn't have pure intentions. Naruto seemed genuinely interested in the club, and he really did _show_ it. He always gave everything 110% of his effort.

Koneko smiled a little.

That sounded like him.

"We've been having him stand guard outside of the changing room when us girls are changing. The pervs at the school haven't been trying to sneak peeks at us with him there." Katase smiled fondly. Now she could change in peace, knowing that a man with strong morals was guarding the changing room. He was a member of the club, and after spending time with him they could tell that he wouldn't betray their trust.

He promised he wouldn't peep on them, so they really did feel like they could trust him with not peeping on them.

"Oh, and he is good eye candy. Some of the other clubs are jealous that we have him. Kiba-kun is a Pretty-Boy, but Naruto-kun has this sort of "Wild Handsome" thing going on." Murayama gossiped with Katase mostly, since Koneko didn't seem to care or want to take part in the conversation.

They did realize they were talking about her boyfriend, right? They were mentioning him being eye candy, right in front of the last person they should be saying that to.

"Oh! Sorry Koneko-chan! We aren't going to try and steal him from you or anything! We just really enjoy having him around is all!" Katase quickly corrected Murayama, and Murayama nodded her head.

They didn't want to deal with a jealous girlfriend.

"Yeah! He is really the only good looking guy at the school other than Kiba-kun! Kiba-kun is kind of distant, while Naruto-kun is really outgoing and friendly! We don't want to make you think we are flirting with him or anything!" Murayama realized what they had been doing when Katase spoke to Koneko. It was true, that Naruto was one of the two handsome men in the school.

Unlike Kiba though, Naruto had the aura of somebody you could tell your secrets to. Somebody that would always have your back, and that would really just... be there for you. While Kiba was distant and mysterious. Not to mention the fact that Naruto took a bullet for Koneko really made him seem like a hero to the students, somebody a lot of people respected at the school.

Koneko raised an eyebrow.

Okay?

"Hey Koneko-chan!"

There he was as they spoke, all showered and dressed in his academy uniform. He was waving his arm towards her as he walked at a sedate pace. Koneko abandoned Katase and Murayama and walked towards Naruto. She stopped when she was a few feet in front of him, and smelled the air. When she didn't detect the smell of sweat, she nodded her head and offered her hand to him, so that he may hold it.

"Lets go." Koneko said simply.

"See you later Murayama-senpai, Katase-senpai!" Naruto called out to his seniors as he walked with Koneko, hand in hand, towards the gates of the school.

Koneko looked at Naruto.

'... You're popular? I never noticed.' Koneko thought to herself. She never really paid attention to the fact that people talked to Naruto. When Naruto was around, she mostly paid attention to the man himself. Now that she looked at him, with the thoughts of those girls in mind, she could see why he would be popular. "You're a big teddy bear." Koneko told Naruto flatly.

"Eh!?" Naruto was stunned by the odd and sudden comment.

What was that suppose to mean!?

"You're my teddy bear." Koneko explained her reasoning to Naruto. He still didn't get it, but he grinned and rubbed the back of his head. She kept firm grip on his hand, and Naruto couldn't help but pull her closer to him. She leaned her head so that the top of her head was touching his arm.

Both his aura and his body were warm.

"I guess I'm your teddy bear." Naruto decided just to roll with it. He would take that as a compliment, since she seemed to be saying it in an affectionate way.

"... You are still only getting 4 bowls of ramen today, max." Koneko said, getting a loud groan from Naruto. She had sensed that he was going to use the mood to get more ramen, and she wasn't going to have it. She had seen his diet, he literally ate ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. "Your ribs are better?" Koneko asked him as she placed her other hand on his once injured ribs.

Naruto grinned.

"Yep, I've been better for awhile now... I'm going to be sore tomorrow. I hope those other two girls are okay. 50 laps is pretty rough when you are carrying somebody." Naruto worried over the other two new club members. The ones that hadn't been able to keep up with him.

Koneko pinched his cheek and pulled it.

"Focus on me... oh... tonight I've got club activities. So the date is going to have to end before around... 8-ish?" Koneko told him as she thought about when she had to leave. She had some clients that she would have to deal with. She would rather not, and let the date continue until the mall closed, but she didn't really have the choice in the matter.

"Oh... I've never seen your club activities. You always watch mine, mind if I watch you?" Naruto requested with a grin.

Koneko didn't need to think about it to know that wouldn't go over well.

"It's boring..." Koneko told the truth. Her clients always gave her boring requests, so she wasn't lying to Naruto when she told him that she would be doing boring stuff.

She still hadn't told Rias that she had a boyfriend.

She should do that soon.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 First Argument?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ **Sorry, been busy with family stuff the last few days. Haven't had much time to write.**  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Uuuuuuuh... Why did Hell Week for the Soccer club have to start on the last day of Hell Week for the Kendo club?" Naruto complained to Koneko as he laid across his couch. His head was in her lap as the two of them sat in front of the TV. Hell Week for the Kendo club had been bad enough, but on the last day of that he had to start the torturous week for the Soccer club.

The second he was done with Kendo Club for the day, he had to go and meet with the Soccer Club and start on the physical training for that club... while he was exhausted from a week of extreme physical exhaustion thanks to the kendo club.

"... Why don't you quit one of the clubs?" Koneko asked as she ran her hand through his hair. His hair was tickling her thighs, for starters, but she didn't mind it that much. He was extremely exhausted, and she didn't want to make him sit up or move around. Not to mention his head was warm, and she liked that feeling against her body. "... What are we watching?" Koneko asked as she looked at the movie that Naruto had playing.

He had Getflix, and they were watching a movie off of that, on the TV.

"... I'm not the type to give up. I don't really know what we are watching. I picked a random movie with a high rating... want me to turn it off?" Naruto asked as he grabbed the remote off of his chest. He wouldn't give up either club, he loved both of them. It was hard on him, but it would get easier when the the current week was over. "... Huh?" Naruto asked when he saw her leaning down.

She took the remote from him.

"Are there any... special interest movies on Getflix?" Koneko asked as she backed out of the movie and started to look through it.

"... What?" Naruto asked, and Koneko rolled her eyes.

"Porn, does Getflix have porn on it? We've been dating for months now Naruto. We've gone on plenty of dates... guys like porn right? I wanted to watch something you liked." Koneko explained to him. She didn't really have an interest in porn, though she was curious as to what he liked in porn. "... I promise I won't get angry." Koneko promised Naruto, even though she knew she might judge him.

Naruto glanced up at her.

"I don't have watch porn." Naruto told her, and she blinked in surprise at that.

"... Magazines?"

"I've never really looked at magazines either." Naruto admit to his utter lack of porn or pornographic objects. He had nothing to watch or read with her, if that was what she was going for. Koneko leaned down and kissed him on the lips for his answer. This wasn't their first kiss, obviously. They had gone on plenty of dates at this point, and gotten to the point that they could just sit down and do nothing. Just enjoy each other.

It was usually him that initiated kisses though.

"You really don't do any of that stuff?" Koneko asked, very surprised, but pleased.

"I don't even masturbate." Naruto stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

He could see Koneko didn't believe that one.

"Explain."

"My Aunt has like super hearing and super smell I guess. I'm not ashamed of my body... but I think it is a little embarrassing to do that in the same house as somebody who _never leaves_." Naruto spoke with a small amount of annoyance. Koneko raised an eyebrow, but she could admit that reason was valid behind why he wouldn't want to do anything to himself. "Not to mention I was trying to be respectful to you. I mean, I shouldn't masturbate when I have a girlfriend right?" Naruto asked her with some confliction in his voice.

She was his first girlfriend, so it was new grounds for him. He didn't want to rush anything, but at the same time he didn't want to go too slow either.

Koneko blushed slightly.

"... Thank you. I'm not... opposed to you perving on me though. I mean, as long as you don't perv on somebody else. You are only allowed to have nasty thoughts about me." Koneko laid down some ground rules. She was not against having sex with him. She was not a human girl, and she liked the down on her lap. She wasn't going to do that stupid waiting for marraige thing, not when she found a guy she liked.

She wasn't human, and she was not raised by humans.

"... Don't you hate the perverted trio?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded.

She did hate those three.

"They peek on random women to sate their own lust. I'm your girlfriend... I'm okay with you perving on me... and _only_ me." Koneko really reinforced that point. She didn't want to see him perv on anyone else. She was his, and he was hers alone. She wanted him to be loyal to her, no that she was afraid that he wouldn't be. "You're my teddy bear after all." Koneko added onto the end with a small smile.

Naruto looked a little confused.

"... This isn't a trap, right?" Naruto asked her, and she smiled a little wider.

"See for yourself." Koneko told him, and sat back up with his head off of her lap. He rearranged himself so that he was looking at her. He put his hands on her shoulders, while her own hands started to unbutton her shirt. He watched her completely unbutton, until her bra was visible.

Even though she was small, she still had breasts large enough to require that she wear a bra. She wore a bra that covered the lower halfs of her breasts, white with blue spots on it. She still had her shirt on, but it was moved to the side so that her front could be revealed.

"... I'm suspicious, but I'm also really curious." Naruto stated as he reached forward. Koneko watched as his hands got closer to her breasts. She awaited with held breath, waiting for his skin to connect with her own. Naruto paused inches away from her breasts and looked her in the eyes. "... You aren't going to call me a pervert, or something like that... right?" Naruto asked her, just to make sure she wasn't messing with him.

That would suck.

"I want this too." Koneko explained to him. She wanted him to touch her as well. The only reason she had even waited this long, was because she wanted to see what kind of man he truly was. She had been waiting for him to make the first move for over a week now, and she wasn't usually a patient girl. She had found he was a good man, somebody she could entrust her body to. "So hurry up and touch my body." Koneko firmly spoke her desires to him.

His hands moved the last few inches, palming her breasts as his fingers pressed into the top of them. He was able to fit them in his hand, but his fingers still sank into the top of them. He was able to relish in their softness, and how perky they were.

"... Wow." Naruto muttered, impressed with her body.

She was so soft.

"Sorry if they aren't very big... I bet they would feel better... without a bra?" Koneko hinted, hoping that Naruto would get the hint. She wanted to guide him into stripping her clothes off. Telling him what she wanted him to do, and take this as far as she wanted it to go. "... Take off my bra." Koneko told him more bluntly when he just continued to play with her breasts. He was just moving his hands over them, and giving them firm squeezes.

Naruto blinked.

"... Sorry... I don't know why you are subconscious about them. They might be small, but I think they look great on you. Let me just..." Naruto paused as he moved his hands around her back, sliding them over her ribs. Koneko squirmed when he touched her ribs, unconsciously squeezing her legs together over the sensative touch. Naruto put his hands on the hook of her bra, and started to fiddle with it. "... Whoops... Sorry." Naruto told her when the hooks snapped off.

Koneko smiled at him.

"You're buying me a new one, but we can continue. Looks like my bra won't come off while I'm wearing my shirt." Koneko hinted at him again. Since her sleaves would prevent her from taking her bra off, she was going to have Naruto take the shirt off for her. "... Take off my shirt." Koneko said, just in case Naruto didn't get it.

"I got it that time." Naruto informed her as his hands went up to her shoulders. He pulled the sleeves of her shirt down her arms, and it slid off of her body behind her. The pink of her right nipple could be seen already sticking out of the bra. Naruto grabbed the straps of her bra and pushed them down off of her arms as well.

Koneko was down to just her skirt, her panties, and her socks at this point. Both of her breasts were open to him. She grabbed his hands and moved them back to her own breasts.

"... This isn't a trap." Koneko felt the need to say when Naruto gave her a suspicious look.

"... You have to admit, this is weird. You hate perverts." Naruto told her, and she nodded her head.

"I do." Koneko agreed with his logic. "I hate perverts, but you're my boyfriend. I'm fine... I _want_ you to perv on me. I won't call you a pervert... because I want to do stuff to you as well." Koneko spoke as her face started to turn a little red. Her cheeks burning as the blood rushed to her face.

She had trouble saying that.

She always tried to control her emotions around others, she allowed annoyance to show through, but with those she trusted she would show her emotions. She just anyone, she had emotions. She just had a very monotone voice, so it was hard for her to express it with words alone.

"... What?" Naruto asked, a little surprise.

His own cheeks were burning up.

"I want to touch you too..." Koneko told him as she grabbed the hem of his shirt, and pulled it up over his head. Naruto raised his arms to help her, and she smiled at him being accepting of her behavior. "... Are you sure you're Japanese?" Koneko asked when she looked at his body. He seemed so unlike any Japanese person she had ever seen before. Blond hair, blue eyes, peach colored skin, a more dense muscular structure, and the the shape of both his face and his eyes all screamed foreigner.

Naruto just laughed at her question.

"Well, my Aunt's name is Selene... My Mom was also Italian... I don't think anyone in my family is actually Japanese though. I think my Great-Grandpa or something moved here from somewhere else." Naruto mentioned the little bit of his family history he had asked about. He really wasn't genetically Japanese at all. He was born and raised in Japan though, so from that point of view he was Japanese. He was a citizen of the country, and his family had been in the country for a long time.

Koneko scooted closer to him and put her ear against his chest.

"... You nervous?" Koneko asked as she heard the quick speed of his heartbeat. His heart was racing faster than when he had gotten shot. She had been close enough to him then that she could feel it when she helped him stop the bleeding.

"Of course I am! I mean, my girlfriend is half naked, and is trying to get me half naked. I'm nervous ya know!" Naruto quickly admitted. Koneko nodded her head in agreement.

She was nervous as well.

She covered it up by unbuttoning the front of his pants. She unzipped them, and she looked up at Naruto and nodded to him.

"Off."

"... My girlfriend is so demanding." Naruto said, covering up his nervousness with jokes. He stood up off of the couch and started to remove his pants. He allowed them to drop, and stepped out of them. Naruto stopped when he felt Koneko put something in the hem of his underwear. He turned his head and looked down, seeing that she had stuck a bill in his boxers. "... What is this?" Naruto asked her as he pointed at the note.

"... I was trying to make you less nervous. Now, if you wouldn't mind... I want to see it." Koneko told him, and Naruto sat back on the couch.

She could see the bulge on the front of his boxers.

"Sheesh, making a guy strip for you." Naruto teased Koneko, and she rolled her eyes. She unzipped the side of her skirt, before she got on her back. Her ass pointed at him as she raised her legs enough so that she could take her own skirt off. She had panties that matched her bra, which was on the floor. "... Are we really doing this?" Naruto asked when he realized that Koneko was not against being naked.

Infact, the more clothes she took off, the more confident she seemed to be getting with this. The blush on her cheeks was starting a fade. When she saw that he was as nervous as she was, it seemed to help her get over her own insecurities.

"If you have protection, we can go all the way. If you don't, we will stop at third base... Third base it is." Koneko told him, and Naruto couldn't help the goofy smile he gave her.

This was really happening.

Koneko reached for his boxers. Naruto moved his hand so that it was in the back of her panties. His thumb outside as his fingers gripped her round butt. What she lacked in her boobs, she more than made up for in her well-sized ass. Naruto moved her panties down so that her ass slowly became more revealed. Koneko sat on top of Naruto's hand as he continued to take her panties off, until he managed to get them over her thighs. He moved then down her legs, and got a good look at her most precious spot.

"... That's pretty." Naruto said when he saw the smooth slit between her legs. Not a single hair to be seen. She was a little moist though, the only real sign of her arousal over what they were doing.

Koneko was not as gentle.

She ripped his boxers off of him. She grabbed both sides of his boxers, and ripped them in half as she took them off of him. She tossed them to the side, and she took a moment to gaze at what she was seeing.

"... Yeah, you aren't Japanese. Are you sure you're 15 years old?" Koneko asked as she looked at his member standing proud and tall. She was pretty sure that at 15 years old, standing at 5 and a half inches was pretty damn big. Not to mention, that was a good amount bigger than what Japanese _adults_ had on average. She wasn't sure if she would be able to take it all inside of her at her own current size.

"... Is it big?" Naruto asked as he looked down at himself.

"... Are you kidding?" Koneko asked with a dumbfounded look at his ignorance. Even she, as a female, knew things about this subject. She had heard other girls whispering rumors, girls talked about sex just as much as men did, they were just more discreet. "Don't you shower with the guys from the Soccer club? You didn't notice they were smaller than you?" Koneko asked Naruto, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I wasn't really paying attention. I mean... is it that noticable?" Naruto asked her, a little self-conscious about his apparently larger than average size.

"... Yes, it is very noticable. I might not even be able to take all of you, when we have sex. If you haven't noticed, my body is kind of small." Koneko gestured to herself. The size of his cock kind of intimidated her. It made her a little insecure in her own ability to take him inside of her. She had never had anything inside of her before, other than her own finger... finger as in singular. She never even used two fingers, just the one. "... and not to mention you are going to get even _bigger_ later." Koneko spoke with a twitching eyebrow.

Naruto laughed, but it wasn't his "humor" laugh. It was a laugh that showed he was starting to get uncomfortable.

"... I'm sorry?" Naruto apologized, unsure of how to continue.

Koneko noticed his tone.

Koneko laid down across his leg, her head laying against his stomach as she looked down at him. She wrapped her hands around his soldier with her blush returned full force. Naruto reached down, and his hand travelled over her stomach so that he was cupping her sex as well. He could feel how wet she was with his palm.

"Just third base..." Koneko reminded _herself_ , even though she was speaking out loud. She moved her hands, softly, up and down his erect member. "... What are you waiting for?" Koneko asked _Naruto_ as she glanced at him.

Naruto started to rub her sex with his palm. She shivered a little at the rough texture of his hand rubbing her lips. The raw rubbing pulling against her lower lips, and stimulating her more than when she did it herself. Naruto spread her lips with two of his fingers, and used a third to just just against her entrance. He was just trying to feel her body at the moment. His other hand was rubbing the top of her head.

"Does this feel good?" Naruto asked her.

This was a first for him.

"Yes... Warn me when you are about to... do that." Koneko told Naruto as she got back to stroking him. She herself played around with him. She didn't know what she was doing herself, so she was trying a little bit of everything. She would rub the top of the head, stroke the length, or even give her sack a rub. She was trying to gauge Naruto's reactions to see what he liked, and didn't like. "I don't want it in my hair." Koneko told him her reason.

She would rather not get it there.

"... Your hair is white." Naruto deadpanned.

"I do not... want it... in my hair. If you shoot it in my hair, I _will_ be angry." Koneko told him more firmly than before.

Naruto chuckled a little.

Naruto took this chance to finally slip his finger inside of her. He continued to rub, and allowed his finger to wiggle and feel around inside of her. Koneko squirmed a little on his leg, even more so when he brushed up against her G-spot by mistake. Koneko moved her own hips to try and get him to touch _that_ spot again. Naruto noticed that, and started to backtrack his own wiggles until he found what made her squirm. Naruto bit the inside of his cheeks as he thought about the texture.

Inside of her was soft, and wet... but there was a small spot an inch or two inside of her that was... spongey to the touch? It was a different texture than the rest of the flesh inside of her. Naruto started to touch and prode that part of her.

"... This is either the clit... or the G-spot." Naruto muttered to himself as he continued to play with that one spot inside of her.

"G-spot... the clit is the nub on the outside. You are rubbing against it with your palm... I'm close." Koneko answered his unasked question. She liked what he was doing, so she wanted to let him know to keep doing it. She didn't want to become one of those women that didn't speak up during sex, or foreplay. If she liked, or disliked something, she was going to tell Naruto so that they could either stop, or keeping doing what they liked. "Are you close?" Koneko asked, and Naruto have a strained grin.

"... I've been holding it back." Naruto mentioned to her, and she blinked, stopping what she was doing.

"Really?" Koneko gave him a surprised look.

"... Well, I wanted to cum together with you... Is that weird?" Naruto asked her with a bit of his nervous laugh returning.

He was just trying to be considerate.

"... You know that women take longer to cum than men right? If you are going to cum, just do it. I don't want you to hold yourself back for my sake." Koneko told him with some concern for his health. It wasn't good for him to hold it back for too long. It could lead to him getting a case of blue balls if he did that.

Naruto was stubborn.

"No, I'm holding it until you cum." Naruto told her, and she gave him an annoyed look as he continued to finger her.

"Idiot. Sex feels _better_ for women. We don't even _need_ to cum to have our needs satisfied. If you paid _attention_ during biology, you would _know_ that a woman's _clit_ alone feels more pleasure than a man's entire penis. So stop holding back, and just cum already stupid." Koneko told him with some more irritation in her voice at his stubborness. As much as she loved that trait on him, she didn't like it right now.

"I don't want to, not until you cum. I want you to be satisfied." Naruto told her, and Koneko nearly shouted out.

"Seriously?... _Seriously_? You are going to hold yourself back... _how_ are you holding yourself back this long? Doesn't this hurt?" Koneko asked with annoyance, concern, and most of all curiousity when she realized that Naruto was doing something most guys didn't do... couldn't do actually. She was concerned that he was feeling pain thanks to his stubborness. "... Just cum already! Why is this a big deal for you?" Koneko asked even as she shivered.

He was really good at playing with her G-spot, even if he was being a stubborn ass about not cumming, even though she was telling him to.

"I am not cumming until you do, and that's final!"

"... Damnit, how many times do I have to tell you. I don't need to cum for you to satisfy me. I feel more pleasure from sex than you do... So stop holding back, and cum!" Koneko was getting more and more annoyed with Naruto.

"No!"

Naruto gave her a slightly pained grin, and she looked at him with her annoyance growing. She could feel in her hands that he was throbbing. He was holding back a second load that he _should_ be ejecting. He was starting to sweat from the pure physical strain of holding himself back at this point.

"Seriously, stop being stubborn! You can cum before me, I don't mind. If you want to finish me off, after you cum, it doesn't change anything. There isn't any shame in cumming faster than me." Koneko tried to reason with Naruto.

Naruto was not somebody who often listened to reason.

"No..." Naruto said weaker than before. It was getting harder for him to hold back at this point. Each second was slowly making the pain grow more intense. "... I want you to cum, is that so bad?" Naruto asked her.

Koneko gave him a sharp look.

"Yes, that is bad... I mean... no... yes... I'm happy you want me to cum, but not if it means you have to get hurt." Koneko admitted, before she moaned when he pushed up inside of her harder than before. Koneko sighed when she realized that Naruto wasn't the type that was going to give up on this.

It took a few more minutes... close to 3 minutes total, before Koneko shivered as her face scrunched up, and came into Naruto's hand. She came for close to 30 seconds straight (women came longer than men did), before she started to relax.

"Oh thank god-" Naruto said not noticing Koneko twitching in pain at him saying those words around her. "-that means I came stop holding back." Naruto said as he relaxed his groin. Koneko quickly placed her mouth over the head of his penis when he started to cum. She caught it all inside of her mouth.

Unlike women, it took men a few seconds to finish their orgasms. In seconds, she had a small mouthful of cum.

'... Why did I do this?' Koneko thought to herself when she realized it tasted salty... and she wasn't the biggest fan of that. She glanced at Naruto, who was looking at her.

"... Are you okay?" Naruto asked her, and she answered him by swallowing his load. She gulped it down, her hand on her lips as she prevented any from escaping. She kept doing what she was doing, until she got it all down her throat. Not a single drop inside of her mouth, and she opened it to show him.

"... It's kind of salty." Koneko told him. "Are you okay?" Koneko asked him as she looked at his flaccid state. Naruto laughed at rubbed the back of his head. She was concerned about him, and she had a good point to be. "Sorry if I got... heated." Koneko apologized, and Naruto laughed a little more.

Yeah, he was too.

"... I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to satisfy you." Naruto admitted, and Koneko elbowed him in the stomach as she laid herself on his lap.

That was stupid.

"... What? I told you, we girls feel more pleasure from sex than guys do. If you are about to cum, just cum. You don't need to hold back for my sake." Koneko deadpanned to him. Why was this lesson so hard for him to understand?

She noticed Naruto make a face.

"I know it's stupid... but isn't it romantic is we do it together?" Naruto questioned her, and she rolled her eyes.

"It's not romantic seeing you hurt yourself to try and please me. I'm happy you care so much... but if you really want me to cum, make me cum during foreplay. That way I don't have to worry about you hurting yourself during sex." Koneko spoke with a roll of her eyes. She wasn't going to allow him to keep hurting himself for his stupid male pride. If he did this during foreplay, then she would hate to see how much he would do this during sex.

"But-"

"Promise me Naruto. I want to hear you promise you won't do this when we start having sex. I will be very angry with you if you do this again." Koneko told him as she crossed her arms, looking up into his eyes with stern yellow ones. Now that they were starting their journey of sexual discovery together, she would not allow him to get himself really hurt because of his stupid male pride.

"But-"

"Promise me Naruto, promise me or we _won't_ be having sex anytime in the near future." Koneko wasn't going to allow him to talk his way out of this.

Naruto sighed.

"... But-"

"Promise. Me."

"Fine! I promise! Why do you care if I hold myself back? I mean, so what if I get a little hurt." Naruto told her.

She gave him a hard look.

"I care if you get hurt. You're my boyfriend, and I don't want you getting hurt. I don't like seeing you hurting... and I _hate_ seeing you get hurt because of me." Koneko spelled it out for him. She sat up and started to glare at him. It was romantic when he took those bullets for her, not that he needed to, but it still hurt her on the inside to see him get hurt. It hurt her when she saw him sore and aching after practice. She hated seeing him in pain, so she tried to make the pain a little better.

This time though, she could avoid his pain completely... and he was being stubborn and bringing it onto himself.

"I don't care if I get hurt, I just want to make you feel good. As long as I make you feel good, I'm happy! I don't want to cum first, and leave you hanging!" Naruto spat back with more fire than before. The two of them started to get more heated with each other as their looks became more intense.

"Who cares if you cum first!? If you really want to make me happy, then don't hold yourself back! If you really want to make me cum, you can finish me off with your fingers or something after you cum! It doesn't make you any less of a man!" Koneko started to raise her voice higher than before. She was really starting to get angry at him.

"Oh! I just came, but don't worry, I'll finish you off with my fingers! That isn't nearly as romantic as us cumming at the same time! Why don't you get this!?" Naruto asked as he literally started to shout at her.

It bothered him that she didn't understand this.

"It's romantic, but it's stupid for you to hurt yourself! You want to satisfy me, and I really do appreciate that! I do! I'm happy you want to do this for me... but I'm NOT going to be satisfied knowing you were in pain to make me happy!" Koneko shouted right back at him.

"Would you kids shut up!?"

...

"... That's embarrassing..." Naruto muttered with red cheeks when he realized that the people living next to him had heard the entire thing that they had been doing.

Koneko sighed, her anger gone.

"... Listen... You think it's romantic to do this together. I understand, I really do... but I'm never going to feel happy, knowing you got hurt. I want to have sex with you... but I'm not going to do that if I think you are going to hurt yourself." Koneko spoke softer, more calmly than before. Being interupted earlier taking her anger out of her, and replacing it with a more calm attitude again.

Naruto nodded his head.

"... I know I'm being stupid. I just... It's stupid..." Naruto trailed off, and Koneko touched his cheek.

"... Even if it's stupid, I want to hear it. I won't judge you, I promise." Koneko said, now able to see the worry in his eyes without her anger clouding her sight.

...

"... I'm afraid that... What if... I can't make you feel as good as you make me feel..." Naruto stopped when Koneko put her hand on his mouth.

She was smiling.

"You don't have any reason to feel insecure. I'm don't want to have sex with you because I want you to make me cum... I'm selfish... but I'm not that selfish. I want to have sex with you... simply because I want to make _you_ feel good. As long as you feel good, I'm satisfied." Koneko was gentle with her words. She kissed him gently over his heart, and she wrapped her arms around him and pushed him down onto his back.

Naruto held onto her.

"... I'm sorry I made you worry." Naruto apologized to her, and she rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"... I'm sorry I wasn't thinking about your feelings. I didn't know this was that important to you. Listen, we've just started explorin sex together. If you want to make me cum, I won't stop you... but please, promise me you won't hurt yourself. I don't want you holding yourself back. There isn't any shame... and I promise I will _never_ shame you for it." Koneko promised him as she laid smaller kisses on his chest. She gripped his entire body tighter with her arms as she did so.

It took her a long time to get attached to people... but Naruto just had this _magic_ about him that made it so easy for somebody to get close to him. To open themselves up to him, and reveal everything. When she first started dating him, she thought it would take a long time before she started to feel this comfortable with him.

"Seeing me hurt really hurts you?" Naruto asked the air, not Koneko, as he looked up at the ceiling. If seeing him hurt, hurt Koneko, then he didn't want to hurt her. "... I promise I won't hurt myself... but I also promise this... look at me..." Naruto looked down at her, waiting until he could lock eyes with her.

"Yes?"

"I also promise this... I will do everything in my power to make sure you always orgasm. I won't hold myself back, and I won't hurt myself... I promise, that every time we have sex, _you will cum_. Fingers, tongue, or whatever else it takes for that to happen. You don't have a problem with that?" Naruto asked her near the end of his promise.

Koneko shook her head.

"I'm happy with that. I want to feel good with you... I just don't want you hurting yourself to make me feel good... I think we settled our first argument well." Koneko spoke with her monotome returning.

That was right, this was their first real argument.

"... I think we should get our insecuritied out now, instead of let them come to bite us later." Naruto mentioned, since he didn't like arguing with her.

It made him feel bad.

"I'm afraid that my breasts won't grow, and I'm going to be small forever." Koneko shared with him first.

"I like you just the way you are. Toujou Koneko is beautiful just the way she is. I'm scared of failure, and not being accepted by people." Naruto told Koneko one of his own fears. She nuzzled her head up into his chin, and nodded her head.

"... Whenever you fail, I will always be there to accept you. I'm insecure about the way I talk. I always speak in a monotone, and I'm afraid that people will hate me for it." Koneko continued on with the talking. Now that they were laying everything down on the table, she would give him some of her darker secrets she didn't tell others.

"... Anyone who hates you for that is stupid, and can't see just how amazing you are. I'm afraid of being alone..." Naruto paused as he looked down at her.

Koneko looked up at him.

"... You'll never be alone... I'll be here for you... always." Koneko promised him, and she crawled up his body a little and kissed him.

She never knew that Naruto was afraid of these sorts of things.

She was happy he was willing to tell her.

"... I'm going to call in sick tomorrow. Tomorrow, I want to spend the entire day here, cuddling with you." Koneko stated to him, and Naruto rubbed her back and closed his eyes. He liked that, and he was going to do the same thing.

They fell asleep minutes later in each other's arms.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Rias and the Police?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Before anyone thinks this is a Naruto/Koneko pairing, just remember this.**_ _ **I can, HAVE, and will kill off characters. I will also end relationships.**_  
 _ **If I don't say what the pairing is... you don't know what it is, so don't assume you know what it is.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Hello, Uzumaki-kun I take it? A friend of mine, Koneko, didn't show up to school today. I asked around, and a lot of people guessed that she was with you."

Naruto wasn't expecting to see Rias Gremory the day after he and Koneko started to sexually experiment with each other. They had already skipped school together, but he didn't think that Rias Gremory would come to his apartment looking for Koneko. Koneko had somehow known though, and was currently hiding in the bathroom so that they didn't get caught. Naruto just looked at Rias for a moment.

 _Get rid of her somehow._

That was what Koneko wanted him to do.

"... How do you know where I live?" Naruto asked, not even thinking about what Koneko told him. _Only_ Koneko out of all of the students at the school knew where he lived. The teachers didn't know, since he had rather recently moved. His home was still listed in the school records as he home with his aunt. He was genuinely curious about how she knew where he lived.

That was not information that she should have.

"... I asked some of your club members. They were more than willing-"

"I didn't tell the Kendo club or Soccer club where I lived..." Naruto said as he got his phone out. Naruto started to dial on it, and Rias looked at him with a curious eye. "Hello, police. There is a girl stalking me. Her name is Rias Gremory, and she goes to Kuoh Academy." Naruto started off as he called the police to get rid of Rias.

Rias blinked, before she changed her face to a downright shocked look. She took the phone from Naruto and held it to her ear.

"No worried officer, I'm just a friend from school! There is no stalking going on, I assure you!" Rias spoke to... nothing when she realized there was nothing going on over the other end of the phone. Naruto swiped his phone from her, and showed that he had the number on dial, but he had yet to actually call it. "... I went to the school records." Rias spoke as she got the hint.

He wanted the truth.

"My apartment number isn't on the record." Naruto brought his thumb closer to the "Call" button. "The truth... now." Naruto demanded of Rias, and she sighed and crossed her arms under her impressive bossom. Naruto glanced down at them for a moment. Not because he was interested in them.

How the hell were they that big, and not completely sagging?

It was a mystery.

"I just want to know if you saw Koneko. I'll get out of your hair... you aren't wearing pants." Rias noticed for the first time that Naruto was wearing a shirt... and no pants. She had been looking him in the eye, but now that she had glanced down she could see that he wasn't wearing pants. "... Can you at least put on some underwear before answering the door?" Rias asked as she looked away from Naruto.

Naruto glanced down.

"... Well... I forgot to put on underwear. Sorry about that... now go away. I don't want to talk with a stalker." Naruto stated as he slammed the door. Naruto looked towards the bathroom, and Koneko peeked her head out. She looked towards him, with a raised eyebrow. "Are her tits natural?" Naruto asked Koneko as he pointed to the door, sure that Rias was on the other side of the door.

He figured Koneko would know.

"Yes, they are... Were you really going to call the police?" Koneko asked, and Naruto raised the phone up.

"... This is a candy phone. When you press the call button, all it does is make candy come out of the bottom. I saw it, and thought it was funny." Naruto stated as he showed it by pressing call, and the bottom ejecting some candy. "How does she know where I live?" Naruto asked Koneko.

He actually was concerned about that.

"... I'm not completely sure, but she isn't going to give up that easily. She is stubborn... and please put underwear on. I'm the only one allowed to see you naked." Koneko reminded Naruto, and he grumbled as he went over to the couch.

...

"You destroyed my underwear." Naruto reminded her as he grabbed his pants instead, and slipped them on without underwear. He sent her a look, since that was one of the copies of his favorite pair.

"You destroyed my bra." Koneko reminded him.

They both sighed, but Koneko went back into the bathroom when there was another knock on the door. Naruto turned around and opened it up, revealing Rias once more. She had her arms crossed, and was giving him a look. She looked down and saw that he was now wearing pants. She sighed in relief, before she glanced around his apartment.

"So have you seen her? I'll be on my way-" Rias was stopped.

"I saw her. She is at her apartment, but she is sick. So leave her alone. I'm going to go over there and get her some lunch. She called me and asked me to pick her up some sweets." Naruto "admit" to Rias with a harder look. Rias sighed in relief, her hand going to her heart. Naruto's eyes softened when he saw the relief in her sigh. "She is doing fine. Don't worry." Naruto told Rias, and she nodded to him.

"Thank you Uzumaki-kun, for taking care of her when she is feeling sick. I'm ashamed that I didn't know she was getting sick. I'm glad she has a friend she gets along with." Rias spoke politely to Naruto. Glad that they were over the trouble they were having before. She was happy to know that Koneko was okay.

She was afraid that she had gotten mistaken for a stray.

"... How do you know where I live though?" Naruto repeated his earlier question, and Rias paused when she realized the earlier trouble they had wasn't over.

"A person saw you come this way, and I guessed. It is hard to admit that I didn't know, so I made up the earlier lies to cover up my guess." Rias lied to Naruto. She would just manipulate his memories... but she looked at his pointed ears and could guess it might not work.

He didn't seem like a vampire, for one he lacked any magic power. She couldn't sense anything coming from him in the slightest. She had been having him watched, because he was suspicious. But he didn't drink, he showed no adversion to Vampire weaknesses. Records of his parents show they are both apparently human.

Not to mention those same records showed that he had been in this city his entire life, meaning that it was more normal for him to be in the city.

"... Hah, that makes me feel better. Looks like you aren't so perfect after all. Everyone is convinced you are some perfect girl... but I knew you had something off about you." Naruto stated as he pointed an amused finger at her.

Rias' eyes widened.

"Off?" She questioned as she schooled her features.

"You are beautiful, your grades are super high... you are super athletic, the club president of a club... you have amazing manners apparently... I mean, nobody is that perfect. Not to mention... look at your body... If I didn't know better, I would say you were some kind of succubus here to steal harvet humans." Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head with a large grin stretched across his face.

"... I would say more devilish, wouldn't you?" Rias asked, trying to divert suspicion by hiding her secret in plain sight.

...

"Then touching this cross should hurt you." Naruto told Rias as he held a across up to her. It was the cross that his aunt gave him... it belonged to his mother apparently. His aunt never touched it, though she did tell him she never touched it out of respect for his mother. Naruto always kept it close to his body, like in his pants pocket.

He wasn't religious, but if it was his mother's cross, he would keep it on his body.

'... Okay, so he isn't a Vampire... but how can I avoid touching the cross?' Rias thought as she backed away unconsciously.

It would look suspicious if she refused right?

"I'm just kidding, no need to act like you are a devil. Sheesh, 8th Grader Syndrome much?" Naruto rolled his eyes when he saw her reaction. Naruto placed his cross back in his pocket, and Rias let out a sigh in relief.

He gave her the perfect excuse.

"... Well Uzumaki-kun, I didn't know you were religious." Rias spoke, since she hadn't been aware of that.

"I'm not. This cross is my Mom's..." Naruto told her, and she nodded with a bigger sigh of relief.

That was nice to know the enemy wasn't amongst them.

"Well, thank you. Tell Koneko that I want to talk to her when she is better. I'll leave you alone." Rias told Naruto as she started to walk away. Naruto closed the door after her, as he went towards the bathroom door.

"She's gone."

Koneko came out of the bathroom and gave Naruto a raised eyebrow when she looked towards his pocket that she had saw him put it in. She had been peeking through a crack at what had been happening.

"You never told me about your family." Koneko told Naruto, and he shrugged.

"My parents are dead, died shortly after I was born. My aunt took me, and brought me to Kuoh, before raising me. I was about two when they died, so I don't remember anything about them." Naruto told her with a laid back tone. He had a LONG time to come to terms with his lack of parents. Not to mention he always had his aunt to look after him. He never really felt all that bad about not having parents before. "You never speak about your family." Naruto mentioned.

"I don't have a family." Koneko answered back.

She would rather not talk about that.

"Now I think I said something about helping my sick girlfriend... I think a hot bath is in order." Naruto said with a smile.

Koneko smiled.

She pretended to couch.

"... I think my cold is getting worse. I need a hot bath, asap." Koneko went along with what he was saying. They had just started exploring each other's bodies, and even though they weren't having full blown sex yet... they were both comfortable in the nude.

Koneko frowned when she walked behind him.

When was the best time for her to tell him... everything?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Stop it with the Cliche "Don't put him in a Peerage" or "Don't make him a Devil" reviews.**  
 **I wasn't originally going to do that anyway, but if you keep annoying me about it...**  
 **Even if I did it, you can bet your ass that I would take it, and put an entirely new spin on it to make it fun and original.**


	7. Chapter 7 Bad Luck?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ **Just because I said that I was WILLING to break up and kill characters, does NOT translate to me saying I am GOING to do it.  
** **I might do it, I might not. You don't know. That is what makes it fun.**  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Hey Mom, Dad... sorry that I haven't visited in... a few months." Naruto greeted his parent's graves, Koneko standing next to him. The graves were outside of Selene's house, but she was gone at the moment so it was empty. Koneko, holding onto his hand as he introduced her to the graves of his loved ones. "... I got a girlfriend... I think you would like her." Naruto stated as he looked to Koneko.

She gently squeezed his hand.

"Hello, I'm Toujou Koneko... thank you for bringing Naruto into the world." Koneko bowed to the graves. Naruto lit candles and placed them on the graves, and he gave a vase of flowers to Koneko. She bent down and placed the flowers on the ground as well. She placed her hands together... but she didn't pray.

Yeah, not something she was allowed to do, even in the safety of her own mind.

As a Devil, if she prayed she would feel pain. She could say God's name and everything, that didn't hurt her or anything. But she thanked god for anything, or anyone tried to give his blessing to her, she would feel some pretty bad pain.

"... I know this is a weird place for a date, but I wanted them to meet you." Naruto told Koneko with an uneasy smile.

Koneko nodded.

He had surprised her with this rather suddenly, but she wasn't unpleasantly surprised. She was happy that he was doing this for her. Koneko sat in front of the grave, and Naruto sat with her.

"Will talking about them help?" Koneko asked him, and Naruto laughed awkwardly.

"I don't remember them much, my Aunt would know a lot better." Naruto admitted to Koneko.

"I'm more than willing to talk, and who is this... girl?"

"Aunt! You are back!?" Naruto shouted out in shock when Selene showed herself behind him. Naruto jumped up in shock, surprised that she had managed to sneak up on him without him seeing her.

Vampire.

Koneko could tell right away this woman was a pure-blooded Vampire. Her doll-like appearance, to the cold aura that constantly surrounded her body. The death-like color to her skin, and the way the moonlight reflected the beauty of her body. The red on her lips, the red lipstick that hid the blood that she sucked. No doubt the reason that Naruto smelled like a Vampire, even though he didn't seem to be one. The magical power in this woman wasn't anything to scoff at, even though she wasn't all that powerful.

"Selene Uzumaki, formally Selene _Vladi_... It is nice to meet you. Now Naruto, I haven't seen you in awhile, and you completely forget your manners. Introduce to me your friend." Selene stated as she looked down at Koneko with narrowed eyes, turning from pinkish to burning red. Her eyes narrowed even more dangerously as she looked at the girl, and managed to appear like she was gazing into Koneko's soul.

Devil.

Selene could tell that this girl was a Reincarnated Devil, somebody who lost their life as the creature they were before, and had both their body and soul transformed into a mix-breed between their prior race and the devil race. She could see that this girl was some kind of Yokai, simply because of the chakra she could sense inside of her. An energy that only Yokai, and those related to her husband, had in this world.

'Vampire... a Vampire from the same family as Gasper...' Koneko thought to herself as she glanced around.

"Right, Aunt, this is Koneko... my girlfriend. We've been dating for a few months now... and I wanted to introduce her to Mom and Dad." Naruto spoke, and he looked between Koneko and Selene.

Selene sighed.

'... Is he a Vampire?' Koneko thought as she looked at Naruto, confused. The only Vampire trait he seemed to show was the pointed ears. He didn't suck blood, had _no_ weaknesses, and she couldn't sense any magical power from him.

"Naruto, can you go and run to that little resturaunt I like, and purchase a meal for all of us. So that we can celebrate this tremendous occasion?" Selene requested of Naruto formally. She never took her eyes off of Koneko. Naruto nodded his head and started to run off, but not before patting Koneko's shoulder.

"I'm off, you two have fun!"

...

When Naruto left there was silence as the two looked at each other. Neither talked for fear that what they said would instigate something.

"You aren't his Aunt..." Koneko stated, and Selene sighed.

Naruto would be angry if she did anything to Koneko.

"Naruto doesn't even know about his heritage. I've been keeping it a secret for him, for his own safety. Since only Yokai are capable of sensing his chakra, and he doesn't really show Vampire traits... I hoped he could live a normal life." Selene admitted, since she knew that Koneko was going to ask that next. The reason why she wad doing this for him, and to him. She knew it went against the wishes of the original Naruto, who would rather be helping people.

She wanted him to be happy, and not struggling just to stay alive in a world that would attempt to use him, or kill him.

Ignorance was bliss.

"... Why isn't he a Vampire?" Koneko asked, unsure of how that worked.

"In DNA, a parent will pass down their strongest traits in order for their offspring to survive. My husband was from a clan called the Uzumaki clan. A parent passes down their strongest traits... so when my husband and I had a child, he passed down his Uzumaki blood... and I passed down my Vampire blood..." Selene didn't want this to go down violently. She also figured the more that Koneko knew, the easier it would be for the two of them to find some ground to help each other.

"... Then wouldn't he be closer to 1/4th or an 1/8th?" Koneko asked with a frown.

Selene shook her head.

"DNA is not so cut and dry. You only pass down half of your DNA to your child. When you have a child... your body tries to pass down it's best traits. My husband was Half-Uzumaki, but the strength of the Uzumaki blood ensured that it would be passed down... and my son's Uzumaki blood was stronger than his Vampire blood... my son passed down close to... a 1/10th of his Vampire side to his child." Selene spoke the math of what she had seen happen herself. DNA wasn't perfect in how it was passed down.

Her husband was Half-Uzumaki... but when they had a child, Naruto's Uzumaki half was considered the more likely to survive. So, the DNA focused mostly on passing down that portion of the DNA. To ensure the survival of the next generation, the Uzumaki blood took priority.

Thus a Half-Uzumaki/Half-Vampire was born.

The Uzumaki-Half was stronger than the Vampire-Half, so when their son had a child, their child's body attempted to pass down as much of the Uzumaki-Half as possible. So only a little of the Vampire DNA was actually passed down. Not to mention the fact that the Mother's half of the DNA was also passed down.

"Blood strength?" Koneko asked, and Selene nodded.

It was similar to how the child of a Nekoshou, would almost always be a Nekoshou. The blood of the Uzumaki was stronger than the blood of a Vampire. This meant that the traits of an Uzumaki would be more likely to be passed down.

"Of course, then my Grandson got with another human woman... When he had a child, the Vampire in his blood was already down to 1/20 of it's strength thanks to _his_ mother being human... Naruto is about 1/80th Vampire, and about about Half-Uzumaki... my husband's blood was _very_ powerful." Selene bragged about her husband. Koneko lowered her guard a little, a little more trusting of what this woman was saying.

"No magic..." Koneko spoke, and Selene shook her head.

"Naruto has magic... but it is always empty." Selene corrected Koneko.

"Empty?" Koneko asked with some confusion.

"Vampires drink blood to survive... we _have_ to drink blood, but we also get stronger when we drink strong blood. We use blood to not only survive, but also strengthen ourselves... Naruto has such little Vampire, that he doesn't HAVE to drink blood to live... so he has never filled his magical power... basically, Naruto has magic... but he is currently _out of magic._ " Selene corrected Koneko in her assumption. Koneko blinked in surprise at that little piece of information.

That was why she couldn't sense any magic from Naruto?

She couldn't sense any magic from Naruto, simply because he was out of magic? He needed to drink blood to regain the magic that he didn't have? That would imply that Naruto had Vampire powers, but he needed to use blood to refuel himself.

He was a car with no gas in it, and needed to refuel.

"So Vampires run out of magic when they don't drink blood?" Koneko asked with narrowed eyes.

"... We _die_ when we don't drink blood. He never run out of magic, because the amount of time we would need to go without blood would literally kill us. What is a _devil_ doing dating Naruto? Did your master send you to recruit him?" Selene asked dangerously, and Koneko could see the fires of hate in her eyes.

This might not end well.

"No... Rias thinks Naruto is a regular human. I have yokai blood, so I can sense his chakra... but I never told her that. Naruto was a nice guy, so I became friends with him... and we started dating a little after that... I want to keep him safe from the supernatural-" Koneko was interuped when a fox jumped between them.

"Kurama." Selene grunted out.

"Sorry, but not sorry, I'm going to stop that train of thought here. If you want to help Naruto, you should help him get stronger. Naruto has this funny little power to make strange things happen around him... Similar to how his very birth became a cluster fuck... Do you want to tell her what happened to his parents, or should I?" Kurama asked Selene with a grin on his face. He found human death in general to be hilarious, so long as death wasn't happening to Naruto or the Six Paths Sage.

Those were the only two humans that Kurama cared about, and would keep caring about. He didn't care about Naruto's children all that much. He helped look after them, but he didn't care too much about them.

They weren't Naruto... until one of those children became Naruto's reincarnation.

"His parents are dead..." Koneko stated.

Kurama grinned.

"Well, his _Father_ is dead... that is for sure. Of course, when a Vampire-Descendant and a Exorcist make a baby... a lot of people want that baby dead. Humans have this funny way of considering anything that isn't pure human to be something they should... purge... Got anything you want to confess Selene?" Kurama asked her with a grin continuing to grow on his face.

Koneko did not question the talking fox.

"... I stole Naruto... I faked his death when his father died, and stole him away from his mother. I figured Naruto would be able to have a normal life if everyone thought he was dead... he wouldn't be safe with his mother." Selene spoke with a wince at her own actions. She did it all for Naruto's safety, true, but even she knew that her actions were horrible.

Her husband would _never_ approve of what she did, and she would NEVER forgive herself of her own actions. She would always hold it over her heart, like a stake ready to pierce her.

"... So... His mother is alive... and he doesn't know it?" Koneko asked with her eyes showing her anger.

"I already hate myself, I don't need your hate making me feel worse... because it isn't possible for me to feel worse than I already do, so save your hate." Selene waved her hand and dismissed any anger that she could see in Koneko's eyes.

Kurama just waited for the silence to be broken.

It didn't break.

"Oh... and Naruto is in danger right now. Just wanted to let you know. So if you want to go save your boyfriend, you better hurry... Selene, why don't you stay here. I'll keep you company." Kurama's threat against Selene could be heard in what he said. His deep voice resounding and bringing back the primal fear into her.

She forgot how powerful Kurama was.

She had heard stories from Naruto of Kurama's power. How just by flaring his power, he could be sensed from countries away. That his malice and hatred were so powerful, that they could kill a lesser person instantly. That his chakra was SO dangerous, that only those related to the Sage of Six Paths would be able to handle it... and even then only those with the strength of the Uzumaki clan could handle the full force without it breaking their bodies.

Kurama, who even at a _fraction_ of his power could create a Tailed Beast Ball over 10 times his own size, with the power to wipe countries away with such ease that destroying the world would be no trouble for him.

Kurama, who could create natural disasters just by roaring, and flatten mountains with just a swipe of his tail.

His killing intent able to frighten entire armies into submission.

"... but-"

Kurama's tails, now having 9 of them, grabbed onto Selene and stopped her from moving when Koneko ran by Kurama in order to help Naruto.

"Girl, do I need to remind you that in this world, Naruto is the only person able to stop me? If Naruto dies, I go on a rampage... if I go on a rampage... this world will end. Your "Great Red" can't stop me... your Trihexa can't stop me... and that little dragon Ophis can't stop me. Do not test me child." Kurama spoke with the utmost malice in his words as he stared down Selene, freezing her in fear.

It was easy for her to forget that this little fox in front of her was able to stand up, and _tower_ over entire mountains with ease. How he could wrap one of his hands around the Great Red's neck with ease. That if he wanted to, nothing would be able to stop him.

"... Yes... I'll keep you company." Selene spoke, and Kurama sat her back down onto the ground.

"... Good. Now, let the little kitten do her job... and become Naruto's motivation for getting stronger." Kurama laid his head down with a grin.

"Huh?" Selene asked, and Kurama grunted.

"... That girl will either die, and Naruto will wish to become stronger to protect others... or she will save his life, and he will want to grow stronger to protect her." Kurama spoke with a knowing look on his face.

Yes, it was time for Naruto to start crawling his way back to the top of the food chain.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Yes, Kurama is bigger than Great Red.**  
 **Great Red is 100 meters long, but Kurama is SO tall that he can TOWER over Mountains. This means Great Red doesn't even come close to Kurama's size.**  
 **Also, Kurama was capable of (at less than 1% of his strength) a Tailed Beast Ball that was over 10 times his own size. Not to mention this was only HALF of Kurama's full power at the time.**

 **Kurama would have no trouble destroying Great Red or Trihexa.**  
 **He doesn't do it, because he simply want to see Naruto fight and grow stronger, because he has faith in Naruto.**


	8. Chapter 8 What?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'What the hell is even going on!?' Naruto thought to himself as he dodged a freaking spear made out of light. Naruto had long since thrown away the meal he had gotten in favor of saving his life. Screw eating dinner, when his life was being placed in danger. Naruto had a few cuts on his arms, none of them bleeding all that bad to be fair. He was also able to keep up the pace when it came to dodging the attacks.

Thank you Kendo practice!

What did he do to make this person want to kill him?

"You are only prolonging your own suffering. It would be less painful for you to just stop moving. I'm not like those Rogue Priests. I don't want to cause you any more pain than you need." A woman said as she formed a spear of yellow light. She was tall for a woman, about 5'9" in height, with extremely long blue hair. She was pale skinned, and had narrow yellow eyes. She wore a purple woman's business suit with the buttons down to reveal the majority of her breasts, and an extremely tight miniskirt that showed pretty much everything else.

Oh, and she had two large-sized black, feathered wings sticking out of her back as she walked towards him.

Naruto grabbed the lid off a trashcan and threw it at her like a frisbee. It was sliced in half before it reached her, and with a spin of her spear she tossed it towards him. Naruto grabbed the trashcan itself and tossed it. The spear pierced through it, but got caught in the trashcan and fell to the ground. With trash scattered around, Naruto picked up a bottle and started to run in the opposite direction.

'The fuck is going on!?' Naruto thought with grit teeth as he saw the woman take to the skies with her wings.

She could fly... just fucking great.

"This doesn't bring me any joy. Your struggling only annoys me." The woman spoke to him with a tone that suggested she believed herself to be utterly superior.

That annoyed Naruto.

A lot.

"Come at me then Fat-Ass! You need those big wings to get that chubby ass off the ground, right!?" Naruto taunted the woman with an angry grin on his face. Naruto waved his arms in the air and gestured towards himself. Just as she formed another spear of light... not _visibly_ annoyed with his petty insults, Naruto turned tail and ran down a narrow alley. When she threw the spear into the alley, Naruto was able to dodge it easier. Sure, he was an easier target as well, but he was able to dodge with much more ease.

The trade off, not to mention the sides of the buildings made it harder for him to get a good angle on him from above.

'Little shit...' The woman thought as she took a deep, calming breath.

She shouldn't allow him to get on her nerves so easily.

"Your hair is blue!? Do the carpets match the drapes, because your hair, like your TITS, can't be natural!?" Naruto shouted at her when he saw that she was calming herself down. Naruto grinned when he had to dodge another spear of light, and he ducked behind an even more narrow alley. One that she wouldn't be able to throw her spears into thanks to the roof over the top of the alley.

She would have to take to the ground again to catch him, which he could see her do as she landed in the alley he had been. She stomped as she walked, clear annoyance bordering on rage in her eyes as she took large, meaningful steps.

Naruto didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't going to die today!

Naruto kicked a bucket at her. When she sliced it in half, she was splashed by the water inside of it. Not just water, but rain water that had been nearly... Naruto didn't even know how old it was. The bucket was rusted, and the water was a sickly shade of green at this point in time. The woman yelped when the cold, gross water splattered all over her body. She stepped back in shock at the motion.

Naruto took his chance.

He ran towards the woman, full speed. He kept his body low, and as she started to form her spear of light, Naruto smashed the end of the glass bottle off. Naruto tackled her in the chest, while shoving the shattered end of the bottle into her side. Naruto continued to run though, lifting her body off of the ground as he cut into her deep. He slammed her back into the wall of the alley that they had come from, and twisted the bottle into her side. The spear of light faded away as she gasped in pain.

"You little shit... this hurts..." The woman pushed Naruto off of herself, and instantly formed a spear with one hand. Her other hand went to her side, which was bleeding more than she was comfortable with. Naruto threw the bottle at her as he started to run away, seeing as he doubted she would fall for the same trick twice. He needed to find another spot to get a better trick to get her off of his back.

"Kalawarner, what is taking you so long?"

Kalawarner heard the voice of her comrade in her ear, a small earpiece in it. She placed her finger to it as Naruto started to run. She took to the sky and decided to keep an eye on him from high up.

"The little shit is fast on his feet, and he is annoying the hell out of me. What did he do to warrant us going after him?" Kalawarner asked as she spoke into a mic that was attached to the collar of her jacket. She flew after Naruto, not letting him stay far out of her sight. She knew that if she threw her spears at this distance, that they wouldn't do much. He would just dodge them.

She would have to use her superior strength, and get him into an open area where he didn't have the home field advantage.

"Both the Sitri heir and the Gremory heir have been seen showing interest in him. He must have some kind of rare Sacred Gear. We should eliminate him before he can become a threat."

"Hey, Bird-Brain! Hey, I'm talking to YOU! Are you sure you're not blond!? Or did all of your brains go to that fat in your ass!" Naruto called up at her. He knew he was making fun of himself when he shouted at, but calling her fat seemed to get the best response out of her.

Like how he had to dodge a spear of that light energy the second he finished his insults. Naruto looked at it for a second, before he put his hands on the spear and pulled it out of the ground.

"... I'll call you back." Kalawarner said as she took her ear piece out and crushed it. A vein on her head visibly bulging from the anger flowing through her veins. She pointed her hand at her spear, and it vanished from Naruto's grasp shortly after he got his hands on it. "That pointy eared little prick." Kalawarner growled as she flew down towards him with two spears of light.

She was running both of these through his damn chest!

Naruto took this as his signal to make another tactical retreat, and by tactical retreat, Naruto acted his answer to his problem out with a roll across the ground. She stabbed both of her spears into the ground, while he completed his combat roll. Naruto turned around and placed both of his hands at her skirt, before he pulled it down to her ankles. Naruto slammed his shoulder into her butt, and knocked her off of her feet. She landed on the ground, right on her chest, as both of her spears vanished.

"I'm amazed you can find a skirt big enough for your fat ass!" Naruto shouted as he jumped on top of her back. Naruto placed his torso between her wings, and used his arms to restrain both of her own arms.

Who knew a perverted childish prank could save his life?

"Stop insutling my weight, I'm not fat!" Kalawarner shouted at him.

She then grinned.

"Oh NOOOO!?" Naruto shouted when they both took to the sky. She could still flap her wings, so she used them to get them into the air. She flew around, even though she couldn't use her arms thanks to him, she was pretty sure that she could buck him off.

Her body wasn't that much stronger than a human's body naturally was, a very fit human could take her on in a _fair_ fight. She didn't have to fight fair though, she had magical power, and she could fly. Even though her body was only a little greater than that of a human's body, it was still very much possible for them to beat her in a contest of strength.

After all, Exorcists were able to keep up with Devils, despite being pretty much normal humans in nearly every way.

"Get off my back, fall to the ground, and die!" Kalawarner gave Naruto step by step instructions on what she wanted him to do at this moment. Naruto clung to her tightly though as she bucked in the air, trying to throw him off of her back. Naruto dangled off of her, and he looked at the ground as they continued to fly higher. "But rest assured... I will always remember you as the guy who stabbed me with a bottle!" Kalawarner shouted at Naruto as she glanced down at her own wound.

Naruto grit his teeth.

He would not be following those instructions.

He took one of his arms off of her, and reached down to take his belt off. Naruto completely let go of her, and took his split second to wrap his arm around her waist. Naruto tied their waists together with his belt, before he used both of his arms to restrain her wrists just as she was trying to form her spears.

'This isn't like the time with the guy with a gun, this time Koneko isn't at gun point. I'm not going to surrender to this bitch.' Naruto thought as he watched her flying down towards the ground. Naruto hung onto her arms, because he didn't want her even think about forming more spears.

She flipped so that her back was facing the ground.

"Did you know my body is far more durable than a human's body... well you do now." Kalawarner stated as she allowed both herself and Naruto to slam into the ground. Naruto shouted out in pain and let go of her. He felt her weight slam into him as they fell the what could possibly be 6 stories of height.

Kalawarner formed a spear of light and sliced his belt off of her, before she jumped off of him and pointed her spear down at his stomach.

She could not say it was a pleasure.

She was going to enjoy this though. She got down so that she was sitting on his stomach, and she formed a second spear. She stabbed both of them into Naruto's arms, pinning him to the ground. She watched as he bit his lip as to not cry out in pain.

"... Thought you said you didn't want to cause any needless pain?" Naruto taunted her, even as he faced the brink of death.

If she was going to kill him, then he wasn't going to let her enjoy it.

"Oh, that was before you caused me so much trouble. Now I'm going to torture you. I'm going to make you beg me to kill you." Kalawarner made a third spear, and decided to drag the tip across his chest. "K... A... L... A... W... A... R... N... E... R. Kalawarner, I'm going to etch my name into your body, so people can see who killed you." Kalawarner started out as she etched her name into his chest.

He didn't give her the satisfaction of screaming.

"... You're a kinky bitch, aren't you?" Naruto asked her with grit teeth. He was in a lot of pain, but he wasn't going to let her enjoy any of this. He was going to die insulting her every chance that he got.

"You're durable... I'll give you that... of course, you are going to regret how durable you are." Kalawarner slapped Naruto across the face with the back of her hand.

"Mmmm, spank me harder!"

"Let me fucking enjoy this damnit! Why do you have to be such an annoying asshole!?" Kalawarner stabbed Naruto in the shoulder. Naruto twitched and grunted, before he returned to grinning at her, now much more pained.

He was might die, but he wasn't going to let this become a pleasant memory for her.

"At least sit on my face, so I can get a last meal before I die. Hey, I might be able to see if the carpets do match the drapes while I'm down there." Naruto suggested to her with a blood stained grin. Nearly every bone in his body had been broken from the fall, and now he was being stabbed.

He was bleeding from a lot of places at the moment.

Kalawarner glared at Naruto.

"... I hate you, I really do. You piss me off, even when I'm killing you. I'm going to track down and kill everyone you love after-"

Naruto jerked his body into the sitting position and slammed his forehead into her mouth. She was knocked back, onto her back, as her hands went up to her mouth. Naruto was still pinned to the ground by his arms, but the spear in his shoulder had been ripped out of the ground. Naruto glared at Kalawarner as she got back up off of her back, and glared back at him.

"Touch any of them, and not even death will stop me from finding you." Naruto spat at Kalawarner, both with his words and actions. Naruto spat a glob of his blood into her eye, and she started to rub it the second it happened. Her own mouth bleeding, seeing as he busted her lip open.

Kalawarner looked back to Naruto... and she shivered in fear when she looked into those angry eyes. It was only for a second, but she backed away from Naruto. The raw killing intent behind his gaze enough to make her freeze for a moment.

Then she realized he was still pinned to the ground, dying.

Kalawarner didn't see Koneko as the girl started to run up to her. She could see Koneko's fist though when it came into her vision. A second later though, Kalawarner got punched in the eye hard enough to send her flying into the nearest building. Her body forming a crater in the brick wall.

"... Heh... bitch..." Naruto spoke when he saw Kalawarner fall limply to the ground. Naruto groaned as he fell back onto his own back. The spears in his body fading away into nothingness.

The only things stopping him from bleeding out and dying were gone, meaning that now Naruto was bleeding full force.

"Naruto... Naruto..."

Naruto could hear Koneko screaming his name as he started to close his eyes.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Sona has been researching Naruto's family, and Rias has been seen by Fallen Angels tracking Naruto.  
** **The only reason Naruto is being attacked is because of the fact that the Fallen Angels noticed how devils have become interested in following Naruto.**


	9. Chapter 9 Bedroom Healing?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Gotta hurry, gotta hurry, I have to hurry!' Koneko thought as she carried Naruto gently in her arm as she ran down the halls of the abandoned school building that hosted the ORC. It was the only place that she could take him that could help him. The hospital wouldn't be able to heal injuries of the levels that he had, he was impaled several times by a spear of light, not to mention the fact that Naruto's house was too far away for her to get him there.

In her other arm she was dragging a passed out Kalawarner, who she WOULD be killing when after Rias got all of the information out of her.

This bitch tried to kill her boyfriend, she had to die.

Of course, this left her with two options. The first option to saving Naruto was that she could ask Rias to turn him into a devil after he died... she would rather not do that. She wanted Naruto to have the option of if he joined a peerage or not. She didn't want to enslave him unless she had no other options. Sure, Rias was a kind, and loving master... but she was pretty sure that Naruto wouldn't like being a slave.

Even if he was a well-treated slave.

That left her with her other option.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Koneko formed a long cat tail out of her skirt, and two large white cat ears out of the top of her head. She would only stay in this form long enough to save Naruto's life, and not a second longer. Koneko closed her eyes and gathered her chakra, and despite how much she hated what she was about to do, she did it.

She used Senjutsu as she started to run towards a seals off door.

She was going to forcefully break the seal to Gasper's room using her Senjutsu. Naruto was part Vampire, and if she could get some blood inside of him, then she could let Naruto sleep in Gasper's coffin. That would help heal his injuries, since Vampires healed their bodies by sleeping in coffins. Then she would use her Senjutsu to help restore his life force that he was quickly losing.

She slammed her forehead into the door, and smashed it open.

"Ah!"

A girl-ish looking boy screamed in shock as he jumped back away from his computer screen. The boy was only about half a foot taller than she was, and had very... female features overall. A feminine haircut for his platinum blond hair, and pink eyes, with a very doll-like body. He wore the Kuoh-Academy _female_ school uniform. Gasper was a cross-dressing Dhampire, she didn't judge him for it, it wasn't like he was doing it to get his rocks off.

"Gasper, I need your coffin!" Koneko called out in desperation.

"Ah, yelling! Scary!" Gasper vanished, and he reappeared in the corner, back turned to her as he covered his ears.

Koneko wasn't going to bother asking again.

"Gasper, drag that Fallen Angel to Buchou... NOW!" Koneko screamed at Gasper when he didn't get to what she wanted him to do instantly. Koneko opened Gasper's coffin and placed Naruto inside of it... it was a snug fit for him, since he had a larger body than Gasper did. Koneko ripped Naruto's shirt clear off of his body, and she tore it into strips as she tied it around each of his bleeding arms.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Gasper asked unsurely.

"I'm saving my boyfriend's life! Go! Do what I told you to do Gasper Vladi!" Koneko used his full name, letting Gasper know just how angry she was going to be getting with him.

She would apologize later, her Senjutsu-enhanced state also giving her temper a boost. Koneko lowered Naruto's pants so that he was in just his underwear, and she quickly lowered those as well. She started to strip off her own clothes, even though Gasper was still in the room. She didn't care if he watched what she was about to do. Of course, Gasper didn't stay too long once she took off her skirt and panties. Gasper could tell that she was going to do something he shouldn't be watching.

In the blink of an eye, both he and Kalawarner were out of the room, Gasper no doubt so embarrased he used his Sacred Gear to get them out, following her orders.

"Uuuuuuh."

"... I'm sorry, I didn't want our first time to be me raping you to save your life." Koneko apologized to Naruto as she got on top of his body. She raised her hand to her mouth, and snapped her jaws down on top of her flesh. Her skin breaking, and the blood flowing freely from her self-inflicted wound. Koneko placed her palm to Naruto's mouth, and let the blood flow into it.

She could sense a little magic coming from Naruto's body as he injested the blood.

His (temporary) transformation into a Vampire would be enough to allow her to help him even more.

Koneko's tail wrapped around his soft member, he didn't exactly have enough blood at the moment to risk her waiting for him to get hard. Koneko directed it inside of her body, and as she got him inside of her, she placed her upper body firmly against his own. Since they were both laying down, she wouldn't be able to kiss him even if she wanted to. The height difference too much for her to have sex with him, and kiss him.

'The Bedroom Method, using Senjutsu while having sex to heal the body, and life-force, of the person you are having sex with. I need as much of my body touching his body as possible.' Koneko thought as she tried to get as much of her on him as she could. She placed her face up against his non-bleeding shoulder, and had her hands squirming underneath his body as she tried to wrap them around him.

Koneko took her tail out of her own body, leaving only the penis inside of her. She moved her body only slightly so that she could move the life energy from her body, into his body. Her own life energy would recover as she used Senjutsu, revitalizing her own life as she gave it to him.

She didn't want to do this, use Senjutsu.

It was the only way to save Naruto though, without resorting to turning him into a devil like herself. She didn't know of any other way, she _personally_ didn't know, to save his life without resorting to drastic measures.

Koneko gasped.

She was surprised when she sensed how _easy_ it was for the life-force of the world around them to go from her body, into Naruto's body and heal him. She didn't know if it had something to do with the fact that Naruto had chakra, or the fact that Naruto had some kind of natural connenction to Senjutsu... but it was making the bond between their bodies easier. Not to mention his chakra seemed to be... purifying the hatred of Senjutsu that she felt. As the Senjutsu chakra formed inside of her body, thanks to her connection to Naruto at the moment... it was being purified.

His chakra was so pure it _negated_ the malice of Senjutsu.

"No... don't think about it, just heal Naruto." Koneko reminded herself as she ground her body against his.

She had healing to do.

 **-With Rias-**

"Gasper!? You are out of your room!?" Rias shouted with surprise when she saw Gasper coming into the clubroom... but not just that, he was carrying a Fallen Angel woman with him. She had honestly never been as surprised as she had at that moment.

Wasn't that one of the Fallen Angels seen around the city... Kalawarner? Rias had known that some Fallen Angels were in the city, but she had thought that they would be... well smart enough to not do anything. Yet Kalawarner both broken arms and legs... with fists marks that looked like Koneko's fists. She had what looked like stab wounds on her torso, and a busted up lip.

What happened?

"Koneko broke the seal on my door! It's scary outside, and she yelled at me." Gasper whimspered, and Rias stood up, before she walked towards Gasper and hugged him into her massive bossom. She soothed him so that he would be able to calm down and tell her what happened more clearly.

Koneko wouldn't break the seal on the door, not without a good reason behind it. Rias used some magic, and ice formed around Kalawarner's arms and legs. It was a basic ice spell that she knew.

"It's okay, I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it. Did she looked injured any?" Rias asked Gasper a few minutes after he started to calm down.

Gasper rubbed his eyes.

"... She had a boy with her. He was really hurt... and bleeding a lot. I think she is trying to save him..." Gasper spoke lowly. Not sure what to make of what he saw, but he would tell Rias what he did know. Rias furrowed her brow in thought for a moment, before she looked over at Kalawarner.

"Go outside Gasper... I'm going to interogate this Fallen Angel. You won't want to see this." Rias stated as she walked away from Gasper, and Gasper walked his way out of the room. Rias waited until she heard the door close, before she raised her fingers up. With a bit of magic, she splashed water on Kalawarner's face. "Wake up." Rias commanded.

Kalawarner gasped in shock when she was suddenly ripped from her sleep, and she coughed the water out of her mouth.

"What!? Where... The Crimson Ruin Princess..." Kalawarner stated when she saw Rias staring down at her. She tried to move, but saw that not only were her arms and legs broken, but they were bound by ice. "... So you sent your Rook after me when you saw that I was going after your target... So what, you going to kill me?" Kalawarner asked.

Now Rias was confused.

"... Target? I'm not targetting anyone right now." Rias spoke, genuinely not knowing who Kalawarner was talking about.

"You and the Sitri heir have been targetting one Naruto Uzumaki... Don't play dumb. The Sitri heiress was seen sending her familiar to stalk him, and you have been seen doing the same thing." Kalawarner spat, not believing that Rias was confused for even a second. There was no way that she would buy such a blatant lie.

Rias blinked.

Naruto?

"I was only watching him because he became friends with my... Rook as you called her. He is a completely normal human. Sona wants to add him to her peerage because of his athletic abilities are apparently very great... Oh... oh no." Rias whispered to herself when she realized something that would mess with her mind.

Naruto had gotten attacked _because_ of her and Sona, meaning that if they didn't make the point to watch Naruto, he would never have been targetted by Fallen Angels.

His blood was on her hands.

"Yeah, and don't call that bastard _normal_... Any human who can survive falling from nearly 200 feet in the air, slamming into the ground... and then keep taunting me as I stab him repeatedly... That boy isn't normal. You're an idiot if you think I will buy your lies." Kalawarner spoke, with Rias humming as she took in that statement. She had to admit that...

Tortured?

A human survived being stabbed repeatedly by a Fallen Angel after being dropped from the sky, and slamming into the ground. Not to mention keep taunting her as she did all of that to him. He sounded way to durable to be human, but his complete lack of magic made her sure that he wasn't anything special. No Sacred Gear signs shown either.

Well, this was interesting.

"... It seems you are too smart for me. Yes, I've been targetting Naruto... I hope the rest of the people I'm targetting are doing well." Rias 'admit' to her lies as she glanced at Kalawarner.

Kalawarner grinned.

"Too late, Raynare is already working on Issei Hyoudou. You can't interfere with her." Kalawarner taunted Rias.

Rias thought about that.

'Okay, so apparently something is special about Issei. Isn't that boy one of the perverted trio? I'm surprised... Kalawarner isn't very smart, is she?' Rias thought as she looked at Kalawarner with a raised eyebrow. She not only gave up who else "she" was targetting, but she also gave up the leader of their group's name. That wasn't smart of her at all.

It would seem she realized that.

"You... you tri-"

Rias blasted Kalawarner with a concentrated sphere of black power. The power destroying her skin, then muscles, and then bones with relative ease. Kalawarner was a weak Fallen Angel, so even _this_ level of the Power of Destruction would destroy her. If she was at a higher level, this level wouldn't do as much to her. Rias didn't leave anything left of Kalawarner, now that she knew what she knew, there was no reason to keep her.

"I've got a headache..." Rias pinched the bridge of her nose.

Gasper was unsealed, and she wasn't capable of resealing him.

Koneko was keeping secrets from her, and she would have to deal with that.

Naruto Uzumaki had been attacked because of her, under her nose, and not to mention Issei Hyoudou was going to be attacked soon as well.

Dealing with all of this was going to be a pain.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Naruto's Vampire-State is TEMPORARY. When his magic runs out, he goes back to not having any Vampire powers.  
**_


	10. Chapter 10 Danger Zone?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but Uzumaki-kun is going to have to resign from the Kendo club for the time being. He is undergoing medical issues, so the principle has decided he is not fit for sports clubs." Rias spoke as she gave a letter of resignition to the captain of the Kendo Club. She had already visited the Soccer Club with another letter of resignition. She had been busy dealing with the mess that she, and Sona, had caused for Naruto.

Sadly, part of this meant that she would need to keep Naruto away from his clubs, which would travel outside of Kuoh during tournament times. This would mean he would be placed in situations where he would become an easy target.

She had been busy in general.

She had to speak with her brother about the fact that Gasper was unsealed early, and what it would mean for her peerage. Her brother had been understanding that she had nothing to do with it, and that it had been an emergancy caused by her own interferance in the life of a "normal" person. Still, Gasper had been unsealed long before she was deemed ready. Resealing him wasn't a real option anymore... since her brother didn't want to deal with that a second time in a row.

So Gasper was now unsealed.

'There is still the problem with Naruto himself.' Rias thought to herself as she walked away from the saddened Kendo Club. She placed her hand on her chin, and started to think about what she could do about Naruto. Her indirect actions had nearly gotten an innocent person killed, and thankfully she was able to catch onto Raynare's scheme for killing Issei before it was too late. She would be able to prevent that now as well.

She would go and offer Issei a spot on her peerage, then Raynare wouldn't be allowed to target him, or else risk breaking the treaty. Issei _did_ have a Sacred Gear, which would be valuable to her peerage.

Naruto was still the enigma in the equation.

"Buchou, you seem busy today." Her friend pointed out as she started to walk up next to her. Rias glanced at her friend, Akeno Himejima, and nodded her head. Akeno was shorter than she was, even shorter than Naruto was... but not Koneko short. She had long black hair that she kpt tied up, and purple eyes. With a body rivalling her own body, with even bigger breasts, Rias had a rival in the looks department with Akeno for sure.

Akeno could always tell when something was wrong with her.

"Gasper unsealed, one of the Pervert Trio is being targetted by Fallen Angels, and my actions have gotten an innocent person beaten to near-death... This is a stressful day for me." Rias admitted with a groan as she moved her hand from her chin to the bridge of her nose. She pinched it, and shook her head. She had been busy all day dealing with all of the shit that had come up out of nowhere.

She "kind" of knew about Issei and his Sacred Gear, but she didn't know he was being targetted. She just planned on finding a way to give him a Summoning Circle, so that she could appear before him and make him the offer to join her peerage.

"Gasper is unsealed?" Akeno asked with some surprise.

Rias blinked.

"Oh right... I haven't told anyone yet. When I'm done telling you, can you go and let Yuuto know? I don't want to have to repeat myself a dozen times today." Rias requested, and Akeno nodded her head lazilly. She would go and do it, no problem. She wanted to go and talk to him anyway about something else. "... Koneko has a boyfriend, for starters."

"No, seriously... What?" Akeno asked when she heard that statement, and it registered.

What?

"Koneko has a boyfriend... she has had him as her boyfriend for few months now. She's been keeping him a secret from us... I'm pretty sure she is afraid of what you would do." Rias pointed out, knowing all about her friend's fetish. She gave Akeno a deadpan glare for it, and Akeno didn't even wince.

She knew what she liked.

"Hey... Just because I want my first lover to be born out of an affair... Okay, I can understand her not telling me. I would... and I am going to try and get him to cheat on her." Akeno admitted to wanting to do that. She did like younger guys than herself, for starters. Not to mention she had a fetish for cheating boyfriends, cheating husbands, and cheating lovers. She wanted to have her first experience be with somebody that was cheating on somebody else.

Even better if that somebody else was somebody that she was close to.

She always thought that she would be stealing Rias' potential boyfriend from her, but surprise, Koneko was the first one with a boyfriend. This would mean that it was Koneko's boyfriend that would soon become the object of her affections as she tried to lure him to the dark side.

"...At least you're honest about it... I can't even fault you for it. You are acting a proper devil, and fufilling your desires... just don't break my peerage." Rias spoke with her deadpan still active. She didn't want to deal with Koneko hating Akeno, because that would make her stress grow even more. She would rather not wake up, and start finding grey hair from all of this stress.

That would suck.

Akeno nodded her head.

"I would do the same thing to you... or to Yuuto... or Gasper. I was going to do this to the first person to get a lover. She won't even know he's having an affair with me." Akeno spoke with a confident, yet graceful, smile on her face. She had a target picked out, and she wasn't going to lose. "How does this relate to Gasper?" Akeno asked when she remembered what started this conversation.

They were getting close to the ORC club building as they walked, the building in sight at this point.

"... Well, for starters... I was sending my Familiar to track him the other day. Apparently, Sona has been doing research into his family history... and following him as well. Fallen Angels noticed the attention we were giving him... and they tried to kill him... Koneko broke the seal on Gasper's room to get him into a coffin." Rias explained it as simply as she could. She didn't know all of the details, and she was going to question Koneko more seriously, not to mention punish her.

At this point, she didn't have a choice but to punish Koneko for her actions. Breaking Gasper's seal, keeping secrets from the peerage, and skipping school so that she could spend time with Naruto behind everyone's backs.

Not to mention _lying_ to her face multiple times.

"Vampire?" Akeno asked curiously.

"Human, but he can gain the powers of a Vampire by drinking blood. All of the strengths of a Vampire, without any of the weaknesses. Not to mention he, without any training, managed to give Kalawarner a hard time... and he even inflicted wounds on her... he shows a lot of promise." Rias admitted at how she was impressed. She would have talked to him sooner if that meant that she could recruit him. He was unsensable to most people, meaning that if he was trained in stealth she could have a ninja-type player in her future Rating Games.

Somebody that could take out the enemy without the enemy sensing them.

"... Who is this mystery boy?" Akeno wondered, admittedly very curious now that she was getting more information.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"... The rising star of both the Kendo and Soccer clubs? He's getting very popular... did you know girls were selling pictures of him, shirtless and sweaty, in the bathrooms?" Akeno asked Rias, and the girl raised an eyebrow.

She did not know that.

Akeno took out a picture, and showed it to Rias.

"You bought one?" Rias asked, and Akeno nodded her head.

"I saw something weird on his chest. I was going to ask you about it. This symbol on his chest... the Ouroborus... the Infinity Snake... do you think this is a tattoo... or something else?" Akeno asked as she pointed to the mark that was on Naruto's heart. The black snake biting it's own tail, forming the infinity symbol. For most it would look like a cool tattoo, but now that they knew Naruto had some connection to the supernatural... she couldn't help but wonder if it meant something more.

Rias looked at the picture more closely.

"... He's been at Kuoh most of his life... I'll show the local shops this picture. If it comes up negative, I think it would be same to assume that he has some kind of connection. Thanks for bringing this to my attention." Rias thanked Akeno as she stared at the picture with a serious look to her eyes. She didn't think about the fact that now she had seen him both topless, and bottomless... but not at the same time. Instead, she focused on trying to see if the tattoo looked natural or not.

Akeno hummed.

"... So... I'm sure you are going to punish Koneko. How are you going to do it?" Akeno asked, and Rias sighed.

She hated punishing her peerage.

"... I'll give her 1,000 magic spanks. That's the most basic punishment I can give. The thing I'm most angered about isn't even that she unsealed Gasper... It's that she lied to me." Rias spoke with a growing frown as they entered the club building.

Rias was okay with Koneko having a boyfriend, she really was. She would not have done anything to Koneko, or Naruto over it. She would have celebrated Koneko's steps into adulthood, or even baked a cake or something for them. Yes, she could understand keeping it a secret from Akeno, who had the cheating fetish, but herself?

She didn't understand it.

"She has always been insecure about her body. Maybe she was afraid that you would steal Naruto away from her." Akeno pointed out something that Koneko might fear.

...

"Did YOU of all people suggest that?" Rias asked with her eyes showing clear annoyance.

"... Hey, I want an affair. I don't want to _steal_ him away. It isn't a real affair if they leave their lover for you. So I would want him to stay with Koneko. I don't want to be a Main-Girl, I was to be a Side-Girl that he would run to, to satisfy his dirty desires... I want to be the object of desire." Akeno waved off Rias' annoyance. That was the difference between herself and Rias. She desired not love, but to become the object of somebodies affections, while they still retained affection for somebody else.

She wanted a dirty affair.

Rias wanted love, somebody that would see her and only her. So Koneko would naturally fear Rias stealing away Naruto, because if she fell for Naruto... she wouldn't allow sharing, more than likely.

"... I'll have to talk with her... I'm still going to punish her. I won't stand for her lying to my face... but I won't be harsh when I talk to her." Rias sighed as she opened the door to the clubroom. She could see Gasper sleeping on the couch, seeing as Naruto was still in the coffin sleeping.

He did have nearly all of his bones broken, and was suffering from extreme bloodloss. It was easy to understand that he would be out for at least a day.

"Why am I naked!? Why am I in a coffin!? AM I DEAD!?"

"... He has lungs." Akeno spoke up, seeing as they were two floors above Naruto, and they still heard him screaming.

"Yes, he does..." Rias agreed.

"I'm ALIIIIIIIIVE! Fuck yes! Fuck you Fat Ass!"

"... Who is the "Fat Ass" he is screaming about?" Akeno asked with a raised eyebrow when she heard him screaming that. He seemed energetic if he was screaming this much. "He was beating half to death, right?" Akeno asked, just to make sure.

Rias nodded.

"Even with Koneko healing him, and using Vampire healing... it should have at least taken him a week to be fully recovered. Nearly all of his bones were broken, and he was suffering from severe bloodloss... not to mention several stab wounds. Not to mention all of the bruising... That is some remarkable vitality." Rias could only see more reason to add Naruto to her peerage... or at least request it.

Seeing as Naruto wasn't dead, she couldn't exactly turn him into a Devil against his will. She needed permission from living people to turn them. Akeno had given her permission, and Koneko... didn't really have a choice at the time but to give permission. Yuuto was dying and seeking revenge, so no permission needed... and Gasper was dead when she found him, so no permission needed there either.

Naruto was VERY much alive and kicking it would seem.

"... He's... durable you say... As in... He can take punishment, and heal from it fast? That is a very..." Akeno licked her lips when she realized something.

She might have found the perfect man for her fetishes.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **If you know Akeno, then you will know that she actually does have a Fetishs stated above.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Manly?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I can assume I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Oh no, you don't say?" Naruto sarcastically asked his Aunt, who might not even be his aunt, as he sat in a Coffin butt ass naked. He didn't have any clothes that would fit him, and the only person who had clothes in his size would be Yuuto Kiba... who was not as muscular as Naruto was. Those clothes did not fit him, so he was literally waiting butt naked for his Aunt to show up after Koneko called her.

Oh yeah, his girlfriend was a _literal_ Devil, something that had nearly gotten him killed.

His Aunt was a Vampire, and a small part of _him_ was Vampire. He had the iron taste of blood in his mouth still, since he hadn't eaten anything since waking up. Koneko was actually out to get him something to eat while he talked with his Aunt.

His Aunt who DID have a lot of explaining to do.

"Where should I start?" Selene asked as she sat calmly in front of Naruto.

She was prepared for him to hate her... though it would break her heart. Everything she did, she really did do with his best intentions in mind. Not to mention it was working. Her attempts had been working for years... if it weren't for the Gremory and Sitri, Naruto would have been able to live his entire life under the radar. She had hidden everything supernatural from him for his own good... and it was going to bite her in the ass.

She was prepared for it.

"... Did my parents really die?" Naruto asked, since he never did get a super clear answer on how and when they died. Just that he was young.

Selene shook her head.

"Your Mother was... is a member of the Church. She fell in love with your father, and they did get married. They were happy for awhile... kept their relationship a secret. I was happy for them when you were born. They were good for each other... but bad for each other." Selene was going to be nothing but truthful with Naruto. She could manipulate his memories, but she wouldn't do that. Now that the Fallen Angels were after him, hiding anything more from him would only foolishly endanger him.

She didn't want that.

"... They aren't dead?" Naruto asked, and she shook her head again.

"The Vladi family learned of your birth shortly after you were born. As did the Church... When members of two seperate factions form relationships... It doesn't end well. Vampires hate Dhampires, and other races... and your Mother didn't know of your father's Vampire lineage... of course, when she learned it didn't change a thing. She still loved him and you... it was too late though." Selene spoke sadly, with genuine sadness for her lost grandson. She missed him dearly, and she hated the fact that she had to do so many bad things to her own family. "... Your Father died protecting you." Selene stated as she concealed her own emotions.

Naruto stared at the floor.

"... What happens to my Mom?" Naruto asked, with confusion... anger... frustration... sadness... every negative emotion she could think of was written on his face. It was in his tone. It was in his eyes as well. His entire body spoke of many different emotions that didn't fit together, yet worked together so well.

Selene hated seeing him like this.

"The only way to save your life... was to make sure that everyone thought you were dead. I faked your death... and hid you from your mother. Since she didn't know her husband was part Vampire... and her child was dead, she was admitted back to the Church... and since everyone thought you were dead... they stopped hunting you. I told you that your mother was dead, because I wanted to protect you... You can hate me if you want to. I deserve it." Selene spoke with _practiced_ ease. She had been practicing this speech for hours now, because she didn't believe herself strong enough to say it without practice first.

She had her own emotions she was hiding.

Naruto took a deep breath.

"... I don't hate you." Naruto's voice was unreadable to her.

"... How?" Selene asked with some surprise.

"... I don't like that you lied to me... my entire life... I hate that. Your reasons though... you did it all to protect me. You saved my life... and you even saved my Mom's life by keeping us apart. If they killed my Dad... they would have killed my Mom too... and then I never would have gotten the chance to meet her again." Naruto tried his hardest to look on the bright side to all of this. He didn't hate his aunt... which he doubted she was.

Selene's eyes teared up, but she wiped them away.

"Thank you."

"I'm mad at you for lying to me. Don't get me wrong, I won't hate you, but I'm mad. I've been told for years I'm a normal guy, with dead parents... and now I'm some... special guy, and hey, one of my parents is alive and thinks I'm dead. It will be awhile before I'm not mad at you... You can start my telling me where my Mom lives." Naruto stated to her, and she looked a little surprised, before she nodded her head. Naruto wanted information that she not only had, but was willing to give to him. She wasn't going to keep secrets, and she meant it.

If he asked her any question, she would answer it 100% truthfully from now on. She wouldn't keep any information away from him, no matter how much she would want to.

"... I've been keeping an eye on her. I do know her address, and I will give it to you. Just promise me if you get in contact with her, you are going to be careful. Vampires have made a lot of enemies... with pretty much all of the factions. Devils don't like Vampires. Fallen Angels don't like Vampires. Angels don't like Vampires. Yokai don't like Vampires. Humans hate Vampires more than the other races." Selene spoke simply near the end. She wanted him to be safe, but she wasn't going to restrict him either. She would give him the information he needed, and allow him to make his own choices from now on.

Her forcing her views on him had nearly gotten him killed, so now it was time for her to allow him to become his own man, and make his own choices.

"... I'm not a Vampire though?" Naruto kind of asked her, and she nodded her head.

"You are, and you aren't. When you drink blood, you gain the power and appearance of a Vampire. Any other time, you are human. The fact remains you are _related_ to Vampires... which is pretty much all it takes for other factions to hate you sadly." Selene would willingly admit that hundreds of years ago, she was the same as any other Vampire. She hated any race that was not her own, and she hated Dhampires even more so. She believed that only the pure blood of the Vampire should stay at the top of the world, and all others were simply there to be food for them.

Her husband changed that mindset for her, but with those memories of what her past self was like, she knew and understood why Vampires were so hated.

"... Anything else?" Naruto asked with a little suspicion.

"... The boy whose coffin you are in is related to you. He is my cousin's grandson... and you are my great grandson. So you are distant cousins with him. I promised to be truthful with you... but I don't want to overload you either." Selene spoke as she stood up. She promised that she would be truthful, but she wouldn't tell him too much at one time.

Overloading his mind with information, without giving him time to process it all would only do him emotional harm. She would tell him everything, but she would give him time to digest the information she gave him, before feeding him more of it.

"I want to write a letter to my Mom." Naruto told Selene as she started to walk out of the room.

She stopped.

When she stopped, she paused with her frown growing more. She thought about that for a second, and while she did want to prevent what he wanted to do... she was not going to go back on what she promised herself.

"Okay... but... she might not believe you are her son without proof. Your mother is an exorcist, and she may believe it is a trap to ambush her... If you want to prove it is you, take a picture of yourself with... her cross." Selene gave Naruto the best bet to making his mother believe that he was still alive. She didn't want Naruto to suffer anymore than he already was knowing all of this.

If he wanted to get into contact with his mother, she would help him.

Selene continued to walk out of the room. When she closed the doors behind her, she saw Gasper sitting on the ground in the hallway. She looked down at him for a second... and she couldn't help the very small amount of disappointment that came over her when she saw the boy.

It had nothing to do with him being a Dhampire.

"Boy, why are you wearing girl's clothes?" Selene asked her relative with a small amount of scorn. The boy looked way too much like a girl that she couldn't help but think the clothes made him look cute. Which was wrong, because he was bringing shame upon the Vladi family doing what he was doing.

Then again, she brought shame upon the family with her own actions as well.

"... Because they're cute... You're not going to hurt me?" Gasper asked her, and she sighed to herself.

This boy had no guts.

"I'm not going to hurt you boy. I don't hate you for being a Dhampire... but you have the blood of vampires in your veins. If you wish to crossdress, fine... but at least act like a man." Selene spoke with annoyance at the frightened, timid little crossdressing trap that she was looking at. If anything, the fact that Gasper was a Vampire only made the entire thing more... believable. If she didn't have her sense of smell, and couldn't sense the member inside of those panties, she would have mistaken him for a girl too.

"... I want to learn to be manly." Gasper muttered, and Selene snorted.

"Take notes from your cousin. You can learn a thing or two about being a man from him. Maybe you can help him come to terms with his own Vampire blood." Selene spoke as she continued to walk, deciding that she had wasted enough time talking to her relative. She had no emotional connection to Gasper, and she hadn't been apart of the clan for hundreds of years.

Gasper looked at her go, before he looked down at the ground in thought.

Selene stopped.

"Yes?" Gasper asked when he noticed her looking back at him.

"... You might want to get panties that aren't as skimpy. As much as I enjoy the fact you aren't _completely_ girly, you do your vampire blood proud there, but you should at least buy panties that fit you correctly." Selene spoke as she sighed. She crossed her arms, annoyed that she had to comment on this at all. If the boy was going to insist on crossdressing, then she would rather people NOT discover that he is actually a boy.

If he was going to shame Vampires, she would rather reduce the chance of that happening as much as possible.

Gasper turned red.

"Nooooo! Don't loooook!" Gasper covered his crotch, and Selene grunted in growing annoyance. Both of his hands blocking her view, though she wasn't too keen on looking at it anyway.

Selene could tell that she would find all of her interactions with this little Dhampire in the future annoying.

"... No... you are not letting this bother you." Selene whispered to herself as she pushed her hands out, gesturing that she was done with this. "This doesn't bother you." Selene repeated when she decided to continue walking. She took a deep breath, before she opened the window and transformed into a swarm of bats to fly away.

It really bothered her.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Titzilla?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'My butt hurts.' Koneko thought to herself as she was bent over the couch. She had her skirt flipped up so that her panties were exposed, and she had her panties pulled down so that her ass was exposed. All so that Rias would have free access to her ass as she was given her punishment for breaking Gasper's seal, and lying to Rias no doubt.

Her ass was _burning_ red as Rias continued to spank her, with a hand covered in magic, so the pain of the spanks would really get to her, even as a Rook.

The 1000 Spanks, the punishments used by the Gremory and Sitri families to punish naughty peerage members for awhile now. Koneko had been getting her ass blistered for over an hour now, and it was only now getting close to the end of her spanking. Koneko prided herself on not flinching and making a noise as her hind end was beaten as red as Rias' hair. The last time she had gotten a spanking... was before she was a Rook.

Yep, still sucked ass.

"This doesn't bring me any pleasure Koneko. This hurts me, just as much as it does you." Rias spoke to Koneko as she nearly finished off the last few dozen spanks that she had remaining. She winced when she slapped her bare hand against Koneko's bottom.

Every once and awhile she would accidentally slap the girl's pussy, something that had caused Koneko to moisen only slightly. Rias made sure to avoid hitting that place as much as possible, seeing as she knew that Koneko was sore there anyway. Considering the fact she had been having sex with the unconscious Naruto for several _hours_ , it only made sense it would be sore for a good few days.

"It brings me pleasure."

"Shut up Super Sadist." Rias stated to Akeno, who was licking her lips as she watched Koneko get her very sexually stimulating punishment.

Koneko sighed.

She was willing to accept any punishment if it meant that her boyfriend would still be alive. She had nearly lost him, and she didn't want to lose anyone else she cared about. If she had to get her ass beaten in front of everyone, she would accept it without complaint. She had been lying to Rias for months now, and she could have been put to death if it were anyone else but a Gremory she was lying to.

"Yeah, Koneko's got such a pretty little butt... and it looks even prettier stained in red. You can't blame me for enjoying her pain." Akeno spoke slowly, sensually. Sometimes it was hard for anyone to understand Akeno's sexual preferences. Her fetishes aside, nobody could pinpoint if she was attracted to men, women, or both. It was always hard to tell, considering none of them could claim that they _really_ knew Akeno as a person... just the person that Akeno pretended to be.

Kind of made it hard to figure her out.

"Heheheh." Yuuto laughed awkwardly, considering he remembered the last time that he had gotten spanked.

All of them had been spanked before, so far only Gasper had escaped the need to be spanked... and Koneko had escaped it before now of course. Just seeing Koneko's red bottom made him clench his own bottom in pain.

"... and now I'm done. I don't like punishing you... but next time you lie to me, it will be another 1000 to your bottom." Rias stated as she gently placed her hand on Koneko's head. Koneko took the moment to save her dignity... and pull her panties back up to cover her red butt. Rias sat on the couch and pulled Koneko into a hug, pushing her face into her breasts. "I know you were worried about your boyfriend... but you shouldn't have lied. I promise I wouldn't have made you break up with him. If you want to date a..." Rias paused, since she still was not sure what Naruto was.

Human... Vampire... what the hell was he deep on the inside?

"He's human." Koneko stated, and Rias nodded her head in agreement, just so that she wouldn't start an argument.

"Right. Human. If you want to date a human, I would not have an issue with it. I would just want to meet him, and let him know about the supernatural. After all, leaving your boyfriend in the dark is never smart. Relationships need trust after all." Rias spoke her sagely advice to the younger girl. She had never had a boyfriend before, but she was pretty sure that advice would apply to a lot of different relationships.

Koneko raised an eyebrow.

Koneko dropped her eyebrow.

The door flew open when Naruto, with Gasper, walking into the room, fully dressed. Koneko had brought him a spare change of his clothes after all. Naruto was grinning as he placed his arm around his distant cousin's shoulders.

"Hey Koneko, is Gasper just the cutest girl or what?" Naruto asked as he gestured to Gasper with his thumb. Akeno giggled into her hand at the common misunderstanding. Yuuto laughed as well, while Rias palmed her face.

Koneko's boyfriend didn't even bother knocking.

"I told you, I'm a boy..." Gasper whispered as he looked up, literally, to Naruto as tried to convey that message.

"My aunt said about the same thing... but I have never met a man that looks like you. So until I see that penis, you are a girl." Naruto completely denied the possibility that Gasper was a boy. The way he looked, acted, and not to mention the fresh scent of strawberries that smaller person had really gave off the entire vibe of a girl.

"I'm a boy."

"Gasper makes a cute girl... it's a shame that Gasper _is_ a boy." Koneko confirmed for Naruto, and Naruto glanced down at Gasper. Then he looked back to Koneko, and then back to Gasper, and then back to Koneko. Then Naruto looked at Gasper's skirt, before he looked at Koneko again with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, a boy." Koneko confirmed for Naruto once more.

Naruto, who was actually having a hard time believing that.

"Yes, Gasper is a boy. We've already been introduced, but I'm Rias Gremory. I'm Koneko's friend and master." Rias introduced herself to Naruto even more formally than the last time they truly met each other.

Naruto waved to her.

"I'm Akeno Himejima... and I can also confirm that Gasper is a boy." Akeno spoke, and Naruto gave Gasper a seriously confused look, not to mention he raised an eyebrow at Akeno's monster sized breasts.

How?!

"Yuuto Kiba, I'm a friend of Koneko's. I am also a servant of Rias." Yuuto introduced himself with a short bow. He didn't bother confirming Gasper's gender, since Naruto was about to do that himself it would seem.

Naruto shrugged.

"Koneko-"

"Go ahead and check." Koneko nodded her head. Not only would what was about to happen prove to Naruto that Gasper was a boy, but it would also serve the purpose of teasing Gasper as well. Koneko loved teasing Gasper, it was one of the few things she liked to do.

Naruto reached his hand right up Gasper's skirt, and put it right into the... boy's panties, grabbing his genitals.

Gasper turned bright red.

...

"Okay... boy, I will admit I'm wrong. Sorry Gasper... you make those clothes look cute, if that means anything." Naruto took his hand out of Gasper's panties and wiped it on his pants. Naruto clapped his hands together, and gave Gasper an impressed look. "You know what... I'm impressed with you. You are a man comfortable enough with his own sexuality to wear girl's clothes... and damn do you make them work... bravo. Though... you might want to go with less skimpy panties. You are packing some serious heat there." Naruto mentioned as he applaused Gasper for how open he was with his interests.

Not many crossdressers had the courage, or were secure enough about themselves, to crossdress at all times. Gasper had that courage, and damn did Naruto not respect the amount of balls it took to do something so looked down on by society.

Gasper, forgetting that Naruto practically molested him, squirmed under the praise, happy that he was being praised for something so odd.

"Selene... told me the same thing... about the panties. Thank you for the compliment... you know..." Gasper stuttered a little, unused to the praise.

Naruto cracked his neck.

Rias cleared her throat.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions-"

"Nope."

"Huh?" Rias asked in surprise when Naruto denied her statement before she could finish it. She had been sure that he had questions, but to hear him not have any was a surprise. "You don't have questions?" Rias asked, and Naruto snorted.

"I have them, but you're not the one I want to ask." Naruto asked as he ignored everyone else in the room and walked over to Koneko. He stood in front of her as she sat down. She looked up at him, and she could see the look in his eyes. She looked at his feet, unable to look at his eyes without feeling guilty. "... When were were sharing out insecuries... you lied to me. I just want you to promise that you won't keep anything else from me. Okay?" Naruto asked her with an understanding, and accepting, smile on his face.

He was sure that she only did it because she was afraid of his reaction.

"... You aren't mad?" Koneko asked, and Naruto snorted.

"Oh, I'm mad... I'm also mad that my... that Selene lied to me about my Mother. Even more than that though... I'm hurt that you didn't trust me. I trusted you with everything, and you couldn't do the same... that hurt more than anything that Fatass did to me." Naruto told Koneko with his arms crossed, a disappointed look on his face.

...

"Please yell at me..." Koneko practically begged, since that would feel so much better than the disappointment in his eyes. Anything, screaming, yelling, even slapping her would feel better on her emotions than him gazing at her the way he was. "Don't be disappointed." Koneko went on, and Naruto sighed.

"Don't be disappointed in her... She was suppose to keep it a secret. If anything, be mad at me." Rias spoke, ready to accept his anger.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"... Don't think I'm not mad at you. I'm not in the Kendo or Soccer club because of you. Koneko... promise me that no more secrets." Naruto didn't ask, he demanded. If she was to regain his trust, then she was to promise that she not to keep anymore vital secrets from him. He was going to be completely open with her, and he expected the same of her. "Promise..." Naruto stated lower in tone.

Koneko nodded her head.

"... I'll tell you everything from now on." Koneko stated, and Naruto huffed.

"I mean it. I will be completely and utterly open with you, and I expect the same. I'm going to trust you with everything. All my hopes, secrets, and desires... and I want you to do the same. Can you do that?" Naruto asked again with more clarification. He didn't want her to find a way around keeping a secret from him.

Everyone was entitled to their secrets, yes... but the fact remains that the last time somebody kept a secret from him, he nearly died.

"I promise." Koneko promised, and Naruto leaned down and kissed her forehead. "... I raped you in your sleep." Koneko confessed the first of the things that she had done to him, that she planned on keeping secret.

Rias choked on her air, with Yuuto patting her back. Akeno actually blushed in surprise at that statement, while Gasper nearly passed out then and there.

...

"... What?" Naruto asked with his eyes widening in surprise.

"I did it to save your life... but to be fair, if you want to have sex with me while I'm asleep... I'm okay with it. I'm giving you my full consent to have sex with me while I'm asleep." Koneko stated to Naruto. Anything that would make it better for him to forgive her, because she did feel guilty about raping him. Yes, she considered what she did rape. She had sex with him without his consent, even if it was to save his life, what she did was still very much rape.

Naruto looked at the others in the room.

"I... think this is a conversation better left for... a different location." Naruto admitted, since he didn't want everyone knowing his sex life.

Koneko blushed.

She forgot everyone else was in the room.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Peerage?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"... So... What am I suppose to do here exactly?"

The ORC as it would turn out, was more of a fraid than he originally thought. Instead of researching things like bigfoot, as he was led to believe, they instead used the club to maks their devil activities from the school. It made sense when he thought about it, but as a human who was part of the ORC, he didn't really have any of the qualifications to really... do any of the stuff that they did during the night.

At least he knew why his girlfriend woudl always be here pretty late.

They had to collect the desires and finish the requests of humans, which often times meant they were being rewarded with random items that the person gave them. A person who requested something of a devil had to give something of equal value to the request in return. Not something he found super interesting, but he was happy with the knowledge that Koneko wasn't being sent on anything "Sexy".

There were specialists among the devils who dealt with sexual requests.

"... I'm not completely sure. I never thought a human would join the club, without being a member of my peerage first." Rias stated with a shrug. She didn't, she _couldn't_ give any work to Naruto, since not only could he not use her families magical circle, but he didn't get any benefit from doing requests. Also, sending him on requests completely negated the fact that they were trying to keep him close to give him protection from the Fallen Angels after him.

She already had Akeno tracking down Raynare, so that they could take care of her before she could sink her claws into anyone else. The woman knew how to hide if anything.

...

"What's a peerage... I mean... I kind of get it, but what is it really?" Naruto asked as he leaned back against the couch and sighed.

This was boring.

Rias stood up from her desk and walked over to the couch in front of him. She sat down, and grabbed the chessboard on the table. She started to place all of the pieces back in their original spots, before she took a Rook, a Knight, a Bishop, and 8 Pawns out of her pocket and placed them on the table next to the chess set.

"Peerages were made in order for Devils to increase our numbers." Rias started out.

Naruto questioned it.

"You can't just make babies?" Naruto asked her, and Rias nodded her head. That would be the normal solution to the problem of declining numbers... but it wasn't the viable solution thanks to some unfortunate issues.

Naruto didn't know that though.

"If only it were so simple. We, as in the devil species, are not very... well, we have trouble getting pregnant. Pure-blood Devils find that even more of a challenge. It too my parents hundreds of years... so we could _breed_ to numbers back... but it would take too long to be considered an option." Rias spoke with some annoyance at her own genetics. That pretty much translated to the fact that she, unless she was lucky, would have to wait hundreds of years before she would ever know the "joys" of being pregnant.

Naruto looked at her.

"... Why not just have sex with humans? I mean, humans don't usually have trouble getting pregnant." Naruto mentioned, and Rias nodded her head.

That could work.

"Yes. A devil and a human mating does usually bring about the quickest results. Humans have a strong power to breed. Say you and I had sex, hypothetically of course-" Rias said when she saw the look that Naruto sent her. She didn't want him to think that she was hitting on him. She actually did want to try and be friends with him, since he was so close to her Rook. "- it would maybe take... a few months for me to get pregnant. Of course, this wouldn't work either... since Half-Bloods are often looked down on. Devils are very traditional people." Rias spoke with a sigh at her race's own racism.

She didn't care personally if a devil and human made a baby, she was a tolerant person at heart. She didn't care about the pure blood of devils being mixed with that of humans.

"... So you CAN breed back your numbers, but devils are stuffy assholes about it?" Naruto asked her.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Unique wording, but yes. That is why Evil Pieces were made. I can use an Evil Piece, providing I'm strong enough, to turn somebody into a Reincarnated Devil. This mixes their blood with that of a Devil. In a case like Gasper's, he gets to keep his human and vampire parts... but devil gets added into it." Rias explained the basic workings of the Evil Pieces primary purpose to Naruto. She could see his interest in the subject.

That or he was just killing time until Koneko came back.

Naruto thought about what he heard.

"... So how does chess come into play?" Naruto asked, since he saw the Evil Pieces looked just like chess pieces.

"Each piece has their own unique skill. If I reincarnated somebody with a Rook, they get boosted Strength and Durability. If I used a Knight, increased Speed and Mobility. The Bishop grants increased Magic Reserves and Magical Talent. Then, the Queen gives all of the boosts of the Rook, Knight, and Bishop. Finally... the Pawn gives no boosts, but when a Pawn is in enemy territory, they can temporarily upgrade to another piece." Rias gave him the answer he wasn't expecting as she showed each of her remaining pieces to him. She raised each piece up and handed it to him, to let him look at her belongings.

"So... if I was a knight, I would become twice as fast?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not exactly. The boost you get from having an Evil Piece inside you isn't so cut and dry. It adds a _fixed_ amount of speed to your base speed. If you had a Base Speed of... 5, the Evil Piece would simply add a 4 to that. Even if you had a Base Speed of 10, the Evil Piece would still only add a 4 to your total speed." Rias explained as she allowed him to let it sink in. It was the reason why Yuuto, so much faster than humans, was not actually much stronger in terms of raw power either. His speed increase didn't actually go to his muscles, so in terms of raw strength, he was still around human in level.

Devils had stronger bodies, but that strength had many variables to it as well.

"... But what is a peerage?" Naruto asked, and Rias leaned back, unknowingly giving Naruto a view of what was up her skirt.

Some skimpy, purple, lacy panties.

"The basics would be a collection of Reincarnated Devils, following one Master. The Master of which is called a King."

"So slaves."

"... You aren't technically wrong there. Reincarnated Devils have to follow their Masters orders, or face punishment. We can treat them any way we want, and we don't get punished. They also work without getting paid. So by definition, being in a peerage means being an slave." Rias would always admit to hating the word slave when explaining peerages. Despite the fact it was accurate, she personally liked to think of her peerage as an extention of her family. This was true for not only herself, but her entire family as well.

Naruto looked confused.

"Technically? It sounds like slavery to me." Naruto spoke up, and Rias shook her head.

"A slave doesn't have the chance to earn their freedom. For Reincarnated Devils, they start out as Low-Class Devils. As they rank up, they gain more rights and freedom for their King. With hard work and determination, a Low-Class Devil can regain their freedom and become a High-Class Devil." Rias added in the biggist difference between simple slaves, and members of a peerage. While at the beginning, a peerage member was a slave, if they stayed a slave or not was completely up to their own hard work.

They could work their way out of slavery.

"... How does that benefit you though if your entire... peerage earns their freedom?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused by why they would make that so.

Rias nodded at the good question.

It didn't benefit her... exactly.

"Status. Even if they regain their freedom, they are still members of my peerage, and thus their achievments reflect on me and bring my family even more honor. So, it is mutually beneficial to both King and Peerage for them to regain their freedom. Of course, my Peerage, even if they all become High-Class Devils, still have to fight for me during a Rating Game... but those are literally just Games." Rias waved off that with her hand.

Once a Low-Class, Reincarnated Devil gains High-Class status, they are no longer slaves, and can go independent of their master. The ONLY time that a devil would then have to follow their master would be when their master had a Rating Game.

...

"Rating Game?" Naruto asked with a tilted head.

She added another term to the equation he didn't understand. Rias seemed to understand, because Naruto saw her cheeks redden a little.

"It is a way for High-Class devils to... show off their power, and the power of their peerages. Think of it like a Kendo tournament. You and your team, fight against a different team. My peerage is my team, and both myself and my peerage fight the King and peerage of another." Rias explained, using something that Naruto might be able to understand better. If she could make this explaination go smoothly, then it would be all the better for her.

Naruto nodded his head.

"That... sounds pretty fun actually. So it is kind of like a sport, these Rating Games?" Naruto asked for some more clarification.

Rias nodded eagerly.

"Yes, it is exactly like a sport. If anything, it is like... chess. It is a battle between Kings, using their pieces in the best possible way. Achievements gained during Rating Games can even allow Low-Class devils to rank up quicker. It is a way to spread fame and glory... so not only does the King benefit, but so do the members of the peerage. My goal is to become the best at Rating Games, and really show off my peerage." Rias explained as she looked at her remaining pieces. Naruto looked at the pieces, and he furrowed his brow in thought.

Something still seemed... off.

"... So... Low-Class devils are slaves... and when they become High-Class devils they regain their freedom, but they still have to fight in Rating Games for you? I'm not seeing the King or the Queen..." Naruto said as he gestured to the pieces that Rias had out on the table for him to look at.

"Akeno is my one and only Queen. Also, there aren't King pieces that I'm aware of. I'm the King of my Peerage. Koneko is the Rook, Gasper is the Bishop, and Yuuto is the Knight. I still have 1 Rook, Bishop, and Knight left... not to mention my 8 Pawns. Do you want to join my peerage?" Rias asked when she saw the look of concentration in Naruto's eyes. Naruto was staring intently at the pieces in front of him.

Naruto sighed.

"... I always thought I was a normal human... but apparently I'm some super human... but all of my abilities are... locked away? Anyway... all of this is a lot to take in right now ya know?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded in understanding.

He had been given a lot of life altering information in such a short amount of time, it was easy to see why he was having a harder time taking it all in.

"Well, I would be more than happy to include you in my family if you so wish. Take as much time as you need." Rias got back up, reclaimed her Evil Pieces, and she walked back over to the desk.

She was sure that Naruto had a lot to think about.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	14. Chapter 14 White Mage?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Yuck..."

Naruto didn't like licking the glue on the letters. If anything, it was the only thing he disliked about what he was doing. He had written a letter to his mother claiming how he was alive, with his picture to prove it. He even paid so that he could track the letter as it was shipped, he had the tracking number and everything. He still had to mail it though, which sucked... because he still had the taste of letter glue on his tongue.

Rias did tell him that Fallen Angels rarely ever attacked during the day, like devils they operated at night, where it was much easier for them to get away with what they needed. So he was safe to do his personal business during the day, at least that was what could be assumed.

Naruto rubbed his chest, right where Kalawarner had carved her name.

Yeah, that had left a scar, something he did not enjoy. He didn't like having his almost-killer's name etched into his chest. He was sure that Koneko didn't like it either, but they would have to wait for the scar to fade away. Only time could fade a scar after all... or cosmetic surgery, but Naruto didn't believe in that as an option.

"That's loud." Naruto stated as he covered his ear.

Sadly, the Kuoh Postal building was literally connected to the airport. He could hear the planes taking off and landing, and damn did they make a lot of noise when they did that. Naruto put his hands in his pockets, and started on his way to the nearby park. He had nothing to do, school wasn't in session today and now he had no club activities to do... seeing that even as a member of the ORC... he didn't really meet the qualifications to do their club activities.

" _Directions please... can I get some directions?_ "

"English?" Naruto asked to himself when he heard the sound of somebody speaking one of his... two spoken languages. He could thank Selene for teaching him English, though now he knew that she taught it to him since it was one of the common Vampire languages as well. Most vampires could speak English... while the 3 Christian Factions (Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils) could magically understand all languages, they just couldn't write in those languages.

It was easy to find the english speaker.

Japan had... well, people had a lot of common looks. Brown hair, brown or hazel eyes, and usually pale to tanned skin that wasn't actually "caucasian" skin color. Sure, the youth of Japan liked to dye their hair colors, but you could still usually see the black or brown still in their hair. So it was usually easy to pick out a foreigner in Japan.

Like the young girl that was standing with a large luggage case behind her, asking people for directions in the only language she understood.

Long, straight cut, blond hair the exact same color as his own hair. Soft peach colored skin, something that contrasted his own tanned peach skin. She had sea-green eyees with a soft roundness to them, different than the more narrow eyes of the Japanese. She had a slim body, more fitting her age, but she had widened hips. Her clothes were those of a nun though, surprising enough. She wore a black jacket over her top with long sleeves, and a medium length skirt.

" _Hello... I need some directions..._ " She continued to speak to everyone that was passing her by. Most didn't understand her words, and others ignored her for being a foreigner. Naruto laughed to himself.

He understood that feeling all too well.

"Hey!" Naruto called out to the girl as he raised his hand up to catch her attention. "I'll give you directions if you need them." Naruto told her as he got closer to her. She looked up at him... because she wasn't sure what _he_ was saying this time.

Whoops.

" _Huh?_ " She asked cutely, she was a damn cute girl.

"... I'll give you directions. I'm Uzu... I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated as he _switched_ to speaking English for her. He even introduced himself in the fashion that she would understand. Since most other countries introduced by given name first, he would do that for her. He had noticed that Rias did the same thing, showing that while she lived in Japan... she followed more foreign policies.

Then again, she was a devil whose origins were originally from a more... Western country in origin.

"Na... ru... to... Hello Naruto, I'm Asia. Asia Argento. Do you know how to get to this address?" Asia asked Naruto as she fished a small piece of paper out of her pocket. She gave the paper to him, and he looked at the English on it.

Naruto deadpanned.

He didn't know where this was.

"... Uuuuh... Can't say I know how to get there. Oh! My phone, my phone has a GPS on it!" Naruto palmed his fist when he remembered that little fact. Naruto reached into his pocket to get his phone... and he paused when he felt only his cross in his pocket. Naruto laughed to himself as he pulled out his cross.

Asia's eyes went to his cross for a second, before she sighed in relief.

Naruto laughed.

"... Phones has GPS's...?" Asia asked him, and he laughed some more.

"Yeah... but I need a GPS to find my phone apparently. You know, I bet it's at my apartment. If you don't mind coming with me to get it, I'll find that address for you for sure." Naruto pointed out, though he doubted she would come with him. After all, he was a stranger to her. There was little chance that she was going to be willing to go to his apartment with him so soon after meeting him.

Asia nodded her head quickly.

"I don't mind at all! This much be The Lord's way of guiding me! Thank you Naruto... but I don't want to trouble you or anything!" Asia quickly waved her hands in front of herself. She wouldn't want to cause the first person in Japan to be nice to her any trouble.

She didn't want to cause anyone any trouble.

"Trust me... this is the least troublesome thing to happen to me lately. I mean, I was just going to go and relax at the park today. Here, let me carry this for you." Naruto said as he grabbed her luggage, and lifted it up onto his shoulder. He would be more than happy to go so far as to carry this for her the entire way.

Naruto winced slightly when he felt a small amount of pain in his arms.

Asia didn't notice it.

"No, no! Please don't trouble... heeeeeey!" Asia started to run when she saw Naruto walking away from her. Naruto smirked a little when she caught up to him and started to pout at him. His apartment building was only a 30 or 40 minute walk from the airport after all. Naruto let Asia pout at him for a few minutes, her puffed up cheeks were adorable after all. "... God bless you for doing this." Asia gave Naruto a bow, which she didn't know was actually being a little disrespectful.

When a foreigner bowed to a native so easily, it could sometimes even be considered disrespectful. Even more so among equals, since both of them were about the same age, they were equals, so Asia really shouldn't be boying to him.

Oh well, he didn't care.

"So where you from?" Naruto asked her curiously.

"I'm from Italy. I'm here... doing work for the Lord." Asia trailed off, her tone changing from happy, to a little sad, near the end.

She was lying to him, he could tell, but he wouldn't push it.

"Italy... is the pasta there any good? I love ramen, so I've always wanted to try some spaghetti to see how it tastes and compare it... So how good is it?" Naruto asked her with some curiousity. He had never really had much other than Japanese dishes before. He loved ramen, so the second he had become a Kuoh student he had been eating pretty much just ramen... other than the times he went on dates with Koneko of course.

Sometimes she wanted burgers.

"I like pasta a lot. I've always wanted to try a burger though. We don't have those where I'm from." Asia admitted with a shy little growl of her small stomach being heard. Naruto chuckled at her.

She was a nice girl.

"Well tell you what, there is a shopping district on the way to my apartment. If you want, we can get you a burger. I'm hungry myself... haven't really eaten much the last few days. Haven't had much of an appetite." Naruto smiled brightly down at her. Yes, considering the fact he just lost the craving for blood, and his human appetite was back to normal, he could go for a burger too.

He wasn't too fond of the thought of drinking blood, despite his vampire heritage, he was only like... 2% Vampire. He didn't have the _taste_ for blood, and he only had the desire for blood thanks to his temporary transformation and the side effects from that transformation.

"Oh, you don't have too-" Asia started, but Naruto put his hand on top of her head.

"Nope." Naruto stopped her from trying to talk him out of it.

"But-"

"Nope! Anyway, do you even have any Yen on you?" Naruto asked her, and her pause was all the answer that he needed. She didn't have any money to convert into Yen, meaning that she was broke. "I'm going to treat you to your first meal in Japan. So come on, first MosDonalds we stop by, we are grabbing a bite to eat. No ifs, ands, or buts... unless it is your butt enjoying a burger." Naruto added onto that as he prevented her from rejecting the offer.

"... MosDonalds?" Asia asked with a tilted head.

"It's Kuoh Town's own Rip-Off of McDonalds. It's like MaskDonalds, or WcDonalds... People for some reason hate the word McDonalds." Naruto laughed a little. In every manga that he had personally read, that had a character going to McDonalds, it was always named something that was close to McDonalds... but NOT McDonalds.

They walked in relative silence for a few minutes.

"So... where are you from? You don't look very... Japanese... y to me." Asia said as she looked at Naruto.

He nodded.

"I'm not _genetically_ Japanese. Nobody in my family is Japanese... but this was the country I was born and raised in. We've been in this country for awhile though. My family has been here a long time." Naruto spoke nothing but the truth. If going by blood, he wasn't even close to Japanese. He had no Japanese traits, no characteristics, and even down to the structure of his bones he was as far away from Japanese as possible. "My mother lives in Italy. I just learned that she was still alive. Funny enough, she works with the Church too!" Naruto mentioned, to gain some common ground with Asia.

Both of them had a pretty strong connection to the Church, Asia through her faith, and Naruto through his mother.

"That's very nice... it must be nice to have that." Asia spoke with a longing look to her eyes.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah... I've always had these dreams. Dreams where I was all alone, no family or friends... I guess you could call them nightmares. Anyway, it really makes me appreciate everything I have." Naruto muttered unconsciously. He didn't even mean to speak his thoughts out loud, and Asia could see this as he looked up at the sky with eyes that showed just how much he really did appreciate everything.

Naruto grunted in annoyance when he felt another stab of pain in his arm.

Naruto put her luggage on the ground so that he could rest for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Asia asked, her tone worried, and her eyes showing concern for his well being. Naruto nodded his head.

Nothing he couldn't handle.

"Just some aches and pains, nothing to worry about. I'll just sit down for a moment, and then we can keep going." Naruto said as he walked over to the nearest bench. Naruto moved his shoulder around, and stretched out his arms.

Asia sat next to him.

"Can you take off your shirt?" Asia asked Naruto with a completely innocent tone. Something that he wasn't usually asked in such a tone set off a strange feeling in Naruto.

He was curious.

So he obediently grabbed the hem of his shirt, and pulled it over his head. Asia looked a little surprised to see his muscle... and to see the scar on his chest, as well as the signs that he had recently healed from some kind of... well she could see scars all over his chest. She could see a few on his ribs that looked like he got shot. She saw "Kalawarner" etched into his chest, and a stab wound on his shoulder.

She moved closer to him and placed her hands near his ribs. A soft glow appeared between her hands, and the scars on his ribs started to fade away. All of the pains he had with them were fading as well. She moved her hands so that they were against the stab wound in his forearm, and sure enough those scars faded away as well. She stood up and walked around him, before she started to heal his other arm. Soon, she healed the scar on his shoulder, and Naruto just watched in amazement.

This was awesome!

"This is so sweet! How are you even doing this?" Naruto asked when she got between his legs, on her knees, and reached on to heal his chest. The letters etched into his flesh were being quickly erased as Asia worked her magical hands on him. He had to admit to being amazed, and he did admit to it.

So far he had only seen people use supernatural powers to hurt, this was his first time seeing (he didn't actually see how Koneko healed him) somebody use a supernatural ability to heal somebody else.

"God gave me this blessing when I was born. Thanks to that blessing, I can heal people." Asia spoke softly, as if remembering something both pleasant... and unpleasant. When she saw done, she got back up and sat next to him as he looked over his body.

Koneko would sure be surprised to see his body without any scars again, he would bet she would be even happier now that he didn't have another woman's name etched into his skin.

Naruto grinned at Asia.

"Thanks Asia! Man, nice to have the Fatass' name off my chest... Hah! Suck it! You're dead, I'm alive, and I don't even have a SCAR anymore!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. He surprised Asia into nearly jumping up with him. Naruto grinned and grabbed his shirt, before he put it back on and grinned to himself wider than ever.

"Somebody inflicted those scars on you?" Asia could be seen fidgetting with how worried she was over his situation.

Such a kind girl.

"Huh? Yeah, it's nothing to worry about though. Now come on Asia, I'm pretty sure I mentioned getting you a burger." Naruto spoke as he lifted her luggage over his shoulder. He extended his hand to her, and smiled down at her. His eyes closed as the sun shined behind his head, his warm aura radiating off of him.

Asia smiled and took his hand.

Her first friend.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Raynare couldn't make a move on Issei, thanks to the fact that Rias had Akeno following Raynare. That means that for the moment, Issei is still a human.**


	15. Chapter 15 Worse Luck?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ **If you skipped it, please read CH.14 before reading this chapter.**  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'It's dark...' Naruto thought to himself as he looked through his apartment for his phone. He was sure that he had his phone somewhere around. If not, then his phone would have to be at the school... with his last change of clothes that he was wearing when he got attacked. That would make sense, and it was only a short distance away. He and Asia could go to the school, get his phone, and then be on their way long before the Fallen Angels realized that he was in a place where they could attack him.

"This is a nice place you have. You live here alone?" Asia asked Naruto as she walked around his apartment, helping him look for his phone.

His phone which was not in his apartment like he thought.

"Yeah, I live alone. Looks like my phone isn't here... damn... looks like we have to stop my school and get it there. Why don't you stay here? It can get pretty dangerous in Kuoh at night." Naruto spoke as he walked towards the door. He placed his hand on it, and he looked towards Asia. He would rather her not get hurt if a Fallen Angel came after him. He could run away if it came down to it, but he wasn't sure if she could do the same. Not to mention all he needed to do to save his life was drink blood and sleep in a coffin... so long as he wasn't killed out right.

He didn't want to endanger her.

Asia popped up and moved towards him with almost a skip to her step, her eyes eager to help him out.

"Then I can't let you go alone! What if you get hurt and need healing!? I can't let you go through so much trouble for me alone!" Asia enthusiastically proclaimed to him. Naruto laughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head, leaning slightly as he looked at her body language. She was both defensive, and ready to put up a fight for her right to go with him. She was already expecting him to argue against her.

Even her argument stance was adorable.

Why did she have to be so lovable?

"... Okay then, but we should hurry. Who knows what kind of people are out-" Naruto spoke as he opened the door.

He was cut off when a pink spear of light lodged itself in his gut, veering to the left so that it missed... a good portion of his vitals. The wound was still fatal of course, but it wasn't something that would instantly kill him. Nope, he was going to be allowed to _suffer_ and bleed out from this kind of wound.

"-are out there! Like me! Mittelt, your future and current killer. Kalawarner had trouble with you, so I was expecting something more." The Fallen Angel, a younger looking girl than Kalawarner, spoke. She had lightly colored kin, and was wearing the clothes of a gothic lolita. She had bright blond hair in side tails, and sharp blue eyes. Her body was close to Asia's in height... but she was closer to Koneko when it came to body proportions.

"Naruto!" Asia shouted as she started to run towards Naruto when the spear was yanked out of his body.

Naruto slammed the door in Mittelt's face instantly, his hand going to his wound.

"... Fuck my asshole that hurt." Naruto grunted as he saw Mittelt start to stab through the door in various spots. No doubt hoping that she could stab him, so he moved out of her range as Asia got to him.

Asia got to him as she placed her hands on his stomach, using her ability to provide him with healing. Naruto grabbed ahold of Asia and lifted her into his arms, before he started to run towards the window. Asia yelped in surprise, before she lowered her hands to place them back against his wound.

When the door was smashed open, Naruto jumped towards the window, and turned himself so that his back smashed it open. Naruto fell out of the window, holding onto Asia, and landed in the bushes below.

"I'm healing you as fast as I can, don't worry, you're going to be OKAY!?" Asia shouted near the end when Naruto rolled the two of them into the standing position. He had landed with her on top of him after all. A pink spear of light went flying into the bushes, with Mittelt sticking her head out of the window.

She had a joyful grin on her face.

"Oh Asia-chan, and Naruto-kun! Don't worry, I will just kill you a little! Raynare needs you alive though Asia-chan! So I'll only stab your arms!" Mittelt called out to them. She summoned another spear of light, and Naruto started to run as she threw it towards them.

He didn't know if he disliked this one, or Kalawarner, more.

"Then come at me Flatty McFlatterson!" Naruto shouted out to Mittelt as he booked it full speed into the streets. Now he really needed to get to the school to get some back up. Of course, that didn't mean that he couldn't piss this bitch off on the way to the school. Asia yelped when a light spear soared over their heads and stabbed the ground in front of them.

"I'm not flat!"

"There, your stomach is healed. I'm sorry, you got hurt because she is after... me... What!?" Asia asked with some confusion. She yelped again when Naruto jumped over a fence, tossing her up into the air. He caught her over his shoulder when they landed, so that he was holding onto her thighs with one arm. She was giving a view of his back, and of Mittelt jumping out of the window and spreading her wings to give chase to them.

"Don't worry... they were trying to kill me before I met you. Your friend Kalawarner failed to kill me Tiny Titties! You are going to fail too!" Naruto called out to Mittelt in the air.

The girl was getting visibly angry at the insults.

"No wonder Kalawarner broke her communicator! You are SO annoying!"

"... Do you have a Sacred Gear that can help..." Asia asked timidly when she saw Mittelt forming multiple light spears. She was forming them above her head, five of them, and preparing to rain them down on the two of them. Of course, she was only going to be aiming to kill Naruto... but that was a moot point as Mittelt's anger started to make her forget that Asia was needed alive. "... I don't want you to risk yourself for me. Let me go, and I can trade myself for your safety." Asia pleaded with him gently.

Naruto laughed.

Like that would work. At this point, they had lost one of their members because of him. Kalawarner was dead because she attacked him. He didn't kill her, but the fact that Rias killed her _for_ him had placed an even bigger target on his back. Even though he didn't have a Sacred Gear, now the Fallen THOUGHT he for sure had one, which was the same thing as actually having one in their eyes.

"They will take you, and then try to kill me. Anyway... don't worry... FUCK..." Naruto shouted when a spear became imbedded in his right leg. Going completely through it. Naruto jumped up and grabbed it, before he ripped it up. Naruto didn't even bother to stop running, he just continued, but now he started to move with a bit more randomness to it.

He didn't want to give her an easy target.

"Hah!"

"I may be bleeding, but at least the blood coming out of ME doesn't smell like fish!" Naruto shouted up to Mittelt.

...

Nobody understood what he said at first as Mittelt started to form another spear of light. Naruto rolled over the top of a car, and as she threw it, the car's window was shattered as it hit the ground near them. Naruto grabbed one of the broken glass shards and stuck it in his pocket.

"What can't run any... more... OH YOU SON OF A BITCH! I am NOT on my period!" Mittelt screamed at Naruto as she formed as many spears as she could manage. She realized his insult a few seconds too late, because Asia had already started to heal Naruto's leg. Naruto looked up at the sky, peeking out from behind the car.

The car got stabbed with multiple spears, none of them hitting Naruto with any accuracy. One of them got close to him, but that was it.

Naruto glanced at Asia.

"All done! I don't think YOU-" Asia shouted out when Naruto put her on his shoulder again, and he started to run towards the general direction of the school. Naruto changed his mind mid-run and changed his direction. He started to run towards the trees instead, since running to the school meant he would become a very large open target. "-should stop making her more mad?" Asia questioned his sanity a little.

Naruto used his hand and pushed off of a tree to quickly dodge a spear that would have pierced his heart.

Talk about a heart attack.

"I can't fight her in the air. I need to make her angry enough to charge at me. She can't throw those spears forever. She has to come down at some point." Naruto whispered to Asia as Mittelt started to lower her altitude so that she could enter the trees as well. She avoided touching the ground as much as possible.

There weren't too many trees around sadly.

"She's coming!" Asia called out as Mittelt used the speed of her flying to catch up to them more quickly. Naruto jumped to the ground and tossed Asia on top of a bush. She got a scratch or two from some sticks that got her legs, but nothing serious. Naruto on the other hand had a large gash going from his right hip to his right shoulder, across his back.

Naruto growled in anger and pain, before he pushed himself off of the ground.

"Finally, seperated you two. You seem like the type to throw a girl out of danger. Too bad Raynare wants you dead. You are like totally the type of guy I want to dominate in the sack. I would even keep you as a pet." Mittelt bragged about herself. Her feet touched the ground gently as Asia got off of the bush with some trouble. Asia started to rush towards Naruto, but Mittelt was having none of that.

She threw a spear at Asia, and forced her to stop going towards Naruto. She yelped when the spear nearly hit her foot, and jumped back.

"Are all Fallen Angels kinky sluts. First the Fatass when she wrote her name into my body... and now this Flatty-" Naruto leaned back when a light spear nearly stabbed his head. Naruto grinned when he saw the _livid_ look on Mittelt's face.

"I'll have you know that Fallen Angel's bodies are _designed_ so that we can attract men! My body just so happens to attract a special group of men! I won't have you insulting me and my charm any longer!" Mittelt growled out at him.

Naruto smirked.

"Oooooh, touched a nerve did I? All your Fallen friends have big tits, so you have to make up some excuse to make yourself feel better? Aaaaah, how adorable... just like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum... waaaaah, my boobies are tiny... waaaaah." Naruto made baby noises, and even faked crying as he mocked her. Mittelt's face started to grow red with humiliation as she formed two spears in her hands. She started to walk towards Naruto, and Naruto looked at her body. "This is going to suck-"

Mittelt started to full out run at Naruto.

"I'm going to kill you!" Mittelt screamed as she ran at Naruto faster than he could dodge. She slammed both of her spears through his gut, and Naruto puked up blood on the ground between them.

"Naruto!"

Naruto groaned and slumped forward a little as his hands went to the spears in his hand. Naruto glanced up at Mittelt, and she grinned darkly at him. Until her look was replaced with genuine confusion.

He was grinning.

"-for you." Naruto finished as he grabbed Mittelt and hugged her. Her own spears of light speared her much smaller body. She got one of them through her lung, and the other spear went right through her shoulder. She gagged and coughed out blood, her lung quickly filling with her own fluids. Naruto coughed out blood as well, but his body had more blood than her body did.

Not to mention while he was stabbed in the gut twice, she was being stabbed in the chest twice. Mittelt struggled against his hug as she tried to break away from him. Naruto grinned down at her, pained as he was.

"Get... off..." Mittelt's struggling started to get weaker as her spears faded, and she started to experience the full effects of losing her blood.

"This is going to suck for you." Naruto repeated as he let go of her and collapsed onto his butt. Mittelt collapsed on her back, before she started to crawl away, and leaned up against a tree. Naruto was gasping as Asia ran over to help him. The second she got to him her hands started to glow, and she began to heal his mortal wounds.

Mittelt growled.

"You think... this will kill me? Think again... Asia! Heal me, and I'll ask Raynare to spare your life!" Mittelt screamed at Asia as she continued to heal Naruto, and not her. Mittelt gasped in pain when she felt her shoulder and lung squirt out more blood.

She didn't like not healing people.

"Thanks Asia... I was kind of dying there." Naruto painfully laughed at himself. He had been in horrible pain, but the adrenaline running through his body was numbing that for him. Mittlet started to blink as she wobbled, before falling onto her side. "No seriously, thanks... I wouldn't have been able to do that if I didn't know you were here to heal me." Naruto thanked her again, because she was the reason he was able to win.

If she hadn't been there, able to heal him, then Naruto would never have gotten the idea to run Mittelt through with her own spears. He would have been dodging for who knows how long. Thanks to Asia, he was able to go through with his stupid, risky, and painful plan.

"Don't do that again."

"Hmmm?" Naruto asked Asia as she looked at him with tear stained eyes.

"Please... don't do something that puts you in so much danger again. You're my first friend... and you almost died. I don't want to lose my only friend." Asia's tears fell down her cheeks, and Naruto felt honestly guilty that he was making her cry.

Naruto wiped her tears.

"Can't promise anything. We're friends now though. I would do anything to protect my friends... but... if I get hurt, I guess I'll just have to trust you to heal me... Thanks." Naruto said as Asia mostly finished healing him. She healed all of the internal injuries, now all that was left was to heal over the outside wounds. Naruto stood up and walked over to Mittelt, the girl on the ground, dying as her blood was pooling around her. "You got cocky... what does Raynare want with Asia?" Naruto asked as he looked down Mittelt, and the fallen angel snorted.

Asia was listening carefully.

She wondered why Raynare wanted her to, but whenever she asked she never got an answer. Now she was in a position where she would more than likely get the answer that she was hoping for.

"... What do I get out of it?" Mittelt asked with a weak smirk.

There was a person who could save her life right there, if she gave them information, they might heal her in exchange for it.

"What do you get by not telling us? I mean, you are dead if you die... and I take it Raynare won't be happy with you if you survive. You have nothing to gain either way." Naruto explained her situation to her, and Mittelt's eyes widened.

Even if she survived... she wasn't exactly in a good position. She was too weak at the moment, easy target for the devils in the area to capture her.

"I'll tell you everything... if you save my life... and... tell everyone I'm dead." Mittelt stated as she clutched her bleeding shoulder. If everyone thought she was dead, then she could at least run off and do her own thing.

Raynare had practically failed, so it was only a matter of time before she was killed. When Raynare and all of her forces were killed, Mittelt could rejoin Grigori and pretend that she had never been apart of any of it. She would be punished if she was found out, but at least she wouldn't be dead.

"... What stops you from attacking us the second Asia heals you?" Naruto asked her, and Mittelt smirked weaker still.

Mittelt's smile vanished moments later.

"Sorry, but when Naruto didn't come back to the clubroom, I got a little worried. I went to your apartment, and would you guess what I saw? I saw signs of a struggle... so I followed the path of destruction... and low and behold... a Fallen Angel. Naruto, I'll take her from here. You and your... Naruto you can go to the clubroom." Rias spoke as she walked onto the scene with her arms crossed under her breasts. She looked between Naruto and the defeated Fallen Angel, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto somehow defeated the Fallen Angel this time, good for him, but she could see that he must have gotten seriously hurt during the fight.

"What about Asia?" Naruto asked as he and Asia shared a look.

"I'm sorry, but I can't offer my protection to a Nun, for various reasons." Rias spoke as she glanced at Asia.

It was nothing _too_ personal.

"... Asia is my friend, and I'm not leaving her to fend for herself. If she can't go to the clubroom, I'm not going to the clubroom. If you can't protect-" Naruto stopped when Asia put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay... I'll be okay." Asia promised Naruto.

"There, she will be fine. Now, if you don't want to see my kill somebody, I suggest you-" Rias started to charge up her magic, enough to finish off Mittelt. She already had Akeno tracking down Raynare, and waiting for the right moment to finish her. They didn't need the information that this girl had, not when they could just kill Raynare instead.

"I'm not leaving you Asia! I might not have known you long, but I can tell you are a good person... and I'm not going to let a good person suffer if I can help it... I'm not going to let my _friend_ put herself in danger. Come on Asia... I know where we can stay." Naruto spoke as he gave Rias a glare. He was angry that she was refusing to help Asia.

Rias sighed.

"Naruto, I don't have the _option_ to help Asia. She is from a different faction. If I could help her, I would try... but I'm not able to help her. I have rules I have to follow as well." Rias reminded him, and he continued to glare at her.

"Rules... Screw your rules. Come on Asia... Lets get out of here." Naruto said as he turned, and started to walk away.

Asia glanced back at Rias for a brief moment, while Rias sighed to herself.

"Be safe Naruto... Koneko would cry if you died. Please don't make her cry." Rias told Naruto, and he nodded his head, but he didn't respond to her words out loud. Rias quickly murdered Mittelt, leaving very little of her body behind as the grass she was laying on became scorched. "As long as you are with her, I can't offer you my protection." Rias mentioned as he continued to walk away from her.

"If it means letting a friend die... then I don't need your protection. I would rather die, than live with the knowledge that I let a friend die so that I could be safe." Naruto told her, speaking up as they gained more distance.

Asia smiled at Naruto when she heard that.

"Thank you." Asia spoke to him, and he smiled down at her.

He would do anything for a friend.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	16. Chapter 16 A Step Closer?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'What is that boy doing?' Selene thought to herself, both keeping a slight eye on Asia, and watching Naruto making something with the use of blow torch. He was always full of surprises at least. Her life wasn't boring with him around, because at the moment he was doing something with... something that seemed to give off the metalic scent of bronze.

She also wanted to make sure he didn't hurt himself with the blow torch.

Boy was she surprised when he came back to the house, looking like he had been in one hell of a fight, with a nun on his arm. The boy was a lot like his father in that regard, his unlucky number of run ins with dangerous people, and unlucky people as well.

"You carry Holy Water on you, right Asia?" Naruto asked as he used the blowtorch to slightly melt the metal that he was working with at the moment.

What he was doing didn't require him to be an expert at working with tools. He was just going to be doing something very basic. Something that would help him in the long run, or at least give him something to help him fight back with.

"Oh! I mean... yeah... I always carry a few bottles with me." Asia told Naruto as she reached into her purse and started to pull out about 5 medium sized bottles of the stuff. Selene recoiled back the second the liquid came into her sight. She might not be a devil, but crosses and holy water had a very negative effect on her as well. "What do you need it for?" Asia asked, and Naruto used his free hand and grabbed one of the bottles.

"... How many crosses do you carry on you?" Naruto asked, since that was important to his plans as well. Asia blinked, before she looked at the one large cross on her chest, and then she reached into her purse and started to pull out a good number of smaller necklaces. "Selene, how are Fallen Angels affected my Holy Water and Crosses?" Naruto asked Selene as he counted out the crosses Asia handed to him.

He ripped the silver crosses off of their necklaces, measuring each to be about the size of his thumbnail.

Selene had to think about that.

"It weakens them a little, but doesn't really _hurt_ them either. Similar to how the Holy Light of a Fallen Angel turns into Dark Light. They had a higher resistance, but it still drains their mental stamina some." Selene spoke up all she knew about that. While they didn't show the same physical pain, and burns that Devils and Vampires had, they still had some weakness to holy objects in nature. It weakened their magic, and usually it would lower their durability some small amount.

Not that much, but enough to make a difference.

Naruto grabbed a hammer, and he carefully placed three crosses into the burning metal. Naruto tapped against the crosses gently, and pushed them into the white hot metal without damaging them. Naruto put the hammer down, and he grabbed a bottle of holy water, before he ripped the cork off with his teeth. Naruto poured the water over the metal, and the white hot metal started to steam quickly, and cool back down to a bronze color.

"I promise I will get you more crosses Asia, but I'm not giving you up to those Fallen Angels. If they are going to come for us, I think we need a way to put up a better fight." Naruto said as he started to repeat the process with the other chunk of white hot metal. He placed three crosses into the metal, tapped them down, and then poured holy water over it to cool it. Naruto waved the steam away from his project.

Selene hissed slightly.

Naruto had created Brass (Bronze) Knuckles.

Bronze Knuckles that were infused with Holy Water, and sticking out of the front, combined with the metal, were three crosses. Three being a Holy number, it would have the greatest impact than 2 or 4 would. The Holy Water having infused into both the crosses, the metal itself, and further increasing the exorcising power of the weapons that Naruto had made.

"... Weapons?" Asia asked as she looked at Naruto grabbed the knuckles. Naruto slipped them on over his fingers, and gripped his fists.

Selene took an unconscious step back.

'Holy Water, check. Holy Water infused Bronze, check. Three Crosses to represent the Trinity, check. That would not be something pleasant to get punched by.' Selene thought to herself as she watched Naruto throwing some test punches. With the nature of the knuckles, he would be able to open his hands and keep his full range of finger motions.

Naruto nodded to Asia.

"This helps even the odds a little. They have their light, well this will add some more _umph_ to my punches." Naruto spoke as he punched the wall. His fist left an imprint of the crosses into the wall, and Naruto nodded his head in approval of that. "Sorry about the wall." Naruto apologized the second he realized what he had done.

Selene waved off his concern.

"If you just let them take me-"

"No Asia, I'm not going to let them take you. That isn't an option here. They can get you over my dead body, and I don't plan on dying. Don't even think about letting them take you. They will take you, and still try to kill me." Naruto told her as he took off his... Naruto needed a name for his new weapons, but he took them off and put them in his pocket. He knew that they weren't going to give up on him, just because Asia gave herself up.

"So, I take it you have a plan?" Selene asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto's actions were... odd.

"My plan is to hit them before they hit us. I'm sick of them launching surprise attacks on me... I think it's about time I return the favor. Selene, is there any of my Mom's exorcist stuff here?" Naruto asked Selene, and she shook her head negative. Naruto's mother never really left her stuff around... and it wasn't like Selene could touch any of the stuff directly. So it was dangerous for that stuff to be in the house, for her that is.

It pained her enough to see Naruto's cross whenever he looked at it.

"Hit them... but they're Fallen Angels..." Asia grabbed onto Naruto's arm and whispered to him.

He grinned.

"Hey Selene... you seem to know everything that goes on in this city. How many Fallen Angels are there?" Naruto asked her, and she crossed her arms. She put a thoughtful look on her face as she considered it.

"Mittelt and Kalawarner are dead... which leaves Raynare and Dohnaseek. They might have a few Rogue Priests as well. The only one to really worry about is a man named Freed. They have superior numbers to you... and might I remind you Asia can't fight. I would help... but I'm pretty sure that isn't allowed." Selene spoke as she glanced over at Kurama sitting in the window. She could tell that he wasn't going to allow her to help.

"A fox?" Naruto asked when he saw the fox there.

"It's kind of cute." Asia mentioned, before she looked back at Naruto. Kurama glanced at Naruto, his fox-like grin appearing.

"I'm all for your plan. If I might add a suggestion."

"Waaaaaah!?" Asia screamed in surprise when Kurama started to talk to her in a language she could understand. She had never heard of a talking fox before, so of course she was surprised by it. Even with that in consideration, she jumped backwards, her back hitting Naruto's chest. He grabbed her shoulder and helped her steady herself.

Naruto looked at the fox and narrowed his eyes.

"... I trust you... _I know you_." Naruto confirmed as he looked at the fox.

He didn't know why, but he really did get the feeling that he knew this fox. That he should trust the fox in front of him. Kurama hopped down from the window and onto the floor, walking over to Naruto and sitting down in front of him.

"Kurama. For a human who just learned about the supernatural... and has nearly died twice, you are sure foolish to to challenge people stronger than you." Kurama taunted Naruto a little. Kurama looked into Naruto's eyes, and sought out to find the answer that he was hoping for.

Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"There is an enemy after me and my friend. If being smart means hiding away like a coward, then I would rather be a fool. If I'm going to die, I'm going to die proudly, on my feet." Naruto spoke back to Kurama. Kurama looked into Naruto's eyes, deeper than anyone ever could. He closed his own red eyes, and smirked at Naruto.

'What is happening?' Asia thought to herself as she watched Naruto and a fox stare each other down.

Kurama snorted, breaking the silence.

"Good, because this world doesn't need anymore smart cowards. It needs a fool with guts like yours." Kurama spoke as he hopped up onto Naruto's shoulder. He hopped up onto his head next and laid down, grinning to himself.

It used to be Naruto who would sit on his head inside of Naruto's mindscape, boy how the times have changed.

"I don't know how much you can do... but I'm happy to have another person join the fight. You can fight, right?" Naruto asked, and Kurama gave a dark chuckle.

"I won't help you fight the Fallen Angels, but I will make sure the rogue priests don't interfere with your fight. Afterwords... I might just help you wake up some of that power sleeping inside of you." Kurama spoke with pure confidence. After all, he wanted Naruto to fight strong opponents and grow stronger. The opponents Naruto was facing now were weaklings, but they were stronger than the current Naruto.

Kurama knew the trick to Naruto's growth.

Fighting, the more Naruto fought against strong opponents, the quicker he grew. He had been hard pressed to do anything to Kalawarner, yet he had managed to take down Mittelt. Sure, it had caused him a fatal wound to do it, but he had done more to her than he did to Kalawarner. Naruto worked harder than most others... and his _natural knack_ for battle, combined with his guts and determination meant that the more Naruto fought, the better he got at it.

The rogue priests would be an unfair advantage against the current Naruto.

"My sleeping power?" Naruto asked.

Kurama grinned.

"You are about to feel more energetic than ever before in your life." Kurama spoke as he used a little of his chakra, and he put it inside of Naruto's body. Kurama latched onto his own chakra that was still inside of Naruto, since he would be able to use that as the catalyst to control Naruto's chakra.

Naruto had ALL of the chakra of the original Naruto inside of him. The chakra having reincarnated into his body.

Much like Minato and Kushina, Naruto's chakra contained the memories of the original Naruto. His chakra had _everything_ in it that the original Naruto's chakra had. The chakra of a Jinchuriki who had been bonded with his Tailed Beast for 10 months in his Jinchuriki mother's womb. The chakra that had bonded with the power of all of the Tailed Beasts. The chakra that had bonded with his own chakra for a lifetime.

Naruto felt a flood of... energy flow through his body, as his body gained a slight yellow glow for a brief second.

"Woah." Asia whispered in awe as she saw Naruto's glow. Naruto looked at his hands in shock when he felt... wonderful.

His body felt... _right._

'Are you awaking his chakra... or his memories? No, you wouldn't awake his memories just yet. You want him to work for his strength. You are just giving him back what was his right.' Selene thought as the gold glow died down. Naruto's body returned back to normal as his chakra stopped being as active.

Kurama jumped off of Naruto's head.

"After this battle... come find me. I'll give you some pointers on how to train in that old power of yours." Kurama spoke as he hoped out of the window. He would keep his end of everything up and take care of those rogue priests.

He was going to have fun watching this.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **1\. Ophis's Blessing caused ALL of Naruto's chakra to reincarnate into a new body, meaning that Naruto has all of Naruto's chakra in his body. (Including Naruto's Tailed Beast Chakra, and Six Paths Sage Chakra)**  
 **2\. Chakra contains the memories and personality of the person whose chakra it is. (Similar to how Kushina and Minato left their chakra inside of Naruto). This means that Naruto can use his chakra to awaken his memories eventually.**


	17. Chapter 17 Seduction Success?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Naruto had to admit, making a trap for the two remaining Fallen Angels... awoke a strange feeling inside of him as he planned out his strategy. He had already seen the personalities of two Fallen Angels, and he was using those as the basis of his plans in this situation. He was planning out how he would get them to act in the way he wanted to, and he was coming up with a back up plan just in case they didn't act like he thought they would. Since Kurama was just going to be distracting... possibly killing, the Rogue Priests, that left him to deal with the fallen ones alone.

Asia... well she was more bait than somebody that would do any fighting. They seemed to want her alive, so he would use that to his advantage.

They just wanted him dead.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Asia asked as she held onto Naruto's hand. It was all part of his plan to lure out at least one of the ones after them. It was late at night... of the next day. They had rested for a day to prepare for everything. After all, Naruto had to recover his exhaustion from everything that had been happening. Not to mention he had to take a few hours to get used to throwing punches with his Holy Knuckles. "Raynare is really strong... and Dohnaseek isn't weak either. This plan..." Asia trailed off as Naruto pulled her closer to himself.

They needed to walk through the park like a couple.

They needed to make it look like their guard was super lowered, because from what he had seen... Fallen Angels were cowards. Instead of fighting head to head, from his experience, they seemed to love using surprise attacks to thir advantage to get the first strike in. They would only, again this was based on his personal experience, attack when he wasn't even ready for a fight.

'You aren't cheating on Koneko...' Naruto reminded himself in his head.

He was just holding hands with a girl, pretending to be a couple with her, so that he could lure out two Fallen Angels who wanted to kill him. Yes, just a normal day for him, he could easily explain that away to Koneko if she learned that he was doing this. Okay, he was pretty sure that she was going to learn about this. He promised he would never keep secrets from her, and he was going to keep the promise. When this was over, he would tell her all about it.

The two of them sat down on a bench in the park, with Asia leaning against Naruto.

Naruto felt guilty knowing what his own plan was.

"So... why are you going so far for me?" Asia asked as she looked up at him. She still was finding it a little hard to believe that he would go so far for somebody he just met. He was risking his life, even though she could save him by giving herself up. He didn't have any personal connections to her, all he did was have a moral compass telling him not to let an innocent person die... and so many people would have ignored that compass.

Asia would admit that she was naive, she knew she was. She wasn't well-adjusted to society, and she didn't understand a lot of stuff... but she was aware that people weren't always willing t sacrifice their lives for others.

Naruto hummed.

"... You're my friend. I don't need any other reason to help you. Anyway... they are trying to kill me too." Naruto paused when he heard a rustle in the trees. Naruto made sure not to look in the direction of the trees, so that he didn't alert anyone to the fact he was aware. He and Asia were speaking in little more than whispers at the moment, so he was sure they didn't hear the conversation. "... Show time." Naruto spoke gently to Asia as he pulled her a little closer to himself, and placed his free hand on her knee.

Horror movie rules applied for his plan.

Often times, monsters, and people who wanted to kill somebody would wait for the most vulnerable moments to do it. Kalawarner had waited for him to be all by himself when she tried to kill him. Mittelt had attacked him when he was in the comfort of his own home, where most people dropped their guards. Both of them had attacked in the dead of night, a time where most people couldn't get help quickly.

Horror movie rules.

1\. Don't seperate from a group, you were vulnerable alone.  
2\. Don't go into open areas with a person from the opposite sex, even more so if they are attractive.  
3\. Don't go into open places, and try to have sex. A person's guard is extremely low during sex.

"Naruto... I don't think we are alone." Asia spoke louder than before, just like she was suppose to. She wasn't good at acting... but the fact that she was genuinely frightened made the act actually believable. Since she did have a reason to be worried.

Asia's fear would help sell this trap.

Naruto squeezed her knee, and ran his hand up her leg slightly. If everything went according to plan, then whoever was watching them would wait until things got heated before trying to attack. Since Naruto was making it "obvious" that he was going to make a move on Asia. After all, it was easy to launch a surprise attack on somebody that was trying to get laid.

'I'm sorry Asia. I'll try to be as respectful as possible.' Naruto thought to himself. He felt uncomfortable, even though Asia said she was fine with the plan, he couldn't help but feel guilty in more than one way. He felt like he was betraying Koneko by putting his hands on Asia... and he couldn't help but feel guilty that he was putting his hands on Asia. "Don't worry Asia. This park is super safe. Nobody, not even Fallen Angels, would look for us here. Ever hear of hiding in plain sight?" Naruto asked her, unlike Asia he was actually _good_ at acting, so his act was believable even without the help from the atmosphere.

Asia looked around, and Naruto placed his hand a little higher, this time slightly going up her skirt.

Naruto made eye contact with Asia.

On her body, she had both of his Holy Knuckles taped to herself. If Naruto had them on his body, it would be pretty easy to see. Not to mention if he was armed, it would completely ruin the fact that they were going for a surprise attack. So, while he had his hands under her clothes, he would use that as his chance to arm himself with his weapons.

"... You're right... Yeah! Nobody would come to a park at night!... What are you doing?" Asia asked when Naruto moved his hand a little higher.

Sadly, he would actually have to explore her body a little to find _where_ she had his weapons taped. He told Asia not to tell him where they would be, so that the act of feeling around her body would seem more natural.

"You're very beautiful Asia." Naruto's compliment might have been part of the act, but he did mean it. "I can't help myself... my hands were moving on their own. I'll stop if you want me to." Naruto told Asia as he moved his hand back a little.

Asia really was a beautiful girl.

"Oh... I don't mind... If you want to." Asia had red cheeks. She knew that Naruto's compliment was for the sake of the plan... but she could see in his eyes that he meant it all. He even meant the fact that he would stop, and put his plan at risk, if she didn't want him to continue.

The genuine emotion in his compliments, even if the compliments themselves were only spoke out of convenience, did mean something.

Naruto gently pushed Asia down so that she was laying on top of the bench. His hand went to her waist, and moved up her shirt without lifting it up.

He respected her modesty.

"Tell me where to stop." Naruto spoke to her as he moved up her rips. He moved so that he was above her body, with his right hand inside of her shirt, and his left hand moving back up her thigh into her skirt. Naruto moved around underneath her clothes, looking for his weapon. Naruto found one of them taped against her left inner thigh, and Naruto started to gently remove the tape from the weapon. He made a show of moving his hand, so that it would look like he was stroking her privates. Naruto's other hand located the other Holy Knuckle in between her breasts.

Naruto grinned to himself, while Asia was just burning red in the cheeks. She gasped when she looked at saw a man with silverish hair standing tall next to them. He was wearing a light grey trenchcoat, with a hat that nearly covered his eyes. He had two black wings sticking out, and in his hand was a light blue spear of light.

Dohnaseek.

Asia lifted the silver cross around her neck up a little, and Naruto saw the reflection of the man in the cross.

Naruto jerked his body off of the bench, into a standing position, and punched Dohnaseek right in the jaw before the man knew was was happening. Dohnaseek was knocked off of his feetg, and back a few feet, before he caught himself. He already had a bruise forming on his chin, with some blood even dripping from it.

"... That's a way to say hello. You knew I was coming already. Impressive... for a human." Dohnaseek commented, wiping his chin with a pained grimace.

That blow had hurt.

"Just sick of you goons coming for me. Since you are always attacking me from behind... I figured it was time to return the favor." Naruto stated as he raised his fists up. He showed off the Holy Knuckles, and Dohnaseek created a spear of light in his hand. Naruto gripped his fists, knowing that a fight was going to happen now.

Asia moved back, like he had told her ahead of time.

"You're either foolish, or very brave, to challenge your betters. If you want a fight though, I would be more than happy to write that on your tombstone." Dohnaseek stated, and he rushed into actions.

It was different to Naruto.

Naruto dodged the light spear with more ease than before. While before he had been barely able to dodge them, after whatever Kurama did to him... it was easier. It was like everything about him was better than before. Naruto was able to track Dohnaseek's movements better than before, and his body felt... faster than before. Naruto countered Dohnaseek by punching him in the side, in the floating rib. The man grunted in pain, his spear fading away as Naruto shoved his shoulder into the man's chest. He followed it up by tackling the man, and adding an extra punch to the ribs.

Extreme close combat.

From what he had seen, the Fallen Angels needs to form the spears away from their bodies by a certain distance. They needed to motion with their hands, so by getting in extremely close, he would in theory stop them from forming spears.

Dohnaseek formed a small spear.

Theory wrong.

"I can see why the Gremory girl wants you. You have some serious guts for sure." Dohnaseek complimented, and Naruto slammed his fists together, using his Holy Knuckles to stop the spear from stabbing him. The spear that was inches away from his heart. Naruto kicked Dohnaseek in the kneecap, before he elbowed him in the gut. Dohnaseek retreated from Naruto and formed two spears of light.

It was a matter of centimeters that Naruto dodged by when Dohnaseek threw his spears at Naruto. Naruto grabbed onto one of them and spun it around, before he threw it back at Dohnaseek. Like always, the spear faded away at his command, and Dohnaseek threw another one to replace it. Naruto punched the tip of the spear, and with his Holy Knuckle, he was able to knock it away from himself.

Naruto let out a deep breath.

"... A lot of people want me apparently. You must be jealous." Naruto stated as he got ready to do what he did with the other two.

Time to piss somebody off.

"Jealous?" Dohnaseek had to be curious.

"Girls like me for reason... because I don't need to overcompensate with big ass spears. After all, my spear is plenty big enough as it is." Naruto stated as he made a show of glancing down at Dohnaseek's crotch. It took a moment for Dohnaseek to get it, while Naruto signalled to Asia to find a spot to hide. She ran off and got behind a trash can.

Dohnaseek exploded.

Men did not like having their dick sizes put into question. When Dohnaseek stopped though, Naruto was surprised. Instead, the man just smirked.

Naruto realized why when he felt pain.

"Naruto!" Asia shouted out when a pink spear of light went into his back, and came out of his gut. Naruto shouted out and fell to a knee from the shock of being stabbed... _impaled_ again. Naruto grabbed the spear and yanked it out of his body, tossing it aside with bloody hands. Having grabbed a pointed end of the spear. Asia ran to Naruto's side, with her hands going to his entry and exit wounds.

Naruto looked up and behind him when he saw who he could only guess was Raynare. She had a displeased look on her face, which brought him joy.

She was... pretty, but at the same time it was pretty easy to see malice in her body language. She had a sexy body, a skinny waist with wide hips, large breasts as well. She looked similar to Akeno, but taller... leaner... not as busty though. She wore a skimpy... almost bikini-like set of armor, with the only thing that was actually armor being her shoulder pads.

"... Uuuuuh." Naruto groaned, and Raynare pointed her spear at Asia.

"Stop healing him, or I kill both of you. Dohnaseek, you took too long to get Asia. Not only did I finish the preparation, but I had to come here and do your job too. I'm not happy with you. I said stop healing him!" Raynare ordered Asia when the girl continued healing Naruto. Dohnaseek looked to the side with grit teeth, before he sighed and nodded to Raynare.

Naruto nodded to Asia, and she stopped healing him.

"The boy is talented. Instead of killing him, it would be best if we recruited him instead. I'm sure that-"

Raynare threw her spear at Dohnaseek. The man didn't have the reaction time to get out of the way, and soon found the spear lodged in his heart. He collapsed to his knees and spat out blood, and he grabbed his chest in agony when her spear vanished, and the blood started to freely gush out of his body.

Asia gasped in horror.

"I am sick of this. I couldn't get close enough to Issei to kill him. Every Fallen Angel I've sent after you has failed to do what they were suppose to. Asia never arrived at the Church like she was suppose to. I haven't heard anything from the rogue priests. This entire thing has been nothing but a clusterfuck... and I'm pretty sure you are to blame." Raynare spoke as she walked over to Naruto with her arms crossed under her impressive bossom. Asia jumped in front of Naruto to try and protect him from Raynare.

Raynare slapped Asia across the face, and knocked her right to the ground, onto her side, holding her cheek in shock.

Naruto growled.

"Oh, you bitch." Naruto said as he stood up. Something that surprised Raynare when she saw that even though Asia had stopped healing Naruto, his wounds were still closing on their own. She was surprised, but at the same time she was very curious.

"It's fine... I'm okay." Asia spoke softly as she got back up to her feet.

Raynare didn't even spare her a second glance.

"You, Naruto, have caused me a lot of trouble... I can't sense... anything from you. You were able to outsmart Dohnaseek, and you were able to survive your encounters with Mittelt and Kalawarner... You aren't a normal human." Raynare pointed out, and she raised her hand up and offered it to him. She leaned her body towards him, and she looked him right in the eyes as she did so. "Here are your options. I just lost my last comrade... You're worth more than all of them though. So join me, and I can show you a world of unimaginable pleasure... or you can die." Raynare spoke the options that she believed that he had.

Naruto smirked and walked towards her.

"Pleasure?" Naruto asked as he stood a few feet in front of Raynare.

She smirked back.

"I was originally sent on a mission to simply eliminate Issei Hyoudou because he was dangerous. I was told to kill anyone who stood in my way. I'm not that strong you see... I'm actually mocked by other Fallen Angels. So... well... I don't like being mocked. Of course... I did do my bit of scheming. The plan to capture Asia, and kill you, were all my own ideas." Raynare spoke with a shrug of her shoulders. She had always been rather weak among the Fallen Angels, it just so happened that Mittelt, Kalawarner, and Dohnaseek were a lot weaker than she was. "Mittelt, Kalawarner, and Dohnaseek didn't know this... but they were all going to die anyway. After all, I went behind the higher ups backs to do all of this. I like the look in your eyes though... you're a real man." Raynare commented as she looked towards Naruto, and right into his eyes.

Power, potential, guts, and unending resolve, not to mention the confidence that seemed to stem from his very soul.

"Naruto!"

"Be quiet Asia! He is a man, and can make his own choices!" Raynare shouted at Asia, because the last thing she needed was Asia causing more problems.

She needed Asia to shut up so that she could seduce this man. Then, after she had, had a few rounds with him, she would throw him away if he didn't impress her. He seemed manly enough, and experienced enough, that he might be a good lay.

Naruto grabbed Raynare's hand.

"No hard feelings?" Naruto asked, and Raynare nodded her head. "About what I'm about to do?" Naruto continued his question.

Huh?

"I'm sorry, what-"

Naruto slugged Raynare in the face so hard that she went flying, three crosses in her cheek from his Holy Knuckles. She was knocked away, and smashed into the statue, head first, before she fell into the fountain, splashing as she did so. Naruto grinned and sighed in relief when he saw that she had been knocked out cold by the sucker punch to her face.

"Don't ever fucking touch my friend again. Asia isn't your possession, and I'm not going to fall for your tricks. Next time, I'll do more than this." Naruto warned her with a hard look on his face. Of course, she didn't hear him... but he felt cool saying something heroic. "Gah!?" Naruto shouted in pain when Asia hug/tackled him in the back.

She had her arms wrapped around his still sore body... he had healed from the stabbing _mostly_ , but whatever was left would be better soon.

Asia was crying.

"I'm so happy you're going to be okay." Asia spoke as she gave him the tightest hug that she could possibly manage.

Naruto smiled.

"Well... since the Fallen Angels after you are taken care of... I guess you need a place to stay huh?" Naruto spoke when he realized that without the Fallen Angels, Asia had nobody to support her. She had no way to get a job, since she wasn't really a native and she didn't have a pass to allow her to get a job. "Want to come and live with me?" Naruto asked Asia with a grin on his face.

She smiled and nodded her head.

She would love to.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Issei with 2 Boosts to his (4 Times) Strength, knocked Raynare out with a punch. Naruto can easily knock Raynare out with one shot, before anyone thinks to try and complain.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Next Chapter: The Mother Revealed**


	18. Chapter 18 Mother?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ **This chapter marks a special original arc.**  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"It's... empty..." Koneko spoke silently to herself as she walked into Naruto's apartment. She had wanted to talk with him, even more since she hadn't seen him for over a day now. He had not come to school since Rias told them that he had fought against Mittelt. When she heard that, she went to his apartment right away to see if he was alright... but he wasn't at his apartment.

He wasn't even there the next day, and when she went to see Selene to try and see where he was... well the amount of help that Selene was could be described as less than helpful.

Now, on day 3, all of his stuff was gone.

"It doesn't look like there was a struggle, so I don't think he was taken by Fallen Angels. Not to mention the Fallen Angel's activity has dropped. We found Dohnaseek's body, though it seemed he was killed by another Fallen Angel." Akeno added as she helped Koneko, as a personal favor to the younger girl, to track down her wayward boyfriend. Rias was speaking with the apartment's landlord to see if they had any information on Naruto. "You can't track his smell?" Akeno asked with a raised eyebrow.

Koneko was good at being able to follow scents, she was the only one in the peerage that could track smells.

"... I forgot I could do that." Koneko deadpanned when she realized that she literally had his scent memorized.

Rias came into the apartment.

"So just track his smell." Akeno commented with crossed arms.

"No need, Naruto is moving out of this apartment. The landlord told me that Naruto just left with all of his stuff. He was moving to a different place now. I asked, and the landlord didn't see anything wrong with him. He's okay." Rias spoke up as she showed off a letter that she was holding. It was from Naruto, a written form that would confirm that he would be moving to a new apartment. "This is for the best, the Fallen Angels attacked him in his home. It was best that he move." Rias commented when she saw Koneko's down look.

*Bvvvvvvvt*

"... It's from Naruto." Koneko stated when she looked at her phone. She opened the text that was sent to her. "Hey Koneko, I had to move apartments. Sorry I missed you at school today and yesterday, I'll tell you why tomorrow." Koneko read out loud, before she sighed in relief. Naruto was well enough to send her a text, though she was sure that he had just been too busy to send the text before now.

Rias sighed as well.

'Lets just hope the nun isn't with him.' Rias thought to herself.

"... At least he is okay." Koneko whispered to herself with a small smile. She hadn't known that he had been attacked until it was too late to do anything about it, and ever since she had been looking for him. Rias didn't tell her too much about the attack itself, other than it would seem that Naruto had not been seemingly too hurt. "He's in trouble..." Koneko stated to herself with a frown when she realized he had gone days without trying to contact her.

She could have helped him with whatever he needed help with, and he didn't think of going to her for help... or denied the option of doing that.

 **-With Naruto-**

"... I'm in trouble." Naruto said to himself when he finished writing the text to Koneko. It had taken him awhile, but he had finally remembered the fact that he had never told Koneko anything he was doing. He had moved out of his apartment without telling her, he had fought the Fallen Angels without telling her, and he had taken in Asia without telling her either. He had done a few things that she was going to be pissed about. "... Yeah... I'm in a lot of trouble." Naruto muttered again when he realized that she was going to be super angry with him.

He had so much on his mind, that he had forgotten to call or text her to tell her that he was okay before now.

"Uh Naruto, can you help me out?" Asia called from the kitchen area of the apartment, having not heard any of what he was saying.

He turned and walked into the kitchen to see her trying to reach the top shelf. She was standing on the tips of her toes to try and unpack the rest of the ramen from his apartment. Naruto walked over to her and grabbed onto her waist, before he lifted her up higher into the air. She was able to place the ramen cups on the shelf with more ease, and she smiled down at him when she finished.

"I still can't believe you've never had ramen either." Naruto mentioned as he sat her down onto her feet.

"Thank you for letting me stay here... but you didn't have to move just for me." Asia mentioned, and Naruto nodded his head.

He didn't have to move for her.

"This isn't just for you. It seems everyone who has it out for me knows where I live. I figured it was time to move... and it helps this place has two bedrooms. Tomorrow, we can go out and buy you shampoo and stuff you need." Naruto mentioned with a grin. He looked around the unpacked boxes that were all around the area. He had managed to get everything he owned into boxes, and Asia just had the one suitcase that she owned, and nothing else, so moving was easy.

Asia blushed.

"You don't have to do anything special for me!" Asia insisted as she waved her hands around frantically.

Naruto rolled his eyes at her.

"All you have is a few pairs of clothes, underwear, your bible, holy water... You need stuff. Anyway, either you can help me... or I can do it myself. It's not a big deal if you trouble me a little you know. We're roommates now." Naruto mentioned as he started to help her fill up the panty. He needed to buy... actual food now that he had another person living with him. So he would have to go out and buy things anyway.

"There's got to be some way I can help you though, to make it up to you."

When Naruto heard that, he instantly wanted to deny it.

"You know, it would really be awesome if you could cook." Naruto mentioned, since she was not going to give up until he gave her something to help him with. He could cook, but he didn't like doing it. So if he could make Asia happy, and not have to cook, then everyone would win.

Asia sure was happy, if her brilliant smile was any indication. She was clearly extremely happy to be able to do something to repay him.

"I would love to cook!" Asia responded quickly, with a quick hug, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

Asia was so different from Koneko that it was funny to him.

 **-In a Different Country-**

"Our Father. Who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. They kingdom come. They will be done on earth, as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our dauly bread, and frgive us our tresspasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For Thine is the Kingdom, and the Power. And the Glory, forever, amen." A nun, no an exorcist, spoke as she knelt before a large wooden cross. She had her hands placed together firmly in prayer, as many nuns and priests behind her took similar stances.

As she chanted the lord's prayer, those behind her copied her. When she finished, everyone was silent as they made their own personal prayers.

She was a slim woman, appearing in her late 20s or 30s in age. Her slender body was made of lean muscle, and she wore the clothes of a nun, even though she was a trained exorcist. She was light skinned, with very light blond hair, and bright blue eyes. She carried a sword-less hilt at her waist, and a bible on the other side of her waist.

Another nun came up to her when the silence was over, a letter in hand.

"Sister, a letter from Japan."

"Japan?" She spoke under her breath as she started her way out of the Church. She flipped the letter and looked at the address, and sure enough it was from Kuoh, Japan. She blinked for a moment, trying to recall if she knew anyone in Japan that had her address.

Well... there was Selene.

"Somebody you know?"

"No... Nobody I know from Japan would send me a letter." She spoke as she opened it up, and fished the letter out of it. Attached to the letter was a picture that was folded up as well. She grabbed the picture, and started to unfold it. She turned it around and looked at what was printed on it.

Her eyes widened in shock, and she dropped the picture.

It was impossible.

Her son... was alive?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	19. Chapter 19 The Dog House?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Are you sure it is alright for you to give all of this to me?" Asia asked with some guilt clear in her voice when she looked down at all of the bags that Naruto had bought for her. He had bought clothes for her to wear around the apartment, though she herself had went into the lingerie store and picked out her own underwear (he refused to step inside), so she had picked some of the cheaper varieties there. He had bought her feminine needs for her, including stuff she didn't like mentioning.

Not to mention he bought enough food to last them a week.

She felt bad accepting everything he was doing for her. She knew he said it would all be fine as long as she did all of the cooking, but she felt like she could do more to make it up to him. He saved her life, and continued to protect her from Raynare's schemes. He was giving her a home, and he was offering her his friendship for no reason other than the fact that he was a good person.

"I'll have the number 9... Huh? Yeah, sure, you need this stuff. All you own is like three outfits, some underwear... and holy stuff. You need all of this. Are you going to order?" Naruto asked Asia as he looked at her, with the menu in front of her. They were sitting at a ramen stand that had a view of the street, they had stopped by it on their way back to the apartment... where Naruto would be leaving from after so that he could go and meet up with Koneko.

He was damned sure he was in trouble with her.

Asia nearly jumped and started to quickly look over the menu.

"... I can't read any of this." Asia spoke lowly as she looked at all of the stuff on the menu. Only a few things had pictures, and she didn't know the names of what those were. She didn't know what was in anything, which disturbed her a little. "... There's no number 4 option too..." Asia noticed the numbers next to the options, and she could see that, like she said, there was no option for number 4.

Naruto thought for a moment.

"Say _I will have the number 6_..." Naruto told Asia, and she nodded her head, and memorized what he had told her.

" _I... will have... the number... 6_... Like that? What did I order?" Asia asked him as the stand owner nodded his head to her, and he started to get to work on their orders.

"A vegetable ramen. I got the miso ramen with pork slices. Oh, and the number 4 is considered unlucky in Japan. So try and avoid giving people any gifts that equal 4 in number... oh and _really_ avoid the number 49... super bad mojo." Naruto told her with a thoughtful look. He himself was not superstitious, so he didn't really care about what numbers were lucky and unlucky. Then again, since he had learned about the supernatural, he supposed it wouldn't be _bad_ to believe in some superstitions a bit more than he used to.

Didn't want to draw on himself the wrath of some vengeful ghost after all.

He did not like ghosts.

Naruto looked at his phone when he felt it buzz, it was on vibrate, and he could see that it was from Koneko.

 _Where are you?_

 _Ramen stand, see you in about a hour or two._

"No 4s... got it... This looks... good." Asia said when a bowl of vegetable ramen was placed in front of her, as well as chopsticks. Naruto had his own ramen bowl as well, and he already broke apart his chopsticks. Asia watched him, and she broke apart the wooden sticks the same way he did.

She tried to imitate the way that Naruto was holding it.

She looked on as Naruto, rudely in her opinion, slurped the ramen down his throat. The ramen chief seemed very pleased to see Naruto slurping his food. If anything, the rude action was taken as a compliment, from what Asia could see.

"... You've never eaten with chopsticks..." Naruto noticed when he saw Asia trying to hold them, taking a break from slurping. Naruto reached and grabbed Asia's hand, before he took the chopsticks and placed them between her index and thumb. Then he moved them into the comfortable position. "Hold them like this... and then you reach down and grab it like..." Naruto spoke as he controlled her actions, making her hand use the chopsticks to grab some of the ramen. "... this." Naruto finished as he showed her how to eat ramen.

Asia politely tried to eat the ramen without making a sound.

"It's tasty!" Asia complimented the ramen as she tried to continue to eat it with her manners intact.

The ramen chief didn't seem pleased with her.

"Asia... In Japan, when you eat ramen, if you like it... you are suppose to slurp it. It's considered rude to eat ramen silently." Naruto informed Asia when he saw how her actions and words contradicted each other. The chief didn't understand her words, so he was going purely on her body language... and her body language was saying that the ramen didn't taste good.

Asia blushed when she tried to slurp, though she wasn't used to Japanese differences to her own manners instilled in her.

'I need to learn the Japanese way to cook. I also need to learn more Japanese.' Asia thought to herself as Naruto laid the money for their meal down on the counter. Paying now so that they could just leave when they were done. 'Japan is so different than I ever imagined it would be.' Asia thought as she looked away from the stand, and looked at all of the tall buildings, and the stores.

Japan was so... technological when compared to where she was from. It might as well be a completely different world from what she knew.

'Seriously... I need... a plan.' Naruto thought to himself.

He was worried about how he would apologize to Koneko.

Naruto stood up and grabbed Asia's bags. They weren't far away from the apartment, so it would take only a minute to drop her things off. Asia stood up, and she bowed to the ramen chief to show her gratitude, since she couldn't convey her thanks with words, the language barrier. She grabbed the groceries and carried them more demurely than Naruto as he carried her bags over his shoulder casually.

"So, is there anything else we need to pick up?" Asia asked as she followed after Naruto.

His response was a hum.

"... Huh? No, that I can think of... Actually..." Naruto stopped when they started to pass by a different store. The store was a little bit more... mature than the other ones that he had taken Asia too, even including the women's underwear store. The stuff in this store would be a lot more expensive, but he was sure that he could find something that he could use to make Koneko's mood at him better. "... No..." Naruto corrected himself as he started to walk again.

Koneko would like it more if he offered to take her to this kind of place, and allow _her_ to pick out her own gift.

"What is this?" Asia asked Naruto when they passed by a booth with a curtain on it. Naruto glanced at it.

It was a photobooth, this was a place that couples regularly came by. Photobooths were _huge_ in Japan. It stemmed from the fact that in Japan couples were encouraged to keep their affection private. So the photobooth gave them a chance to show their affection in public, while also taking a picture, all while keeping the moment private.

Naruto grabbed Asia's hand and led her towards the booth, and he placed a coin inside of it from his pocket.

"It take pictures of people. Say ramen." Naruto told Asia as he sat down the bags he was holding.

"Ramen." Asia spoke, before the photo was snapped. Asia didn't realize that it would take more than one photo though, so surprising her, Naruto wrapped an arm around her and placed his palms on her cheeks. Naruto squeezed her round cheeks in, pushing her lips out as he flattened them. Naruto rolled his eyes up, and stuck his tongue out, touching his nose with his tongue. Asia's eyes closed hilariously as her surprise overtook her.

The second photo was snapped, and Naruto let go of her face. Naruto lifted his cross necklace up next to his face, and Asia copied his motions with her own cross. The two of them held up their practically matching crosses for photo number 3.

Naruto got behind Asia and placed his hands on his cheeks, and she looked up at him as he made a goofy face while doing it. Asia burst out laughing when she saw his crossed eyes, wiggling tongue, and smooshed up cheeks.

"See, and done." Naruto told her as he grabbed the bags and walked out of the booth with her. Naruto grabbed the sheet of photos that were printed out, and gave one of the two copies to Asia. She looked down at them, and giggled cutely when she saw the faces that they were making. "Normally people always make the first one normal, and the rest of them are suppose to be romantic or goofy." Naruto grinned at her as he opened his wallet up, and placed the prints in it.

Asia smiled as she stared at the picture, with Naruto taking the chance to grab her bags and sling them over his shoulder, while his other hand grabbed the groceries. Even though he was carrying a lot of bags, the weight didn't bother him at all.

"... Romantic..."

'Ever since Kurama unlocked my chakra... my body has never felt better. I'm carrying over 300 pounds of clothes, food, and supplies... but it barely even bothers me. I need to find Kurama and get him to train me.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the muscles in his arm. There was no strain, even though he was carrying more than the average human could hope to carry. Even the above average human would be showing some extreme signs of strain by carrying close to 150 pounds per arm.

Yet he wasn't so much as struggling at the weight.

His strength... it surprised him, and it even scared him. He didn't know if he could control all of his strength, since his body wasn't used to being this strong. He had just learned he wasn't a normal human... and now he was getting the power beyond human.

As they walked up to the front door, Naruto was on the ground floor now, Asia opened the door. Naruto walked in and placed the bags on the floor.

"Hey."

"Aaaaaah!?" Naruto let out a scream of shock when he saw Koneko sitting on the floor in front of him. He fell to his knees and grabbed his heart, before he took a breath. "Jesus! I am going to put a bell on you!" Naruto stated as he looked down at Koneko while standing back up. She had her arms crossed, unamused by his joke.

"Naruto, who is this?" Asia asked as she looked at Koneko in confusion. "Also... how does she know where we live?" Asia asked, furthering her question.

She also happened to dig Naruto's hole deeper at the same time.

"... We live? Who is this?" Koneko asked as she glared at Asia. Her eyes narrowing into thin slits. Asia was completely ignorant to the hate that Koneko was sending her, while Naruto was sweating bullets.

This would get him into more trouble.

"Koneko... This is Asia Argento. Hahahahaha... the Fallen Angels were after her... and Rias wasn't going to help her... and I made friends with her... and she is homeless so..." Naruto nervously spoke as he explained the situation... the basics... a little less than the basics... of everything to Koneko. "How did you know where I live?" Naruto asked Koneko.

He never gave her the address, he was going to meet up with her in person first and explain everything at that point.

Koneko raised an eyebrow.

"You disappear on me for days... when Fallen Angels were after you. I didn't know if you were okay, or even alive. You aren't the one asking questions here." Koneko stated to him as she stood up. She walked over to him with her small arms crossed over her nearly flat chest. She looked right up at him, her yellow eyes peering into his soul. "... You had me worried sick about you. Not only did you put your life in danger... but you didn't even tell me when the danger was over. How much trouble do you think you are in?" Koneko asked him for his honest opinion.

"... I love you."

"Yeah, you are in that much..." Koneko's face turned bright red when she realized what he had said to her. "Don't think that you can just say that and everything will be okay." Koneko hissed at him, while Asia watched the couple's exchange with baited breath, not sure what was happening.

Who was this girl?

"... I'll just go put the clothes you got me away. Then I'll get started on dinner." Asia whispered lowly.

Not low enough.

"You bought her clothes? You hate clothes shopping. Your punishment begins now." Koneko stated with a dark look on her face.

She grabbed him by the ear and started to pull him out of the apartment.

"Noooooooo."

 **-Location: Devilish Fantasies 10 Minutes Later-**

"Does this make my boobs look bigger?" Koneko asked as she modelled a set of seductive lingerie for Naruto. She had her hands on her hips as she leaned forward. She was wearing a tight black, cat head shaped thong, to cover her crotch (though it barely covered it). For a bra, she was wearing a bra that was shaped like cat paws holding her breasts together. "Be truthful." Koneko stated to Naruto, who sighed to himself.

This was just the _start_ of his punishment.

"Yes, Koneko my love, that lingerie makes your body look sexier than ever." Naruto spoke sarcastically.

Koneko snorted, before she grabbed another outfit and a box. She walked into the changing room, and Naruto instantly placed his face into his hands. His cheeks were red for starters... because for 5 minutes now Koneko had been forcing him to sit... and get his opinion on clothes.

Then _buy_ the clothes.

Koneko tossed the lingerie over the door to the changing room, and Naruto caught it and put it in the _growing_ pile of folded up lingerie. She was already making him buy 10 different sets of lingerie, and the pile was still growing.

"How much longer is this going to go on?" Naruto asked under his breath, and Koneko stuck her head out of the door.

"I don't know... how much do you think it hurt me, not knowing if you were dead or alive? How much sleep do you think I got, not knowing if you were okay or not? How long do you think I spent looking for you?" Koneko asked him as she stared him down, and Naruto sighed. He scratched the side of his head, and Koneko went back into the dressing room fully.

Naruto was being stared at by the girl working the counter, and several other customers were looking at him in pity when they saw just how large the pile was getting.

"Point taken..."

Koneko came out of the dressing room, and this time... Naruto literally had his jaw drop in shock. This time she was wearing strings... as in strings. Attached to the strings, covering her nipples, were two heart shaped cups... that were just barely bigger than her nipples. Heck, her pussy wasn't even covered up. All she did was have a thin string going over the slit, _wedged_ into her pussy to the point it might not even be there.

Not to mention she was holding a 6 inch dildo in her hand.

"How do I look?" Koneko asked, and Naruto just nodded his head. "I'm going to have to learn how to suck... think this will be good practice?" Koneko asked as she opened her mouth and swallowed the tip of the dildo.

"You have to pay for that!"

"Don't worry, my boyfriend is going to be paying for _everything_." Koneko stated, and the cashier nodded her head and went back to looking at the other customers in the store. Naruto whimpered, kicking his feet around to stop himself from shouting out. "Oh, and Naruto... this big boy is going up my butt, so you better get used to sharing." Koneko stated as she tapped the dildo against her ass.

Naruto crossed his right leg over his left.

That was so fucking hot.

"... HmmmmMmmmm!" Naruto couldn't use his words as Koneko completely decided to ignore the changing room and took the strings off of her body. Thankfully, they were in the women's section of the store... and that there were very few people in the store. Naruto was only allowed in the women's section because he was with his girlfriend. The dressing room was just because some of the girls were shy, and didn't want to change in front of other girls even. "... Mmmmm." Naruto's fist was shaking when he saw Koneko rehook the strings and gave them to him.

She leaned down and stared him in the eyes.

"Is Naruto Jr. having a hard time?" Koneko asked Naruto, and she waved her upper body so that her tiny breasts jiggled a little.

Naruto's bangs were covering his eyes, so Koneko couldn't see his reaction. She could see his red face, seeing as she had never been this forward in public before. Naruto looked around the store, because now the other customers were making a point of looking in the opposite direction.

"Why are you doing this? This isn't really a punishment?" Naruto whispered at her.

Koneko covered her chest with her crossed arms.

"I'm reminding you just who your girlfriend is. Not that bimbo blonde, but me. I'm your girlfriend. Your punishment is that you are paying for everything. Tonight, I'm going to ride you... and I'm not going to stop, even when Naruto Jr. can't stand up anymore. Tonight, you are going to make absolute love to me, and _prove_ just how sorry you are." Koneko stated as she grabbed the sides of his head and made him look at her eyes. Not her exposed tits, not her exposed cunt, but at her eyes.

Naruto nodded his head quickly.

"... You know, we aren't suppose to let customers have sex in the store... but if you two want to... fix whatever problem you are having... I can turn a blind eye."

"What the hell!?" Naruto shouted in shock when he heard that.

The cashier smirked as devil wings formed out of her back. The other customers in the store showed that they too have devil wings. Then they all made their wings vanish without a trace, and went about their business.

"This is a shop that is used by Devils who specialize in Seduction Requests. Normal humans can't enter the shop." Koneko informed Naruto as she went back into the changing room and started to get dressed without closing the door. She made sure that her back was facing towards him so that he could watch her ass as she pulled her tight panties over her bubble butt.

Naruto sighed.

"Koneko... You don't have anything to be jealous over. Asia is just a friend. I'm in love with you, and I would never cheat on you." Naruto spoke, understanding what Koneko was feeling.

She was feeling jealous because of Asia, and because of that she was going to "remind" him of who he was with.

"... I'm not jealous." Koneko quickly stated.

Naruto sighed.

"No lies... no secrets..." Naruto reminded her, and she bit her lip for a moment. She quickly put her clothes back on, no longer in the mood to taunt him with her body. She sighed to herself.

"... Okay, I'm jealous... That girl is really pretty... and her body is bigger than mine. Is it too much to ask to to feel sexy?" Koneko asked him, and Naruto smiled at her.

"Oh Koneko... My Koneko-chan... I like you just the way you are. You have nothing to worry about." Naruto told her, and even with her face hidden, he was sure that she was gracing him with a smile.

"... Curse you... Using that nickname." Koneko whispered as she walked towards him and hugged him. She was mostly dressed, but her shirt was still unbuttoned.

Naruto only called her "My Koneko-chan" when he really wanted to get to her.

Her name was Koneko, but when Naruto said "My Koneko-chan" he wasn't referring to her name. He was calling her "My Little Kitten" instead. He was using her name yes, but he wasn't actually calling her _by_ her name. It always got to her

"I know I'm in trouble Koneko... and I'm sorry, I really am. I never meant to hurt you... but when I see a good person in need of help... and I'm able to help the... then I will help them. I have this power now... this ability to fight. I'm going to use this strength to protect people. I should have called you... I'm a big idiot... can you forgive me?" Naruto asked Koneko with a sincerity written on his everything. His face, his eyes, his body language all conveyed the desire for her to forgive him.

Just how much he really did regret what he did.

"... You're right... You are a big idiot."

"Heh." Naruto laughed when she insulted him, and she smiled.

"I know... I know you're a good person. You would never abandon a person who really needs you. I'm just afraid that you... please promise me that you won't risk your life." Koneko requested, and Naruto smiled at her sadly.

"I can't do that... and you know that." Naruto told her, and she didn't need him to say that.

"... You're right again. It's part of the reason I love you so much. I'm going to become a High-Class Devil... and when I do... please join my Peerage. Promise you that you will do everything in your power to survive until then." Koneko wanted a different promise instead. Naruto smiled at her, and brought her hand up to his mouth. He kissed her gently on her wrist, before he pulled her down lower and kissed her gently on the lips as well.

"... I promise you I will try my hardest to stay alive." Naruto promised her, and she wrapped her around around his neck, seeing as he was still on his knee, easier for her to reach. "Just don't think I'm going to become your slave or anything, you will always be My Koneko-chan." Naruto told her, and she snorted.

Koneko couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her.

"That's cute... I already own you." Koneko told him, and he laughed with her.

"... and I wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto spoke. "Forgiven?" Naruto asked, and she nodded her head.

"Forgiven... until the next time you fuck up."

"... You know what, I can accept that." Naruto grinned at her. It wasn't like he was going to try and fuck up on purpose.

"Oh... and you are still paying for all of this."

Damnit.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	20. Chapter 20 Below the Belt?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Why two?" Naruto asked as he held up two different dildos. He understood why Koneko wanted one of them, but she didn't understand the second one. The first was a purple dildo, about 6 inches in length, and about the same thickness as himself (just not nearly as hard as he was). The second was 8 inches in length, and slightly thicker, and again it didn't have the heat or hardness that a real penis had.

After buying Koneko 5 sets of lingerie, 5 different swimsuits, and 5 sets of slutty lingerie... she had talked with him about sex toys. It wasn't nearly as bad as the lingerie where she tried everything on. She had him get her two dildos, a vibrator, a paddle, and a blindfold.

Currently, they were in his bedroom.

"Well, I figured I would use the smaller one for just my butt. I could use the bigger one to suck on, or we could use it on my front. Of course, my favorite toy is still this one..." Koneko spoke as she sat on the bed with him. Her hand went to his underwear and gave the front of his boxers a firm pat. She put her head on his thigh and looked up at his jawline, with a small smile on her face.

She had decided that she would be, from now on, staying at his apartment. She would sleep with him in his bed.

"So I'm your toy now?" Naruto asked with a smile as he ran his fingers through her hair. Since she was pretty much going to be moving in with him, they had been dating for months anyway so it was about time, he had placed the lingerie in his own underwear drawer, next to his underwear.

Koneko pinched his nose.

"Not just my toy, my Teddy Bear." Koneko reminded him, and Naruto grinned down at her. "... You know... I don't like perverted things... but when I'm with you... They seem... fun." Koneko told him something she would never admit to anyone but Naruto. When she was with him, she felt the need to be with him intimately. She wanted him to hold her, carress her, touch her... stroke her body and bring her pleasure, as she returned the favor and brought him the same pleasure.

She didn't want simple _sex_... she did want to fuck him, but when she fucked him, she wanted to convey the feelings of love she also had for him.

"Yep, I'm your Teddy Bear... and you're My Koneko-chan." Naruto whispered to her as he looked at the blindfold. "... Why the blindfold?" Naruto asked her, and she glanced up at him.

What was a blindfold used for? He should at least know that.

"You're going to be blindfolded sometimes. Get with the program... and after you tell me what it is like to be blindfolded... I might... try it." Koneko admitted to her own curiousity. Of course, a lot of this stuff was scary for her. It was all so new, but she was both nervous and very excited to do all of it with Naruto. She took the smaller dildo from Naruto, and she looked up at him and licked the head of it.

Then she wrapped an arm around his waist, and she put the dildo on the bed so that she could pull down his boxers and toss them away.

"I'm not the only one getting naked here." Naruto reminded her as he reached down and unclasped her bra. He moved it off of her body and tossed it into the pile with his underwear. Koneko curled up into a ball in his lap as she grabbed her own panties, and pulled them down her legs. Koneko smiled as she tossed them into his face, and she snorted when Naruto pulled them off his face. "Glad we both agree." Naruto told her with a laugh.

Koneko nodded and placed her palm on top of the head of his penis.

"Yep, this is my favorite..." Koneko said as she nuzzled his penis against her face. She closed her eyes and allowed the heat radiating off of it to heat her cheek up. She could feel his pulse, his warm, and unlike the dildos, his penis was hard. "Last time it was inside of me, I didn't get to enjoy it. This time, I want to enjoy this." Koneko stated.

She was surprised when Naruto grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up, and upside down. Her face was faced his penis still, but now he had access to her sex as well. He had one of his arms wrapped around her back, so that she would stay pressed up against him. She couldn't see his face anymore though.

Naruto gave her slit a lick, and Koneko blushed. She opened her mouth and took the entire head of his penis into her mouth. She started to lick it with her tongue. Naruto twitched when she did that, and he used his free hand to grab the larger dildo. Naruto sucked on the top of her pussy, and he drew her clit out so that he could lick it. Naruto pressed the dildo up against her slit, and gently pushed down on it, but didn't insert it.

'She's... not bad?' Naruto thought, since he did feel good, but Koneko wasn't really trying to take anything more than his head into her mouth.

"I need you to lower me. Your body is bigger than mine." Koneko told him as she stopped sucking him. Naruto did as asked and lowered her a little, and she returned to sucking. She took more and more of his length into her mouth, until she got 3 inches into her cavern and stopped. She still had 2.5 more left to go, but she wanted to work with what she had first. So she focused on sucking.

She moaned when Naruto used the dildo to spread her lower lips, and slowly inserted the dildo into her. Naruto sucked on her clit, teasing it, as he lowered the dildo into her and started to move it around.

"Ah!"

"I like hearing you moan." Naruto said as he took his lips from her glistening sex. Koneko wrapped her legs around his head, and pulled him back towards her cunt. Naruto rolled his eyes and got back to work. Naruto teased her with his lips, and stirred her pussy up with the dildo.

Koneko started to bob her head on his dick faster than before. She was determined to get what she wanted from him. She had both of her hands available, so she used them. One of them was focused on teasing the length that wasn't in her mouth. She then used the other hand to fondle his scrotum.

'Moan damnit.' Koneko thought, and all she got was Naruto thrusting up with his hips a little. She could feel his body twitch, but he didn't really moan like she wanted him to.

Not fair.

Naruto let go of the dildo, that was still inside of her. Naruto reached back down towards the bed and felt around for the smaller one. Naruto went back up, and started to take the dildo out of her, before he inserted the smaller one into her. Koneko moaned around his cock when she felt the brief second that Naruto blew into her pussy, the second that he took the first dildo out and replaced it.

Naruto stopped sucking her.

"Koneko, I'm going to cum." Naruto warned her ahead of time. Koneko didn't care though as she bobbed her head on the throbbing cock. She twisted her head, and jerked off the remaining cock even faster than before. Naruto's back straightened out as he came right into her mouth. Koneko sucked on his cock hard, and she felt sperm hit on the back of her tongue.

She made a slight face when she realized she wasn't too big of a fan of the taste, and she used her hands to push against the bed. With her leverage, she tipped Naruto over so that he was on his back.

She was sitting on his face now.

"Ah!" Koneko moaned when her action caused the dildo to go further inside of her. She covered her mouth quickly to stop the load from escaping her mouth. Naruto moved his face out from her privates and looked up at her. "Aaaaaah." Koneko opened her mouth up and showed Naruto the semen on her tongue.

"Heheh, doesn't look like you like the flavor too much." Naruto commented when she closed her mouth, and swallowed his jizz.

Koneko smiled.

"Well... it was already in my mouth. It doesn't really matter if I spit it out or swallow it... so why not swallow. Need a minute to recharge?" Koneko asked when she saw his cock quickly going flaccid. Naruto nodded his head and leaned up so that he was sitting. Naruto pushed against her chest, and knocked her onto her back on the bed. Naruto laid down next to her, and moved his hand back down to the dildo in her vagina.

He would continue to play while he had the chance.

"I really like it when you moan." Naruto told her, and she moaned again when he pulled the dildo most of the way out. She turned her head to look at him, and opened her mouth to show that she had no semen in it. Then she took her chance to kiss him, so as to not disgust him with the kiss.

"This dildo can't replace the real thing." Koneko told him with a smile when the kiss ended.

The dildo... lacked everything that made his cock so great to her. It lacked his _strength_ , and it didn't have a pulse to excite her, or have any heat to it.

"Well, pretend it is mine." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes. Naruto moved back, and he spread her legs, before he moved so that he was sitting between them. Naruto lifted her by the hips, and moved her butt so that it was resting on his lap.

He had a full view of the toy penetrating her.

"Kind of hard to... I wish it was you... Getting this toy was a bad idea." Koneko spoke with a grumble. All the toy was doing was making her want the heat of Naruto's cock more. She didn't even care that it was a tiny amount bigger. It didn't feel as good. It lacked any pulse, any hit... and just like most dildos, it was so floppy that it lacked any sort of... hardness that would pound her.

It still was pleasing, and it felt very good... but it wasn't a good replacement. Koneko still moaned though when Naruto used his thumb to finger her clit.

"Then why did you get the big one?" Naruto asked her, and she twitched under his hands as he gripped her breast firmly.

Koneko blushed deeper, her cheeks were already pink.

"... Well... you... both of us are still growing. You're big now... but you're going to get even bigger later. So I wanted to... practice on stuff, so that I could handle you better." Koneko admitted to the reason why she wanted the bigger second one. She wanted to learn how to handle it better, so that when Naruto got bigger, she would be able to take him into her mouth with more skill. "Are you laughing?" Koneko asked when she heard a snort, and turned her head to Naruto.

Naruto grinned at her.

"Thanks for thinking about our future together. I don't think the toy was a bad idea... because I'm having fun using it on you. It would be even sexier if you used the other one on yourself." Naruto said with a grin at her. Nothing had a man more revved up, in his opinion, than seeing a woman pleasing herself _for_ the man. Koneko looked at him, before she smiled when she saw that he was once more standing erect.

She reached down and slowly pulled the toy out of herself.

"You're hard, and I'm horny. So lets skip the toys, and get down to the main course. Don't be afraid to get rough, I'm a Rook." Koneko gave him a heads up. With her body's sturdy nature, she didn't need some soft love. She wouldn't feel it nearly as much as if he went full strength.

Naruto pulled her up into his lap so that she could put her hands on his shoulders. Naruto kissed her as he prepared to deeply penetrate her with what she really wanted. Naruto laid kisses on her neck gently, before getting more rough with them. Naruto grinned when she shivered against him as he nibbled on her neck, and teased her with his penis.

Her neck was so thin, and soft. Naruto bit down harder on her neck, harder and harder, until Koneko actually flinched a little. It wasn't painful, but she was a little surprised at the biting.

Just a little more, and she would bleed.

Naruto pushed her away from him, she was still sitting in his lap, but he was keeping her neck away from him. Koneko looked at him in surprise when she saw that his eyes were starting to turn a little red near the edges.

"... I think that is enough kissing on the neck." Naruto said with a forced grin.

That was scary.

"... You've sucked blood." Koneko told him, and Naruto shook his head.

He didn't suck any blood.

"Asia was cooking... and cut her finger. She was bleeding, so I licked her finger... because you know how saliva speeds up healing. I tried to spit out the blood into the sink... I'm trying not to drink any blood though." Naruto admit to her with a shaky grin, uncomfortable with his own body desiring blood. It was such a weird, and scary, thing for him.

Koneko sighed.

"You're right... I don't sense any magic from you, and you don't smell like a Vampire right now... You licked her finger?" Koneko asked with a frown forming on her face.

Naruto nodded.

"Well she was bleeding a lot. I don't have any bandaids, so... Koneko, jealousy..." Naruto reminded her, and she grunted.

She forced her waist down, and engulfed him inside of her. She felt him hit her cervix when she took him all the way to the base, and she could go no further even if she wanted to. Naruto fell backwards onto his back when she pushed him, and she placed both of her hands on his chest.

"... Who is jealous?" Koneko asked as she started to grind against him, with him inside of her. She didn't bounce, instead she preformed smaller, more dymantic movements as she clenched her lower region.

Naruto's squirmed on his back from the sheer pleasure that her moist tightness gave him.

"... You are. OH SHIT!?" Naruto shouted when she used her Rook durability to slam herself down on him even harder when she pulled up, and then dropped down. She used her tough to her advantage as she showed him who he was messing with. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked when he looked at her stomach.

He could kind of see the outline of where the tip of his dick was inside of her. It was a tiny bump, only visible because of how small her body was, but the fact that he could see his penis inside of her really showed him how tough her insides were if she did this without any visible pain.

Koneko smirked down at him.

"Are you?" Koneko returned the question, and Naruto grabbed her hips and looked up at her with his eyes showing challenge.

Naruto grinned.

This was going to be good.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	21. Chapter 21 Sexy Reverse Harem Technique?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 **This is called the Awakening Arc.**  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'I hope she isn't pregnant.' Naruto thought to himself as he watched Koneko getting dressed in her school uniform. He had offered her a shower, but surprisingly she didn't absolutely stink of sex or sweat. Well, nothing that a spray of _his_ deodorant wouldn't fix, but that was besides the point.

He didn't really sweat that much either.

As it would turn out, both of them had a lot of physical stamina. So even though they ran out of sexual stamina, they hadn't actually exhausted themselves to the point of really sweating. After sex, they had cuddled for awhile, after Naruto locked his door to make sure that Asia didn't accidentally walk in and try to wake him up. Seeing as she had slept through their sex spree, at least he prayed that she had slept through it, she wouldn't know that Koneko was in his room at the moment.

He had came inside of Koneko 4... maybe 5 times though, and that was the core of his worry.

Koneko noticed him staring at her stomach.

"I'm not pregnant, and I won't get pregnant. It isn't my Mating Season." Koneko stated to him with a roll of her eyes.

Naruto sighed in relief.

"Okay... When is your Mating Season... What is your Mating Season?" Naruto asked when he realized that he didn't know what a Mating Season was for her. Well, he could guess what it was, but he didn't understand why she would even go through one to begin with.

Koneko sighed in annoyance.

She had to explain this... no secrets.

"Unlike other Devils, I was never Human. I'm a Nekoshou, a rare Nekomata species. So while other Devils will have troubles having children... for me I just have to wait for Mating Season and I will be able to concieve very easily." Koneko explained it as she started to button up her shirt. Naruto was already fully dressed, and he was just waiting for her to finish before the two of them got something to eat before school.

Naruto would talk to Selene about how Asia's "paperwork" was coming as well, so that she would be able to forge a life for herself as well one day.

"So when is that?" Naruto asked her, and she shrugged.

She didn't know much about "when".

"Well... I don't know. It isn't a cycle or anything. I don't plan it out. When it happens, I will be horny beyond all belief though. No seriously... do yourself a favor and tie me to the bed with something I can't break out of." Koneko warned him with her eyes showing just how serious she was. With her Rook strength, if she were to become a horny sex machine, then she would be making sure that he would be staying in the bedroom until it was all over. She would not stop riding him, and it wouldn't matter if his dick was harder or not, she would keep riding him and squeeze everything he was worth out of him.

She would rather that not be the case, so when she felt that start to happen, she would allow Naruto to strap her down to the bed with Sealing charms tied to her wrists to prevent her from using her strength.

There were a LOT of things that could negate a Rook's strength.

Slime, tentacles, sealing charms, certain forms of magic that were good against females... though that only affected female Rooks.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Just thinking... There are a lot of things made for the purpose of molesting women." Koneko stated with a dull look on her face.

Seriously, what purpose did slimes and tentacle rape monsters exist for other than doing perverted things?

"... Gross." Naruto mentioned as he tucked the back of her shirt into her skirt.

"You like it." Koneko stated with a smile up at him. She was nearly done, just needed to tie her tie and she would be ready to go. She noticed that Naruto was dressed in the sloppy way that he usually dressed, the way that made him look like the wild badboy that many of the girls at school loved him for. "You have that magazine about slime..." Koneko reminded him of the porno under his bed.

Naruto blushed a little, laughing.

"Slime is fine... I mean, it melts clothes and stuff. That is kind of sexy." Naruto admit to her, and she snorted.

She would remember that.

"Well then... Next time I'm in the Familiar Forest, I'll capture a slime and give it to you as a present." Koneko told him.

He nudged her.

"Hate perverts, right?" Naruto asked her, seeing as she hated when other people acted perverted. She was always giving them so much hate, yet here she was acting like what she hated the most. "Ironic, you might be the biggest pervert I know." Naruto teased her.

She elbowed his gut.

He grunted and crumbled, holding his gut.

"I'm not a pervert... I just love you. I don't plan on letting anyone else but you see this side of me. Anyway... I _need_ to do this..." Koneko mumbled to herself near the end. She knew what storm was coming to try and ruin her relationship.

It was only a matter of time before Akeno tried to get Naruto for herself, and get him to have an affair.

Koneko needed to do everything in her power to sexually satisfy all of Naruto's urges so that Akeno wouldn't be capable of using that to capture Naruto. If Koneko didn't act the part of the pervert, and do everything she could to sexually arouse her boyfriend, then she was afraid that she would lose him to Akeno.

"... Guh... ow... Pretty sure Gasper saw this side of you. You kind of stripped naked and rode me when he was watching." Naruto pointed out, not hearing the part she said near the end. Naruto stood back up, rubbing his stomach, and she shrugged.

Gasper was Gasper.

"Gya-kun is my best friend, other than you of course. He could watch and I wouldn't really care." Koneko mentioned before Naruto could get jealous or anything. "You aren't the jealous type are you?" Koneko asked him, since she really didn't know that about him.

She had never really seen him get jealous.

She kind of wanted to see him when he was jealous.

"Huh? Not really... Hmmmmmm." Naruto hummed to himself when he registered what she was saying. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't really opposed to the idea of Gasper watching either. It might give the little guy the insperation that he needed to go out and try to find a girlfriend of his own. Maybe seeing the loving bond between Koneko and himself would be the push that Gasper needed to finally try and interact with people. "Then again... Gasper is a really cute boy-girl, it might be hard for him to find a girl." Naruto spoke out loud, and Koneko turned to face him.

"Okay, what?"

"I was thinking that maybe it would be a good idea to let Gasper watch us or something. It might be good for him." Naruto mentioned when Koneko finished dressing herself.

Koneko rolled her hand.

"I don't understand how though." Koneko didn't have a problem with letting Gasper watch. Out of everyone in Rias' peerage, Gasper was the one that she was closest to. The two of them had a special bond that the others didn't exactly have. Gasper was the only person that she was close enough to that she felt the urge to tease him.

He was also a boy, so she didn't have to worry about Gasper trying to steal Naruto from her, seeing as Naruto was straight... and the two of them were distant cousins.

"I mean... he needs confidence, but what he needs more right now is the desire to do things right? He is still a man... so if he sees you and me together, of course he is going to want to go and get a girl of his own. Seeing us might spark that desire in him... and if he has sex with that girl it will be a HUGE boost to his confidence." Naruto pointed out like it was obvious. It wasn't obvious to Koneko though, but that was because she wasn't a man, and didn't understand "Man Logic" as well as another man would.

Human men were hunters by _nature_.

Gasper was half human, so somewhere in him was that hunter nature. If he saw acts of love, it would spark the instinctual desire to hunt for a girl of his own. He would awaken to his primal man instincts.

Koneko blanked.

"... What?" Koneko asked.

What was Naruto getting on about.

"It is either that, or we let him join us and we can skip straight to the confidence boost. I'm comfortable with my sexuality, and Gasper is girly enough that I won't feel like you are giving your ass to another man." Naruto mentioned as he spanked her bottom. Koneko raised her eyebrows in surprise at that.

He was fine with that!?

"You don't mind Gasper joining?" Koneko was well and truly shocked.

Naruto bumped his fist to her heart.

"Of course not, Gasper is important to you. I love you, and you love me. I trust you never to cheat on me behind my back. Also, as long as it is somebody we both really trust, I don't see any problem with us inviting another person... but this-" Naruto mentioned as he cupped her vagina under her skirt, and she blushed at the unexpected grope. "-belongs to me. Not even Gasper can stick it in here without serious protection. When we have children... they will be _my_ children, and nobody elses." Naruto stated to her, and she blushed harder when she heard that utter male dominance in his tone.

She might be stronger, but she could feel her legs turn to jelly when she heard his tone shift to that utter manly tone. Like he was going to bend her own the bed and take her right then and there, regardless of if she wanted it now or not.

"I like this side of you... pffffft." Koneko held back laughter when she realized something.

Akeno could never get the affair she wanted.

Naruto would never cheat on her, period. If Koneko allowed another girl into their bed it was one thing, one thing that she might not allow simply because she didn't like to share (though, if Naruto was okay with Gasper, she might allow him to bring a single girl in as well), but Naruto would never sleep with another girl behind her back. No matter what seductions Akeno used, she would never be able to capture Naruto's heart, and Koneko knew that Naruto's heart was always in the right place.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Koneko smiled.

"I just realized I'm stupid again." Koneko didn't tell him with a smile on her face. She had been jealous and worried over nothing. A seductive body like Akeno's body would never be enough to win Naruto from her. So she should never have been worried about this. She had been worried over nothing. "You really are special." Koneko stated with a smile on her face. "Not many men would do this for a friend." Koneko commented, and Naruto snorted.

Naruto grinned at her.

"It helps that Gasper looks like a cute girl. This isn't just for him either... part of this is for myself... I had a dream about something weird." Naruto admit with a frown on his face, and Koneko tilted her head in confusion.

What could Naruto call weird?

"A dream?" Koneko asked him, and he nodded.

"I was dreaming about... something called the Sexy Reverse Harem... it was about a lot of naked men floating in the air with smoke covering their dicks. I have no idea why I had that kind of dream... I don't really remember the whole dream... like the dream I had when I dreamed about a Harem of naked girls who look like men." Naruto said with a grimace as he remembered his dream. He was comfortable with his own sexuality, but it confused him to see a dream about naked men.

"So you are-"

"I'm straight... the dream was about a technique I used in my past life. How, why, what made me make that technique in the past... I want to know these answers. I'm sorry if this is a problem for you." Naruto apologized, actually sorry if his idea was making her uncomfortable in any possible way.

Koneko wrapped an arm around him the best she could.

"... You want to try and see if this will help you remember the past?" Koneko asked Naruto, and he nodded his head. Kurama and Selene both knew more about him than he himself did, and neither would tell him anything that he wanted to know. It was frustrating for him, and he wanted answers.

Since he had that dream, he was hoping that maybe this would help him recall a few of his lost memories.

Maybe the memories that were locked deep inside of his chakra could be unlocked this way?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **1 of 3 things will happen. Gasper will awaken his more manly side. Koneko will awaken to her Nekoshou heritage. Naruto will awaken to more of his memories.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lot of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **I now have a Youtube Gaming Channel!  
If you would like to go and watch my first video, there will be more to come, there is a link on my profile that will take you there.  
When I get to 25,000 Subscribers, I have a special surprise planned out for everyone.  
Also, my video update schedule will be sketchy, because I'm still getting used to working with some of the equipment.**

 **In my next video, I plan on answering fan questions, so if you have a question you would like to know the answer to (no fanfiction story spoilers) feel free to hop on over to youtube and leave your question in the comment section of my first video!**


	22. Chapter 22 Not Manly Enough?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Noooooooo, it's to scaaaaaary!"

...

"You know, we really should have seen this coming." Koneko pointed out when Gasper jumped inside of his new coffin, the last was blood stained, and hid from the two of them. They had come to his room after school hours, and told him of their idea to help him raise his confidence. She and Naruto had both told Gasper that they would be willing to allow him to join them during love making one time and one time only.

That being said... it was Gasper.

Koneko should have known that Gasper would never do anything like have sex with somebody. The boy was far to self-conscious to even think about it... and not to mention have sex with a couple who were sexually competent. Gasper would be far to scared of accidentally embarrassing himself.

"... You know, this plan was a long shot anyway." Naruto admit as he looked down at Gasper with dull eyes.

He had to admit he was kind of happy, even though his plan had failed horribly, he was happy deep down inside that it had failed. Yes, he was _okay_ with somebody joining them, but it wasn't like he would jump for joy about it. Being okay with something, didn't mean that you would enjoy something after all.

"... You seem happy." Koneko teased Naruto. She had known that some part of him had not been so keen on letting another man touch her body, even if that man looked like a girl.

Not as okay with this as he was pretending to be?

"Well, it isn't like I'm sad. I was okay with it, it wasn't like I WANTED it to happen, or that I was looking forward to it. Anyway, Gasper said no, so that is the end of it. I've got to find another way to make him more manly." Naruto shrugged his shoulders. This just meant that he would have to help Gasper increased his confidence in another way. It would be a challenge, because nothing gave a man more confidence than good sex, but Naruto was sure that he would be able to help the slightly younger boy.

He had a duty to his family after all.

He had to protect some of the few family he had, even if it was from themselves.

 **-Somewhere Else-**

"Please, find him and bring him home... I'm the only good family my son has left." Naruto's mother spoke as she gave a picture of Naruto to the person who she was trusting to go and get Naruto for her. She herself wasn't able to go, she had a very important mission given to her by Heaven, and as sad as it was for her... she couldn't abandon her duties to humanity for her own selfish desires.

The last time she had done that, her husband had been murdered, and she had, had her heart torn to shreds when she thought that her son had been killed by the Vampires as well. She wasn't going to jinx herself again and ignore her duties. She would try her hardest to balance being a mother and an exorcist at the same time.

She had that duty to her religion and her son.

"... He has pointed ears." A young woman spoke with tightened lips. She had long blue hair with a single strand of her hair having been dyed green. She was fair skinned, and the exact same height as the boy in the picture appeared to be. Her body was tight and toned, without any visible scars... and boy was most of her body visible in an extremely tight, black, leotard-like combat armor designs for swordsmanship.

"Xenovia."

"I'm sorry Miss Griselda... I'm not good with Vampires in general." Xenovia spoke with a grimace, since she wasn't exactly the best person for this job.

Normally with Vampires, it was attack on sight with her.

"Xenovia... when that boy was born, I tested his blood myself. He is 2% Vampire at the most. There is so little Vampire in him he might as well be human... I want my baby boy back... and I'm begging you to do this for me." Griselda actually was begging with her eyes tearing up. Xenovia felt her heart bleed a little.

She had never seen the strong woman before her shed a single tear. The woman had always given her best work to raising the children who lived at the church... working harder than any other nun in raising them to be good people, and good christians.

Seeing her crying now was hard for Xenovia.

"He's in Japan... in in small town of Kuoh... right?" Xenovia asked as she looked at the address on the letter that had been sent to Griselda.

Griselda wasn't letting anyone actually read the letter itself.

"That is devil territory... so this mission is completely off any records. This is just a personal favor I want to ask you. If you don't want to, I understand... you have a lot to lose, and nothing to gain by doing this." Griselda knew she was asking a lot of her young student/ward. She had raised Xenovia since she was a little girl, and she herself taught the girl everything she knew about the sword.

Of course, Xenovia didn't really follow her lessons well, and turned into a "Power Idiot" who focused more on brute force than skill.

Where did she go wrong there?

"... You've done a lot for me. This is just me returning the favor and giving you the family that you gave me. I'll go get Excalibur Destruction-" Xenovia started, and Griselda raised a hand to stop her. Xenovia looked at her, before she nodded her hand.

Unlike her other sword, Xenovia didn't actually own Excalibur Destruction.

That sword was only allowed to leave the Church for official missions, and this wasn't an official mission so she wasn't approved to take that sword with her. She could only take things that she herself owned. Her own personal sword, and any Holy equipment that she herself used as a personal belonging.

"You own Durandal, so you can take that sword with you... just be discrete. Don't cause too much trouble. You can't go killing anything either. This isn't an official mission, so we can get in a lot of trouble... and can't protect you." Griselda told Xenovia as she looked down at the girl. Xenovia nodded her head, mostly laid back about everything that was happening, seeing as she was going into devil territory without officials backing her up.

She shouldn't make contact with any devils, since her mission didn't require that she tell them anything. She was going into devil territory to retrieve a _human_ , so if anything her actions were kidnapping at best... a human committing a crime against a human. So it shouldn't break any alliances.

"How will I get there?" Xenovia asked in confusion.

Griselda pulled two plane tickets out of her pocket.

"One for you... and one for Naruto. Do whatever you have to do to bring him back to me... please." Griselda gave the girl the tickets, and wrapped her fingers around them. Xenovia nodded her head with determination creating a fire in her eyes.

She wondered if she could at least tell Irina about this, since Irina had a friend in Kuoh, maybe Xenovia could deliver a letter for her or something. She wouldn't tell Irina the reason that she was going to Kuoh, just that she was going to Kuoh in general.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Plan A might have failed, but damnit I will make a man out of you!" Naruto shouted as he put Gasper in a headlock. "Strip him naked Koneko, we are putting man clothes on him!" Naruto called out to Koneko. He was making sure that Gasper didn't escape from them, because they were going to be taking him out to do more manly things today. Things like go fishing, and going to the arcade... or going to hit on girls or something.

"Nooooooo!"

"Don't struggle." Koneko stated as she started to remove the skirt, and she ignored it as she was kicked in the head a few times by Gasper... a boy whose kicks felt like she was being punched by a child. That was partially because she was Rook, and partially because Gasper was physically weak.

Time stopped on Koneko for a second, and Gasper tried to escape Naruto's headlock, before time restarted when he realized that even with time stopped, he wouldn't be able to escape.

Koneko finished removing the skirt and went on to the girl's button up shirt.

"Noooo, I like girl's clothes!"

"You gotta earn the right to crossdress again, by proving you are MAN enough to crossdress and still be manly." Naruto pointed out as Gasper was quickly stripped down to just his panties. Naruto didn't have a problem with the crossdressing, but Gasper wanted to be more manly... and it would be easier for Gasper to learn to be manly, if he actually dressed like a man to start with.

Once Gasper understood what it was to be a man, then it was be okay for Gasper to go back to crossdressing if he really wanted to.

"At least leave the panties!"

"... Take the panties." Naruto told Koneko with a dead serious face, and Koneko nodded her head with just as serious of a face.

Time to push Gasper out of his comfort zone.

"Hey Gasper, since you ar finally unsealed, how would you..."

Rias stopped when she saw Naruto putting a boy's shirt on Gasper, while Koneko was pulling down the panties with a pair of boxers in her other hand, while also balancing folded jeans on top of her head. She could see as Naruto and Koneko forcefully dressed Gasper in man's clothes.

"Save me, they are making me act like a boy!"

Then there was Gasper, struggling the entire time as he was dressed in his correct gender's clothing. Rias looked at everyone as she watched the loving couple completely strip and dress a younger boy.

"What-"

"We are making Gasper dress like a boy, and we are going to get him a girlfriend of his own... or at least up his Man-Level a little." Naruto mentioned with a dull tone as he covered Gasper's mouth to prevent him from screaming anymore. "We were going to let him do something else... but he refused." Naruto mentioned with a shrug of his shoulders.

Koneko smirked.

"That... and you secretely didn't want to share. Jealous?" Koneko asked Naruto, and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, happy?" Naruto responded, and Koneko puffed her tiny chest out in pride at the fact that yes, her boyfriend did feel jealousy. She had wondered what it would look like on him, and now she knew what his jealous face looked like.

She liked it.

"... This is going to be good for Gasper?" Rias asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

She would admit to curiousity, but if it was for the good of her family, then she wouldn't question it too much. All she wanted to know was if it was good for the little guy, and if so, she would be more than happy to provide assistance.

"Yes."

"Anyway I can-" Rias was stopped.

"You can burn all of Gasper's girl clothes. He can crossdress again when he learns how to be a man." Koneko stated with a deadpan tone, and Gasper froze.

He couldn't wear cute girl's cloths until he learned how to be manly?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Just because characters in a story talk about something, does NOT mean they will go through with it. Also, just because Koneko and Naruto talked about something, does NOT mean that Gasper will magically agree to it either.**

 **Check out my Youtube Channel, link in on my profile.**


	23. Chapter 23 The King?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

The room was certainly tense when Naruto brought Asia to the ORC's room, considering she was a nun and Rias was a devil, it was certainly expected that their was some form of tension. Even though the only people in the room were Rias and Akeno at the moment, seeing as Koneko was doing a job at the moment, and Kiba had his own training that was he was seeing to on his own.

Gasper was in his room, doing his work on the computer, Naruto was going to break that computer and make Gasper interact with people in the real world.

"... Uh..." Asia certainly didn't know what to say.

"So Naruto, you wanted to play a game of chess until Koneko gets here?" Rias asked Naruto as she sat across from him. She already had the chess board set up, and she wanted to break the ice as well. She ignored Asia completely, even though she did not hate the girl, she didn't want to risk her friendship with Naruto by saying something she shouldn't. Not to mention she was uncomfortable around the girl and the literal silver cross hanging from her neck.

For the first time, she noticed that Naruto had a cross from his own wrist.

She didn't know he was a man of faith.

"... Chess? Sure, I guess... How do?" Naruto asked with a grin, and Rias sighed.

Okay, so the game wouldn't be very fun for her.

"Knights move either 1 up and 2 to the side, or 2 up and 1 to the side. Queens can move any number in any direction. Rooks can move any amount forward, backwards, or to the sides. Bishops are the same way, but in diagonals. Finally, the King can move 1 in any direction. Pawns can move 1 in any direction, or 2 on their first turn. Like this." Rias stated as she moved a Pawn forward 2 spaces. Naruto blinked and looked at the board, before he stared at all of the pieces for a moment.

Naruto moved his Pawn 2 spaces, a different Pawn.

"So Naruto... would you like anything to snack on while you wait." Akeno asked as she smiled seductivelly at Naruto.

Rias sighed and palmed her face as she moved her Knight over one of her Pawns, putting it closer to a good position. Rias raised an eyebrow when Naruto moved his King into the hole that his Pawn once stood.

'He is moving his King... but if he loses that, it is game over.' Rias questioned mentally, since even Naruto would know that losing the King was end game. Akeno placed two cups of tea on the table, before she glanced at Asia, and placed a third cup in front of the girl.

"Thank you..." Asia said weakly, and Akeno forced a smile onto her face.

"It was nothing, can't have Naruto's friend going thristy. So tell me... how did you and Naruto meet?" Akeno asked as she sat down on Naruto's other side. Rias moved her Knight closer to Naruto's King, going to end this as quickly as possible, and explain to him where he went wrong with his starting moves. Naruto simply moved his King next to his Pawn, and Rias chased after the King with her Knight. Naruto moved the King in front of the Pawn, and Rias positioned the Knight so that it was almost able to take the King.

Naruto moved a Pawn 2 spaces forward.

"Check." Rias stated as she moved her Knight in a position where she could take his King, and Naruto moved his King out of check. Rias moved her Knight once more, and Naruto his next Pawn 2 steps forward. "Check." Rias stated when she placed his King back into check, and Naruto moved his King closer to the Knight, but out of reach of it. Rias regrettfully moved her Knight to the defensive, and Naruto moved a third Pawn 2 spaces forward.

"Naruto saved helped me when I was having trouble, and he gave me a home when I didn't have one." Asia told Akeno, and the woman looked at Naruto with a little bit of simple respect.

Rias moved her Bishop.

"Check." Rias told Naruto, and he moved his King, and took her Pawn that she had moved earlier. Rias took the piece off of the board and handed it to Naruto, before she moved her Knight once more. Naruto moved his fourth Pawn 2 spaces forward, and Rias looked at him, glancing up at him, wondering what he was doing with his Pawns. "Check." Rias told him when she moved her Bishop across the board and put him into Check again.

Naruto moved _his_ Bishop and took her Bishop, taking himself out of Check. Rias looked, and saw that all of the Pawns blocking his Bishops had been moved, and she had unknowingly moved her Bishop in the one place that would allow him to take it out.

Rias moved her Pawn 2 spaces forward.

"Saving you and giving you a home huh... sounds like somebody I know." Akeno spoke as she looked towards Rias, a graceful smile on her face.

Rias didn't pay attention to her.

"Check."

Naruto moved his other Bishop, and took out her Pawn. Rias smirked to herself as she used her Knight to take out his Bishop. Trading her Pawn for his Bishop seemed like the wise choise for her. Naruto moved his King and took out her Knight, and Rias' smirk vanished when she realized that he had baited her into taking his powerful piece.

'I didn't trade a Pawn for a Bishop, he traded a Bishop for my Knight.' Rias realized when she saw somewhat where his thoughts were going. She looked at the board very carefully this time, and moved her her Rook where here Knight originally was. Rias winced when she saw him use his first Bishop and take out her other Knight. She moved her Rook forward, and took one of his Pawns.

Naruto moved his Queen and took her Rook, now putting his Queen into play, and making things harder for her to counter.

She did the only thing she could, and moved her Pawn out 2 spaces, only for Naruto to use his King to take out one of her other Pawns. She moved her Pawn forward.

"Check." Rias stated, and she looked at the Pawn that she knew she was sacrificing. He would have to take out one of his own Pawns to take it out, otherwise he would risk putting himself into Checkmate later when she started to take her Queen out.

Naruto took out the Pawn with his King, and she moved her Queen out, across the board almost.

Naruto just silently looked as she put him _almost_ in Check, but instead of doing thats, she moved it so that he could not move his King forward.

Naruto moved his Pawn forward 2, and Rias moved her King to where the Queen had been. Naruto moved his Queen across the board, and took out her remaining Rook. Rias' eyes opened up when she noticed what that had did to her.

"Check."

"... Good move." Rias spoke as she moved her King out of check, unable to take down his Queen with what she had. Naruto moved other Pawn forward, and Rias saw that it was in a position to take her Queen. "... You are baiting me to take your Pawn with my Queen... so that your King can take out my Queen." Rias spoke when she realized what Naruto was doing, and not willing to lose her Queen for a Pawn, she moved her Queen to the side 2 spaces to keep her position.

Naruto moved his another Pawn 2 spaces forward, and Rias would have taken it with her Queen... until she realized that his Rook was situated behind his Pawn. She moved her Queen towards where her Pawn originally was.

"They seemed very interested in their game... If you win Naruto, I'll give you a very... _special_ reward." Akeno spoke as she moved the tip of her finger across his arm, down it and to his hand. She nearly whispered in his ear as she did so, and even blew into his hair a little, ruffling it for him.

It was time to start seducing Naruto into an affair.

"Meh." Naruto waived her off without paying attention to what she was saying. Naruto paid more attention to the board than he did so Akeno at the moment. He felt what she did, but he didn't understand what she was talking about. Naruto moved his King forward, and took out one of her last Pawns. Rias looked at his move, before she moved her Queen in front of her last Pawns.

"Check..." Rias spoke suspiciously as she looked at the board, wondering how Naruto would get himself out of check this time.

Naruto moved his Pawn and blocked the Queen, while also insuring that if she took out the Pawn, her Queen would be the next piece to go.

So, she backed off, moving her Queen as far away from the Pawn as she could. Naruto moved his other Bishop and took out her Queen. Rias' eyes widened when she saw the position that she was in.

"Checkmate." Naruto said when she noticed where she was. His Queen was just close enough to his King to not put her in Check, but she couldn't move her King out of check, other the Queen would take it. She also couldn't move her King away from the Queen, because that would put it into check with Naruto's king.

Rias looked at the board with her eyes slowly widening.

"Again... Lets play again." Rias stated when she started to set up the board, and she moved all of the pieces back into their original places.

It had to be a fluke.

He had used his King more than any other piece, and had sacrificed other pieces to save his Pawns, while also losing only a _minimul_ of pieces in order to take her out. She had lost nearly ALL of her pieces in the process of her loss. So say that she had just suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of a beginner, while she was an expert, was something that she would not stand without resistance.

"Okay." Naruto stated, while Akeno just looked at Rias with some surprise.

She lost?

"Good job Naruto." Asia cheered for Naruto silently next to him, clapping at her friend winning the game. She didn't know he was any good at the game of chess, maybe he could teach her when he had some free time. When the pieces were back into place, she looked towards Naruto with a look that showed she would take it seriously this time.

 **-1 Game Later-**

"Another game..." Rias stated when she looked at the board, and saw that this time, Naruto had lost even less pieces than he did the first time. Her King being surrounded by 2 Pawns, 2 Rooks, and Naruto's King being used to protect the Pawns from her taking them. Once more he had used his King more than any other piece, and had protected his Pawns as much as he could from her.

"Okay." Naruto spoke as he helped her set up the board, Akeno just looking at the chess match with an interested look on her face.

She could tell that Rias would be pissed off at her if she interupted their chess by seducing Naruto at this point.

 **-2 Games Later-**

"... I want to go again." Rias stated with her brow furrowed as she looked at the board again, and looked at Naruto just sitting there with a smile on her face.

"Oh my." Akeno spoke when she saw that Rias had lost _4_ games against a newbie chess player at chess. Not to mention that before Koneko started to tutor him, he was a straight C student, though now he was a straight B student he still had nothing on Rias' straight As in her own classes... of higher difficulty.

Yet the games were clearly being shown as one sided.

 **-4 Games Later-**

"Rias... I think-" Naruto started, before Rias raised her hand up. The pieces magically floated back into place on the board, and she glanced at Naruto with her eyes narrowed.

"Again."

"... Oh no..." Akeno palmed her face, while Asia looked at Rias with a tilted head, wondering why she had started to change the way that she was acting.

 **-8 Games Later-**

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I took more time training than I thought... what is going on here?" Kiba asked when he saw that Rias was sitting on the couch and _fuming_ as she sat in front of Naruto, a chess board in front of them. He saw that she had 1 of his taken pieces in front of herself, while he had 15 of her pieces in front of him. Everything but her King, while he had surrounded her King with literally almost all of his pieces.

"... Again!" Rias stated with a louder voice.

She had lost 16 games against Naruto, _16 games_.

"... I think this is-"

"Again!" Rias shouted louder as she glared at the board, and Naruto nodded his head quickly, while Rias started off.

 **-16 Games Later-**

"... Wow..." Kiba had to say when he saw for himself why Rias was getting so upset. Each time she would go against Naruto, he would play in weird ways that she wasn't used to going against.

Not to mention he used his King more than ANY other piece on the board, placing the King in more dangerous situations than he could believe.

Yet through the teamwork of Naruto's pieces, and with the King being used to _protect_ the other pieces, he was coming out on top with outstanding victories.

"... I know... it looks like we found Naruto's hidden talent." Akeno stated as she looked at the two people playing the game with amazing skill.

Yet somehow, Rias wasn't winning anything.

Out of the 32 Games they had played, Naruto had won all of them.

"... I'm going to figure out how you are doing this. Again." Rias spoke with her eyes literally having turned blood red as she glared death at the board.

"... I think I need to go home, Asia is asleep now." Naruto said as he looked at his lap. Asia had curled up on the couch, and her head was laying in his lap. It was pretty innocent coming from Asia.

"A.G.A.I.N." Rias spelled it out for him in English.

 **-32 Games Later-**

"How!? How are you beating me every time!?" Rias shouted out in annoyance when she looked at him once more, beating her in her own game. The game that she was better at than other games she knew. The game that the Rating Games were based on, a game that she had been studying her entire life.

A game he started only hours ago.

"... Skill." Kiba pointed out, while Rias gave him a quick glare.

"... Luck." Akeno tried to lessen Rias' anger.

"No, luck would be one or two games... this is different. Why are you so good at this? How does your weird "King" strategy keep beating me!?" Rias asked Naruto, just as Koneko teleported into the room.

...

"Naruto beat Buchou at chess? How?" Koneko asked, seeing as she knew her boyfriend was an idiot better than anyone.

It was one of the reasons that she loved him.

"... I know, right?" Akeno agreed with Koneko, unsure herself how Naruto kept doing what he should not be able to do.

He was quite the unpredictable one, even his strategies were unpredictable.

"... Because a King should be the first on the battlefirned, and the first one to die. A King needs to lead by example." Naruto told Rias, and she stopped her anger and just looked at Naruto, while he looked down at his own hands with some confusion. "... A King should be the person who travels the difficult road, and makes it safer for his subjects. A King's life should be for his people." Naruto explained why he acted the way that he did during the game.

Rias sat down and looked at the board.

"... But if the King loses, it is game over." Rias reasoned, since she only ever moved the King when she had to. Hell, most people were the exact same way. Losing the King meant losing the game, so nobody ever placed the King into danger on purpose. "The King needs to be the last to fall, overwise the game is over." Rias spoke, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"...A King should never have to win, by walking over the corpses of his allies... A King needs to protect his people at all costs." Naruto was only stating his opinion, and Rias looked at the board with a contemplative work.

That went against _everything_ that she had been taught.

'... No, I think I understand...' Rias corrected herself when she saw the results. She had lost 64 out of 64 games against Naruto. Every single time he had destroyed her when he took his approach in leadership. She had her King in a defensive way, and it had backed her into a corner when she didn't have any pieces to protect the King.

The only way to protect her King was to have pieces, but if she sacrificed pieces to keep the King safe, then she would soon have _no_ pieces to protect the King.

Yet, if the King protected the pieces, like Naruto did, then those pieces would be around to protect the King as well. The King needed to place his life on the line to protect his followers, and those followers would in turn protect the King. It was about teamwork, protecting your allies, and playing offensivelly instead of defensivelly.

"... I don't get it, lets go home." Koneko stated to Naruto as she grabbed his arm, and Rias raised her hand up.

"One more game... just one more. Then I'll be good... Let me just see if I understand this properly." Rias spoke up once more as she more calmly looked at the board, and Naruto yawned, but he nodded his head.

It was late, and unlike her, he wasn't active all night long.

 **-1 Game Later-**

"... Yeah, I think I understand this a bit better now." Rias stated with a more satisfied look on her face as she looked at the board. She had still lost, which she didn't like, but she had done so much better against Naruto by using his own thought process this time. Instead of hiding her King behind walls, she had placed her King on the front lines like Naruto did. She still lost, but that was because she was not used to doing this kind of strategy like Naruto seemed to be.

Well, at least the strategy came naturally to him, unlike how it came to her at the very least. She had taken out nearly all of his pawns, both of his rooks, and one of his bishops this time. He had taken out about the same amount amount of her players. He had taken out all of her pawns, her queen, and both of her knights. The match had been mostly even, but she could now understand why his play style was beating hers.

"... Aaaaaaah." Naruto yawned out loud, and she blinked.

That was right, he was human and needed more sleep than she did.

'I think I could implicate these kinds of strategies into my future Rating Games. I'll practice this more with Naruto and get better at this though.' Rias thought to herself with a sly smile. Befriending Naruto had a perk to it after all. She had a person who held different opinions than her, and seemed to be a natural at battlefield tactics. His planning skills were better than hers were, and she would be able to gain some insight into more intricate battle if she could hang out with him more.

She would even settle for just spending some time talking with him, maybe inviting him to some of her peerage's more secret events.

She for sure wanted his opinion on more things though.

"I'm going to go home... sorry Koneko." Naruto told Koneko as he picked Asia up gently, so that he could carry her home with him.

Koneko sent a quick look at Rias, who had been the one who had exhausted her boyfriend with her constant chess games so late into the night. Koneko sighed, because she could also understand why Rias did it.

"... Thank you Naruto. I would like to have another game with you... would you like to hang out tomorrow?" Rias asked Naruto, who glanced towards Koneko, who shrugged her shoulders.

"... Uh... Sure?" Naruto spoke unsurely, and Rias smiled at him.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow at the mall." Rias set the place they would be meeting as well. It was about time she really got to know her Rook's boyfriend as well.

She only hoped that she would be able to get some ideas for Rating Games from him.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	24. Chapter 24 Competition?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'He's a little late.' Rias thought as she looked at the watch that she had around her wrist. She had decided to go with more casual clothing for the date, a loose white top with a ruffles in front of her cleavage, and a second black shirt underneath it. She had a long, ripped up, jeans on instead of her usual skirt. 'Is he going to show up?' Rias thought with a raised eyebrow as she looked around at all of the people at the mall.

Had he actually stood her up?

Well, while she was here, she might as well shop for a new swimsuit. She originally planned to get Naruto's opinion on swimsuits anyway, but she may as well just do it by herself if she was going to be here alone.

"Rias."

'Wow... _I_ was stood up.' Rias thought to herself with her eyes widened a little at the implications. She knew she was beautiful, and as much as she tried to not become overconfident with her beauty, she was surprised even a person with a girlfriend would stand her up.

"Rias."

'Well, Koneko is going through a possessive phase right now. She has been doing everything possible to keep Naruto's attention.' Rias thought with a hand on her chin. She had noticed that Koneko had been getting a collection of sex toys, and rather sexy clothes that the girl would normally never buy. Then again, Koneko was no doubt aware that Akeno was going to try and steal Naruto from her. Koneko more than likely felt the need to go on the offensive to try and keep her boyfriend loyal to her.

"RIAS!"

"Ow!?" Rias was snapped out of her thoughts when she was slapped in the back of the head, and had her name shouted at her. Her head jerked forward, and she took a step forward in reaction. Her hand shot to the back of her head as she looked around and saw Naruto standing there in casual clothing as well. "Naruto? Why did you hit me?" Rias asked with a teary eye, and he rolled his eyes.

She noticed that Naruto's clothes were ripped, the sides of his shirt had rips on them, and his pants had plenty of rips in them. Of course, the ripped pants had been bought with rips in them. His shirt thought seemed like the rips had been just placed there very recently.

"I've been standing here for awhile, trying to get your attention. Seriously, if this is how you treat your future boyfriend... that man is going to feel so neglected." Naruto deadpanned at her, and she blushed a little at the accusation.

She needed to work on that.

Rias wrapped her arm around Naruto's arm and smiled at him anyway though, pulling his arm into her cleavage.

"Come on, lets get this date-" Rias saw Naruto raise his hand up and stop her.

"Not date, the only girl I date is Koneko. This is a... outing between friends." Naruto avoided the word date like it was the plague.

Rias giggled.

"You are going to great lengths for Koneko to make her happy, I'm glad." Rias spoke as she walked with Naruto, holding onto his arm. She noticed that he was actually pretty muscular, lean muscle, but he was hard muscle without any softness to him. "I think she is worried you will leave her. I'm happy to know I can trust you with her." Rias spoke with a smile on her face, and Naruto snorted.

Of course he would make Koneko happy.

"... Of course I would make her happy, I'm suppose to." Naruto stated, and Rias nodded her head. "Of course... her sex drive is driving me up a wall." Naruto admitted with a shiver. Koneko had been wanting it so much lately, and been so demanding during sex that he had barely been able to keep up with her demands.

Rias found that a little worrying, but not too much.

Rias glanced back and she saw 5 people tailing them, trying not to look suspicious. She could see Koneko wearing a masked wrestler mask, Akeno with her, Asia following behind, even Yuuto and Gasper were watching them with interest.

"I think she is just trying to claim you. She should calm down pretty soon. Here, come in here and help me pick out a swimsuit... we can even buy one for Koneko so you don't feel weird." Rias said as she pulled Naruto towards the swimsuit store. Naruto didn't resist her too much, but he did have some reservations over helping her.

Naruto got some stares going in to the store, which had both gender's swimsuits, with Rias.

Naruto got an idea.

"I'm going to pick a manly swimsuit out for Gasper." Naruto stated as he started to walk over towards the men's isle, pulling Rias with him unknowingly.

"Gasper?" Rias asked with some surprise.

"Yeah, we are cousins... and a family member of mine asked me to "man" him up. He wears girls clothes so much I figured it was time to force him into something more manly." Naruto stated as he started to go through swimsuits for Gasper. "I'll even _force_ him into boy's clothes if I have to." Naruto stated as he grabbed a pair of white trunks for the Dhampire child.

Naruto had Rias' attention.

"He looks cute in girl's clothes... but I see your point. So... Have you put any more thought into becoming a member of my peerage?" Rias asked casually as she browsed through the men's swimsuits.

She was going to pick one out for Naruto.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to join you. You already knew that though." Naruto stated, and Rias smiled a little awkwardly for a moment.

Yeah, she did.

"You know... Koneko might never become a King. She told me about your plans." Rias answered his unasked question. Rias didn't want to make things awkward, which she was pretty sure she did, but she did want him to know that there were some problems. Naruto looked towards her, and saw the speedo that she had in her hands.

"I'm not wearing that."

"Yes, you are. You have a good body, and you need to show it off. Back to the point... I don't want to be the one to say this, but Koneko's chances of becoming a High-Class devil... are horribly low. Anyway... it takes power to reincarnate... and according to Koneko... you have a lot of dormant power... she couldn't reincarnate you even if she tried." Rias stated, and Naruto looked down at the ground for a second as he absorbed that. He frowned and gripped the swimsuit in his hands.

So he had too much potential for Koneko to reincarnate him, even under the assumption that she was able to become a High class devil in the first place.

That was a lot to take in.

"Power is a curse... isn't it?" Naruto asked her, and she looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Yes... being a person with power is a curse. I understand that very well. That is why you should become mine... join my peerage. I might be strong enough to reincarnate you, and then I can trade you to Koneko later... or you could become a high class, and I could trade her _to_ you." Rias tried to reason with Naruto to get him to join her peerage, for his own good. He was being targetted by a lot of people now that he had been defeating Fallen Angels. No doubt other Devils would be very interested in him, not to mention the Church would be excited that a person who carries the cross has the power to defeat the supernatural.

Not to mention a large amount of rogue devils would want to eat him, so that they could take his power for themselves.

Who knows what else was after him.

"... I'm not going to join." Naruto said after a moment, and Rias smiled.

He really was loyal.

"... Then be careful of Akeno... now put this on and show me what you look like." Rias stated as she gave him the speedo, and he pushed it back into her hands.

"Not wearing that... and why should I be careful around her?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"... Because of her... unique blood, Akeno has a body that is uniquely suited towards seducing men. Not to mention because of her constitution, her aura has the passive nature of... getting men to become more easily seduced-"

"Her Fallen Angel side?" Naruto asked with a tilted head.

Rias actually looked shocked, and she looked towards where Akeno and the others were hiding. She saw that Akeno had her eyes widened as well when she saw Naruto casually revealing that information... no, the very fact that he knew that information alone was shocking. Akeno looked towards Koneko, and saw the girl was just as shocked as Akeno and Rias at the fact that Naruto knew.

How!?

"How did you know about that?" Rias asked, and Naruto blinked.

"... I've been stabbed, beaten, and broken by Fallen Angels. I can sense the same energy from Akeno that I sensed from them. You don't easily forget the energy of the people who torture you." Naruto deadpanned at her. No matter how much Akeno tried to hide it, their was still dark holy energy inside of her body. As of thus far, Naruto had only sensed that energy from Fallen Angels and no other. He had been hanging around Rias' peerage enough times that he had gotten a feel for Akeno's energy.

Rias looked uncomfortable, and she could see that Akeno was close to bolting, running away as far as possible.

"Please don't hate her for that..." Rias placed her hand on Naruto's arm and kept him there, her eyes showing a true desire to help Akeno.

She didn't want Akeno to be hated for something she couldn't control.

'Thank you Rias.' Akeno thought with the tears forming.

"Why would I hate her?"

"What/Huh/Shit." Rias, Yuuto, Akeno, and Koneko commented as Naruto spoke those words. Asia and Gasper mostly stayed silent and watched. Koneko palmed her face and looked at Akeno, hoping that Naruto wasn't going to say anything stupid.

Shit... he was Naruto.

"Why would I hate her? I don't hate Fallen Angels. I'm not going to judge an entire race just because a few Fallen Angels hurt me. So what if Akeno has that blood in her. I don't think any less of her for it. She's still Akeno... Koneko loves her, so I love her to." Naruto spoke, and he smiled at Rias. He gave a bright eyes, wide grinned, smile that nearly knocked the girl back just from the _purity_ of that smile combined with his loving words.

...

'Shit.' Koneko thought when she saw that Akeno had a hand in front of her mouth, and was genuinely crying tears of joy at those words.

She already knew Akeno was going to try and get Naruto into having an affair with her. An affair was one thing, and while Koneko didn't want that to happen, she could at least understand that their would be no love between Naruto and Akeno if it was just an affair. Now though, Naruto had unknowingly changed the status of what Akeno's plans were becoming.

'That was so beautiful.' Asia thought while Akeno took a step out of their hiding place, getting ready to go and talk to Naruto.

'... I want to become like Na... I want to become like Nii-chan.' Gasper thought as he changed his term for Naruto.

Yuuto started to walk away with a stunned look on his face.

"You love her?" Rias asked, and Naruto nodded his head.

"Of course, I don't know her... or any of you very well, but you're important to Koneko. That makes you all important to me. Just because I won't become a part of your peerage, doesn't mean I won't give my life to protect you, all of you." Naruto continued to speak, and Akeno started to walk forward towards him from behind. She picked up some speed, while Rias looked on with some surprise.

She looked at _Naruto_ with the most surprise.

"... You're... I wish more people were like you Naruto. This world would be a better place for everyone if people could learn from you." Rias stated, and she saw Naruto blushing one of his more rare blushes as he took her praise with a modest smile.

Rias' eyes widened, and she smiled softly when she saw what Koneko saw in him.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Akeno behind him. He saw Koneko, Gasper, and Asia in the distance as well. Akeno pushed against his shoulder so that he was turned facing her, and she was smiling at him.

"... You didn't hear that, did you?" Naruto asked with his eyes widened further than Rias' had been, paleness spreading across his cheeks. Akeno smiled and nodded at him as she pulled him hug, a soft hug. 'Breasts... BIG PROBLEM!' Naruto thought when he felt all of her breasts pressing, squishing, covering his own chest as she showed genuine gratitude towards him. As loyal as he was to Koneko, he was still very much a hormonal, teenage boy, and when large, very large, breasts were pushing against him, he reacted.

Naruto looked over to Koneko for help, and she just sighed.

"... Damnit." Koneko stated as she covered her face with her hands, knowing that if she ruined this moment then she would be the dick.

"Thank you Naruto. Those things you said meant a lot... you have every reason to hate me, but you don't..." Akeno rubbed her tear covered face into his shoulder.

He didn't know what he had done for her.

Rias, Kiba, Gasper, and Koneko all knew about her blood, but none of them were in any positions to judge her. Koneko was a hated Nekoshou, Kiba had been with the Church, and Gasper was a Dhampire. They had all come from similar backgrounds as she herself when it came to being hated by Devils, so none of them hated her for her Fallen Angel blood. They couldn't hate her without being hypocrites. Yet Naruto, even though he was a tiny part Vampire, had all of the reason to hate her for her cursed blood.

"... Don't you get any ideas, I'm not sharing." Koneko stated with Asia with cold eyes, and Asia yelped when she heard those words.

What did she do!?

"... But... What?" Asia couldn't help but moan to herself.

She didn't even do anything.

"Get her off me." Naruto whispered to Rias with an urgent look on his face.

"... Earlier, I was going to steal you away from Koneko because I wanted an affair relationship with a strong, younger man..." Akeno admit to him, and Naruto's jaw dropped when he heard the casual way she was admitting that.

In front of Koneko no less!

"... Sorry, but I'm loyal to Koneko." Naruto told her, and Akeno backed away a little and smiled at him softer still. She placed her finger against his heart, and she smiled at him with her heart in her eyes.

"... Oh no, that won't do. You're just my type. You are a strong, handsome, younger man with a good heart who doesn't care about my blood. Before, I was just going to get you to sleep with me... now I'm just going to _steal_ you for myself." Akeno told Naruto with a darker grin on her face. Yes, this just made her plans that much more important for her. She was going to allow Koneko to keep Naruto originally, just get him to cheat on her every once and awhile for some personal fun.

She never intended to fall in love with anybody actually, she never really so much cared about sex itself. She just loved the thought of seducing somebody into having an affair, and she understood that what she enjoyed was wrong on a lot of levels.

'Sorry Koneko... but it looks like you are going to have to be on your guard.' Rias thought to herself with her arms crossed under her bossom.

"This is what I was afraid of..." Koneko complained to herself as she looked at the development with annoyed eyes.

If it was JUST Akeno getting Naruto to cheat on her, then that was within the realm of something she could deal with. She wouldn't like it, she would hate it actually, but at least she would know that Naruto was just attracted to Akeno's body, and that she still had his heart. Then when Akeno got bored of Naruto and the affair, she would be able to get Naruto back both in body and in heart.

She didn't want this.

Now Akeno was trying to steal his body _and_ his heart, and Koneko didn't know if she could handle that. She didn't even hate Akeno for what she was doing, because she always knew that Akeno was this type of person. She had expected this much, and she knew what Akeno was capable of.

Akeno leaned forward and missed Naruto on his neck, sucking his neck with a sultry smile plastered across her lips. Her eyes half-lidded as she left her own mark on Naruto, and she turned to walk away. Naruto was left with a red face, holding his neck like she had punched him.

Akeno stopped next to Koneko.

"Sorry, but I'm taking him. No hard feelings... Don't make this easy for me though, I want this to be a challenge." Akeno told Koneko while glancing down at her.

Koneko didn't look at her.

"If there is one thing I respect about you in this... is that you aren't going behind my back. I'll accept your challenge, but I'm going to win." Koneko stated the facts to Akeno, and the older girl smirked a little.

She didn't want this to be easy.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **If you know me, you should know that I might actually make Akeno succeed.**  
 **Just because Naruto is dating somebody, doesn't mean he will stay with them, and some of my other stories prove that.**  
 **That means... there is** _ **real**_ **danger of Akeno stealing Naruto from Koneko.**

 **So... put your reasons in the reviews on who you want to see win and why, and I might take that into consideration while deciding on the winner.**


	25. Chapter 25 Tight and Wet?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Okay Rias, don't get nervous...' Rias thought to herself as she sat in the middle of a dark park in the middle of the night. She was going to meet Naruto alone, since their outing had turned into something that didn't lead to much getting done, she finally wanted to talk with Naruto privately. So while she sent, made sure BOTH, Akeno and Koneko were on night long jobs, she would talk with Naruto and... ask a certain favor of him.

His code on how a King should act made her think about her own plans for how she would go about Rating Games.

She was easily the strongest person in her group, yet she had been afraid of being taken out in Rating Games and losing the match. Her future plans, had indeed, involved her placing her pieces on the board strategically while keeping herself in reserve for dangerous situations, or taking opponents on one on one only, if she even fought at all. She had thought on her plans, and came to realize that instead of simply relying on her pieces, she would join them in the middle of the battle.

If she lost, then she lost, but she would take pride in joining in the battle, and supporting her pieces like they supported her... they were her family, and even though her family was also a group of servants... she didn't want to think she was using them as a means to an end. She did love them all, and she wanted to show them the support they deserved of her.

"Fuck OFF Kurama!"

'Yeah, I wonder if he is even going to show up at all.' Rias thought, in her own little world, completely unaware of Naruto fighting a large monster behind her, while Kurama watched on with a stretched grin. She didn't see the giant lamia-like creature, a Rogue Devil, that Kurama had captured for the purpose of using her for Naruto's training.

Kurama captured it, ate it, stored it in his stomach, and then when the Rogue Devil mutated in his stomach, he released it from his belly and allowed it to attack Naruto so that he could grow stronger.

It was a large female, with the lower body of a snake, and where her vagina would be, she had a 5 foot long sideways mouth... with teeth. The inside of the mouth was pink and squishy, and her long snake tail was darker pink in color, with brown spots. The woman's woman half was naked, of course because why not, and she was endowed with huge breasts... and she had 6 arms on each side of her torso, going down her ribs. Her flesh had peach colored scales, the color of human skin, and her hair went down her back, black in color.

"I'm going to enjoy eating you!"

"Nope!" Naruto shouted when her Vagina-Mouth opened up wider and she rushed towards him, intending to swallow him whole with her pussy. Naruto landed on feet after jumping away, and noticed Rias sitting on the bench, thinking to herself. "Hey Rias! A little help would be AWESOME right now!" Naruto shouted towards her, and she either ignored him, or was so in her own little world that she didn't hear him.

Rias just smiled, not that Naruto saw her smile since she was facing away from him.

Naruto was smacked by the business end of... the Lamia-like creature's tail, and sent flying into a tree the second he didn't pay attention to her. Naruto slid down the tree onto his feet, and he glared.

"Will you taste sweet, sour, or maybe spicy? I can't wait to _savor_ the pleasure you give my lower body."

"... Gross, I'm not going to die via vagina... maybe." Naruto stated when he realized that Koneko was... well she was wearing him thin with how needy she was being. "I'm not dying by _your_ vagina." Naruto corrected as he started to run towards the creature, and he pulled back his fist. When he threw a punch, he was met with unexpected results.

*Squish*

"Going to have to do better than that Naruto. This one has been mutated in my stomach for several days." Kurama stated when Koko's, the name of the Rogue Devil, lower mouth caught Naruto's fist and swallowed half of his arm. Naruto's biscept was caught between two large, sharp teeth, and he was lucky to still have his arm period.

"You taste _delicious_."

"... Eeeeew... It's cold and moist, and hot all at the same time... OH SH-" Naruto shouted out, before like spaghetti, he was sucked into the mouth and swallowed whole. Naruto used his hands and grabbed onto the teeth.

Kurama laughed.

This brought back so many memories for him.

'He's really late, I hope that he didn't just decide not to show up... and just when we were starting to really become friends.' Rias thought to herself, and Koko's vagina opened up and showed Naruto trying to pry the lips apart.

"Can I get a hand... OH FU-!"

He was swallowed again, while Rias remained blissfully unaware of what was happening not even 45 feet away from her.

"Stay inside me... Ooooh, you feel so good being melted by my _juices_."

Naruto opened the lips again, his clothes already dissolving a little from her apparently acidic vaginal juices. His skin was steaming, his durability and apparent resistance to the acid helping him from becoming her, well it wasn't lunch, but some weird kind of sex toy. Naruto yelped when her lips shut closed in front of him, trapping him inside of her internal walls once more.

"How will you get yourself out of this mess Naruto?" Kurama asked Naruto with a grin on his black lips as he looked at the slight bulge in Koko's stomach. All 12 of her arms rubbing the bulge to try and make it go further down her tail, and deeper inside of her. "I believe I made her a good enough challenge for you at this stage in your development... and best of all, you will learn to hate snakes all over again... a win/win for everyone." Kurama grabbed about his own genius at developing this training method.

Rogue Devils were so easy to capture, and since they weren't humans, they had a higher chance of surviving inside of his stomach. Not to mention they mutated so much easier than humans that just by being in his stomach, they became stronger and mutated with their unstable bodies to adapt _a little_ to his power... since he was _allowing_ them to mutate and not just die from touching his chakra.

"Did he forget?" Rias asked herself out loud as she looked up at the moon.

Such a pretty moon.

Koko's tail region rumbled for a moment, before her _lower mouth_ opened wide and juices spewed out, with Naruto in them, his Holy Knuckles on his fists. His clothes were completely digested, which had given him the chance to get to his Holy Knuckles in his pockets. She was still a devil, so having such strong holy objects inside of her body no doubt had caused a very negative reaction with her body.

"... Forgot I had these for a second... Hope you liked that bitch!" Naruto shouted at Koko.

Koko moaned, and the second she did, Naruto paled. She rubbed her body in multiple places in response to the pain.

"Mmmmm, it hurts _so good_..."

"... Nope. Fucking nope." Naruto stated as he turned tail and started to run the other direction. She gave chase after Naruto as he ran towards Rias, and as he passed by her, he slapped the back of her head. "RUN!"

That was his statement to her.

"Wait... What? Naruto, why are you naked and moist? Huh? Run, from..." Rias started when she was slapped, holding the back of her head. She questioned everything about the situation that had just quickly happened. She saw Naruto's naked, muscular ass running in the distance as he got away from something. As Rias was questioning what she should run from, Koko moved passed her, ignoring her.

"Get inside my vagina and let me use your small, sturdy body as a toy until you dissolve!"

"... That answers that... What the hell?" Rias asked as her wings came out of her back and she took to the air. She wasn't fast enough to catch up on foot, so she flew towards Naruto, flying passed the rogue devil in the process. "Naruto, I thought you stood me up... What is going on?" Rias asked Naruto as she flew next to him.

"The ASSHOLE..." Naruto shouted back at Kurama as he jumped and backflipped over Koko as she caught up to him, before he put his arms around her neck. "... decided that I needed to train tonight, and brought this SEXUAL DEVIANT as an opponent!" Naruto let out an almost girlish scream when the tail wrapped around him. "NOT AGAIN!"

He was shoved back where he had came from earlier.

Rias focused her Power of Destruction, forming flame-like black energy in her hands. She might not be to her brother's level just yet, but the explosive power granted to her by this type of magic should easily allow her to kill this rogue devil without hurting Naruto. His durability should allow him to withstand a blast of this level with only minor injuries.

"More food!"

When Rias threw her power of Destruction, Koko opened up her lower mouth even _further_ and swallowed up the magic.

"Oh, Red Devil Girl, that Rogue Devil has the power to devour magical attacks..." Kurama spoke as he appeared on a nearby tree branch, commenting on why her attack failed.

"FUCK!"

"You also hit Naruto in the face with that attack." Kurama noted, since by opening up her perverse lower mouth, she had let part of the attack hit Naruto's face.

"Sorry Naruto!" Rias called out to Naruto.

The tip of the tail wrapped around her leg, and she yelped when she was pulled out of the air, without her magic available to her as a weapon, she was pretty much defenseless. Koko pulled Rias in, and shoved her into her monster parts. Rias was shoved feet first inside, and Rias was grossed out instantly when she realized what it felt like to be inside of a monster... lady bit. A monsterous, monster, ladybit.

She could see in the dark, so she was able to see Naruto, face to face with her, giving her an unamused look. She could see that his had burn marks on his face from where she had hit him, and she smiled apologetically.

"... So... what did you want to talk about when you asked to meet me?" Naruto asked her as he wormed so that his lower body was slightly facing away from her. Naruto found that harder to do than he thought it would be, because her body just might their small space even smaller. Their bodies pressed together as harshly as possible, they were face to face, nose to nose at the moment. "... Why does everything supernatural either want to molest me, rape me, or kill me?" Naruto asked Rias, because if anyone had the answer, she did.

Rias deadpanned.

Yeah, she had kind of wondered that as well. With all of the perverse creatures that had abilities to negate magic, or tentacle creatures that could stop super abilities, or slimes that could molest people and melt clothes, she wondered why they were even allowed to exist. They were creatures whose sole purpose was to molest and rape, so why did anyone bother allowing those species to survive?

"This is the world you were thrown into... Speaking of which, this kind of enforces why I wanted to talk with you. I was wondering if you would teach me some martial arts... since you are really good at them, in the situation my magic doesn't work." Rias spoke up what she wanted to talk with him about. She wasn't bothered by her clothes being melted, for one they were just clothes and she could buy more, and two it wasn't like she was ever really bothered by being naked either. "I would ask the others... but knowing them, but only Koneko knows martial arts... she I can't really afford to take her punches." Rias mentioned with a wince.

Rook punches would hurt her a little too much for her liking, not to mention she wanted to become better friends with Naruto.

This seemed like a good idea.

"Yeah sure, it would be nice to have a magic user to fight... train with to get used to people who use magic. Anyway, we kind of have to _live_ through this first... Can you move any?" Naruto asked her as he squirmed around.

"Ah!"

"... Sorry." Naruto stated with a blush on his cheeks, Rias' clothes had been fully melted by this point, and unlike him who had a bit of a healing ability, Rias' body was starting to tingle as she felt her body disolve. Rias smiled at him with slightly red cheeks, his leg had rubbed up against her mound, and his chest had been rubbing her nipples.

He couldn't help the fact parts of his body were rubbing up against her.

"... Natural reaction?" Rias asked when she felt something pushing against her stomach, and she looked away from Naruto's eyes.

She didn't blame him.

"Who do you think is at fault for that?!" Naruto shouted at her, and she blinked, before her smile turned more awkward.

Oh, right.

"You should just drink her blood, we are in the perfect spot for it. Then you can suck her magic and stamina out of her... weaken her enough for us to escape and finish her off." Rias gave an option for them to use. She knew that Naruto could temporarily go Vampire by drinking blood, or at the very least make use of his vampire heritage. "... Can you bite her?" Rias asked, and Naruto looked at the flesh walls surrounding them.

"... You want me to bite, and drink blood from _acid_ spewing walls?" Naruto asked her, and she frowned.

Right, not smart.

"... Ouch!" Rias hissed in pain when she felt her hip _burn_ for a second when Naruto's fist brushed up against her. His fists bearing his Holy Knuckles, and with her being a devil, it was super effective.

Naruto blinked.

An idea started to form in his head, a bastard of an idea, but an idea that might just work.

"... I need you to push me down, as far as you can go." Naruto told her, and she raised an eyebrow.

Okay, seemed like he had an idea.

"Okay." Rias stated as she used her hands at his waist and started to move his body down her own body. She winced when every once and awhile his fist would brush her, burning her. She wasn't bothered when she managed to push his face between her breasts, surrounding his head... actually kind of suffocating him considering how hard it actually was to breath. What got to her was the fact that his man-meat was between her thighs now.

"Keep pushing me down, my foot is touching something flat and round."

"... Okay, but don't tell Koneko about this." Rias told him, and she knew he agreed.

"Yeah, I'm going to tell her that I spent the night inside of a monster's vagina, butt naked and pressed against her boss... sounds like a great idea to me... NOW HURRY! Your boobs are making it harder to breath!" Naruto shouted at her as she pushed him further down, and when she got his face to her stomach, she was able to push down on his shoulders. She moaned a little when his nose touched sensative areas on her body.

She didn't know how far he needed to go down, but she could no longer use her hands to push down on him, because he was literally face to face with her lady parts, and her hands went no further.

"Okay, I pushed as far as I could, what is your plan?" Rias asked.

"I'm really sorry Rias."

"Sorry for what?" Rias asked, before she felt sharp fangs _pierce_ her thigh. She moaned loudly, because the thigh was still very much one of her _hot spots_. Not as much as her neck was a hot spot, but it felt good to hand her thigh touched, or even bitten as lightly as Naruto was doing. She couldn't see his face, her boobs were in the way, but she could tell that he was sucking her blood out through her leg.

Why though?

She blinked when Naruto's body started to... vanish from underneath her. She couldn't even feel him anymore as the walls tightened around her. The tail around her squirmed even more, and her body became to feel the _burn_. She winced in pain, wondering if Naruto abandoned her by using his Vampire powers to turn himself into darkness. She heard the muffled sounds of bats coming from underneath her.

"What?" Rias questioned when the walls around her started to loosen, and then expand more and more.

What was going-

*SPLAT*

The tail around them exploded, Koko screaming in pain, not pleasure, as literally the majority of her tail was destroyed. Rias was tossed away, landing on her butt on the ground, while thousands of bats started to fly around the area, coming out of the remains of the tail. Those bats started to gather together, before they reformed into Naruto, on all fours and gasping as if he was in pain.

"... Take that... Uuuuugh." Naruto groaned as he covered his mouth, trying not to throw up from what he had to do to escape.

Koko's movements started to slow down, since the majority of her organs were in her now destroyed tail. She quickly died, her movements going still, as Rias got up and shook her body off to get rid of anything... but that didn't matter, because she was going to be taking 20 baths and showers after this for sure.

"... You turned into darkness, went inside of her _womb_ , before turning into thousands of bats... causing her womb to expand to the breaking point... and then she broke. That was an amazing plan Naruto." Rias spoke as she walked towards Naruto, not even hiding her shame as she used one hand to hold up her breasts, keeping gravity from causing her back pain in replacement for her bra. Her other hand simply touched her hip as she smiled down at Naruto, and even then she used that hand to offer him a hand in standing. "That was brilliant... That's okay, get it all out." Rias spoke when Naruto started to throw up.

All of her blood that he had sucked poured out of his mouth, and onto the ground, while she looked away from him.

Then he finished, he wiped his lips.

"... Happy birthday..." Naruto gave a weak one liner.

She laughed, genuinely laughed when she realized that they had literally just been through a bastardized version of what it was like to be born... only more _explosive_ and deadly. She covered her mouth with her hand and tried to hold some of her chuckles back, but she utterly failed at it.

"Guess we are... hahah... twins huh?" Rias asked him, going with the joke. "Call me Onee-chan." Rias snorted when she said that, and Naruto tried to laugh with her.

They sent silent after a moment.

"Good job Naruto, next time I'll pick an even harder opponent for you. I'll see you when I find somebody to use to train you." Kurama chimed in, having watched the entire time as Naruto used his wits to once more escape from the inside of a snake. Kurama jumped off into the distance faster than anyone could stop.

Naruto cursed.

"... Looks like you've got yourself a troublesome teacher... Come on, lets get back to the club room and get washed up... we _smell horrible_." Rias stated when she gestured to their slime and blood covered bodies.

Naruto watched as she extended her hand to him, and smiled down at him.

He smiled back, taking her hand.

"Thanks Rias..." Naruto stated, not looking _anyone but her eyes_ , because he was forcing himself to stay as soft as possible to try and avoid her seeing something... well she had already seen that, hadn't she? Naruto used one of his hands to cover his crotch as he accepted her hand in his other hand. "... It's going to be a long walk back." Naruto pointed out, and Rias nodded her head.

She hoped nobody was in the clubroom when they got there.

This would be hard to explain.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	26. Chapter 26 Sweet?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"What happened to you two?"

Kiba was confused when he saw a butt-naked Rias with an equally butt-naked Naruto walking into the clubroom, covered in slime and with small injuries littering their bodies. Kiba paid no mind to Rias' state of dress, considering that he had seen her nude body many times, and held _no sexual attraction_ to Rias in the slightest. He respected his position as her Knight, and would not even think about viewing her in a sexual or romantic light. He was simply curious as to why she was naked and walked who knows how many kilometers.

"... Long story, I'm using the shower first... since I had to deal with that problem longer than you did." Naruto stated to Rias as he started to walk towards the shower in the clubroom, while he had questioned it before, he could now see the use in having it there.

For situations like this.

Naruto walked towards the shower, pulled the curtains closed behind him, and the sound of the water running could be heard moments later. A loud moan of relief following it as Rias walked over and grabbed one of the many towels that she had. She started to wipe off the majority of the slime using the towel, the slime having lost it's acid-like nature by this point. The acid was powered by magic, and with the caster dead, the acid was now worthless without a supply of magic to keep it going.

"... Seriously, what happened?" Kiba asked when Rias sat down started to study the chessboard.

"I went to meet Naruto to discuss something with him... it turns out, a Rogue Devil also had something to discuss with him. We were..." Rias turned a little red when she realized that she would rather not admit to what happened to her, and what she had been used as.

"We became living dildos for a giant monster slut!"

"Thank you for apt description Naruto. Anyway, her bodily fluids contain a slime mixture that just so happens to melt cloths... and skin." Rias spoke as she gestured to some of the spots on her skin that looked slightly irritated. She didn't even try to smell herself, knowing that she had an awful odor thanks to that slime. "I'm going to be training with Naruto from now on... Kiba, it's your job to do what it takes to recruit Issei into the peerage." Rias stated to him, and Kiba sweatdropped.

"Why me? Wouldn't Akeno or Koneko be smarter choices... Hyoudou-san is infamous amongst the girls for being a pervert." Kiba noted.

"Don't even think about using my girlfriend's body to lure a pervert into your weird harem of slaves."

"... Thank you Naruto, you just gave me an idea. Kiba, I want you to convince Issei that you can help him... he wanted to become a Harem King I believe? Tell him that he can become a Harem King." Rias stated the semi-truth, Issei had a Sacred Gear, which to Devils was a bit of a turn on of course. Even weak Sacred Gears could be used as a turn on for weaker Devils. Issei had a strong one according to what she could gleam from Raynare's actions towards trying to kill him. Issei being all the more unaware of what was going on in his life.

Kiba looked unsure.

"HAHA!"

"What? It's possible Naruto. The ratio between males and females in the Underworld is close to 1:5... and that number continues to grow as more and more High-Class Devils reincarnate women into their peerages. It is extremely common for men to form Harems in the Underworld. Most of those men don't have the most... pleasant of personalities... as long as a man has power, forming a Harem of Devils should be easy." Rias explained loud enough for Naruto to hear over the running water, though he didn't seem to have trouble hearing her anyway. He continued to laugh though, seeing as apparently she spoke something very funny to him.

Kiba kind of agreed with Naruto.

"Buchou, I hate to say that Naruto-kun has a point with his laughter... Issei is average in every way, but I don't think he would sell his soul for a Harem." Kiba tried to find some of the good in Issei.

Naruto laughed harder.

Naruto stuck his head out of the shower.

"Oh no, Rias' idea is going to work. Whenever that dumbass tried to peek on the Kendo club, I kicked his ass... and he just tried again. Also... Issei... the only reason _you_ want him is for his Sacred Gear. Just having a unique power isn't really grounds for love." Naruto mentioned, with Rias raising an eyebrow.

"Wasn't it your chakra that attracted Koneko to you?" Kiba asked at Naruto.

Naruto glared.

"... She _noticed_ me because of my chakra... but she _stayed_ because we got to know each other. We spent time together, and became good friends... and then when we decided to start dating, that was when our feelings got even stronger." Naruto stated factually, his glare drilling holes in a smiling Kiba. He didn't appreciate having his relationship put into question like that.

Yeah, Koneko first paid attention to him out of curiousity, but it grew from there, and now they had a genuine romance based off of mutual feelings.

"Well, what is to say that Issei's... unique hobbies aren't appreciated by some... You know what, I see your point." Kiba relented and agreed with Naruto.

He himself didn't know if Issei had any good points that would make a woman happy to be with him.

Rias stood up and walked towards the shower, opening it up and seeing Naruto's back, before she walked in and enjoyed the feeling of the water herself.

"Let me wash your back, and you can help with mine after. That's a custom here in Japan, naked fellowship, is it not?" Rias asked with a large smile on her face, just plastered there as she started to imitate what she had seen from some of her favorite anime.

Naruto's red face told her otherwise.

"... You know what, fuck it... after the night we went through, fine. You know... naked fellowship is between people of the _same_ gender for future reference." Naruto explained for her, and she blushed a little, hiding it with the fact he was looking away from her.

"I know."

"Of course you did... but even if you did know, somehow, I doubt you would have cared. You know, most girls aren't this comfortable with dudes. It's kind of weird." Naruto stated to her, and Rias shrugged her shoulders.

"Not really... I'm not human, and was raised differently. I was never really taught that nudity was anything to be ashamed of. My own Mother even encouraged my naked habits... Don't tell me you never walked around your house naked?" Rias questioned, and Naruto blushed a little.

She got him there.

"Not around a girl thou... Okay, you still have me there." Naruto admitted to her, since he had gotten naked in front of his "Aunt" many times without a care.

"I know I already asked you about training... but how do you feel about things like Comiket and AnimeJapan?" Rias asked him, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at her for the question.

"Never been to either... but isn't Comiket only a few weeks away? The nerds in the Manga Club have been working their asses of making some doujin to sell there, right?" Naruto questioned her, since she would know more about this than he would. He never really paid that much attention to anime or any of that stuff.

...

"... Onto a different subject, have you figured out what you are going to do about Koneko and Akeno fighting over you? Switch with me." Rias stated as she turned herself around, her butt now facing Naruto as she allowed him to wash her back. Naruto turned to face her, and started to soap up her back, the water running down washing it off her almost instantly.

Naruto groaned.

"... I don't even know why Koneko is doing this stupid competition. Do you think Akeno will just give up when she realizes she can't win... that there isn't a competition?" Naruto asked Rias with his frown visible to her when she peeked at his face.

Naruto didn't honestly expect Akeno to give in, did she?

"She won't. Akeno never gives up on something she wants. If she wants it, she takes it... even if you reject her, she will keep trying. Also, you know how possessive Koneko is, and my precious Rook... isn't emotionally mature. She sees Akeno as a threat... you might not think this is a competition, but they do... I think the answer is obvious." Rias stated as she shrugged her shoulders. It was easy to understand what the best course of action here was.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

Yeah, the answer was obvious. Tell Akeno to give up, because he was never going to cheat on Koneko.

"Yeah, but you just said that won't work." Naruto stated, with Rias smirking.

"Honestly, I want this all to work out just as much as you do. I don't want my peerage fighting amongst themselves. So... if you talked with them, and got them to agree to a _harem_ then everything will be fixed. Marry Koneko, and make Akeno your Mistress... boom, everyone is happy." Rias stated with a "magical" wave of her hand. Really, she was surprised that Akeno wasn't trying to convince Koneko of this sort of plan.

Well, then again, Akeno didn't want to "share", she wanted to _take_ instead. At the same time, Koneko was possessive, so it was doubful that she would agree to share unless she believed that sharing was the only way to keep Naruto,

"That's stupid."

"I agree with Naruto."

"Kiba... You don't want a harem Naruto?" Rias asked, a little surprised by Naruto calling her plan stupid.

Naruto nodded.

"Not really... I don't... Woah..." Naruto started to wobble on his feet after a moment as a strange dizziness overcame him. His vision blurred for a second, eyes fluttering, while his face started to get more red. Rias caught him, turning around quickly out of surprise as his head landed against her breast. She held onto him firmly when she saw him start to collapse. "Just tired I guess... I haven't been getting much sleep because of Koneko, and my training, and catching up on schoolwork... I guess it just all decided to hit me at..." Naruto's eyes fluttered again as he collapsed backwards against the shower.

Rias moved by his side, and when he heard the sound of something hitting the ground, even Kiba rushed towards the shower to see what was happening.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked Naruto, and his response was a groan.

"I'm just feeling a little light headed is all..." Naruto admitted, and Rias pushed her help onto Naruto, getting him to stand up.

"Okay, you're going home... Kiba, go get a change of clothes. Naruto, I think you should take off of school tomorrow and get some rest." Rias ordered Kiba, who nodded, walking away at a sedate pace.

If Naruto said he was fine, then Kiba had no reason not to believe him.

"I'll call... and my phone was destroyed... Are you sure you are okay?" Rias asked when she saw Naruto standing back up, shaking the water off his body. He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist and smiled.

"Like I said, I'm just tired. I haven't really gotten a lot of sleep, and I've been under some stress. It's no big deal. I'll sleep here, on the couch, tonight... that should help." Naruto stated as he went over to the couch and laid down. She nodded, brow furrowed, at his lack of concern for his own health, but she didn't really have a choice but to believe him. She started to get dressed in her own extra school uniform, while Naruto closed his eyes, spread out across the couch.

"Just to be safe, I'm have Akeno make some healthy food for you... and tell Koneko that she should let you sleep more at night." Rias spoke mostly to herself there, but slightly to Naruto. "How is Koneko keeping you up at night anyway?" Rias asked.

She would come to regret that.

"Sex... She is getting really, _really_ frisky lately, and boy does she have some monster stamina... She is draining me dry... but it makes her happy." Naruto mentioned with a small smile, eyes still closed.

"That is a little odd... Koneko never really... well, actually, I guess being possessive has always been in her nature. I guess she this is just her way of confirming that you belong to her... because Akeno can't steal you from her... if she is keeping you drained." Rias spoke of the subject of sex with an actual blush on her cheeks. It would be less awkward if she were talking about having sex, instead of her little Rook having too much sex.

Naruto smiled a little.

That was kind of sweet.

 _ **-Airport-**_

"This isn't even slightly sweet." Xenovia stated as she looked at the odd candy that she had been given at the airport. If anything, the candy was sour, and while tasty, made her pucker her lips a bit too much. Xenovia looked around everywhere, and she started to walk to make sure that she could get her job done.

Operation: Capture Naruto, was a go.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	27. Chapter 27 Capturing Naruto?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Rias looked at the blue haired girl in front of her, the obvious exorcist if the clothes she was wearing underneath her cloak was anything to judge by. She was wearing the advanced exorcists uniform, decided to be slightly resistant against the powers of the supernatural. Slightly that is, it didn't help all that much other than protect against fire based magics for the most part. Rias was just surprised when she saw the girl patiently waiting for her in her own club room.

That was weird.

Kiba looked like he was going to _start_ a fight with the girl, and it was no surprise when one looked at the very powerful object in her hands. A large blue sword that was edged with gold, a sword of massive power and destructive force. A sword that could kill most weaker devils with just a small scratch on their skin. The Holy Sword Durandal, one of the four most powerful Holy Swords in existance... on par with Excalibur in it's full form, and stronger than Ascalon, but weaker than Caliburn, the strongest Holy Sword.

Just being _near_ it made her skin tingle like the acid from the other night.

"Rias Gremory, I've been waiting for you." Xenovia stated as she nodded her head to Rias.

She had still entered this girl's territory, so to avoid causing any trouble it was best to announce herself. It was best that way, instead of being discovered against her will and attacked. If she was attacked, she would kill her attacker, and that could cause some trouble considering the two high-class devils in the area were the sisters of the Satans Lucifer and Leviathan. That could start a way, and she would not risk a war over something that was completely unofficial business.

Griselda wouldn't want that.

"... I can see that, but why?" Rias asked with an unsure tone of voice as she looked at the girl.

Needless to say, this was an unexpected turn of events. A holy woman that was coming to her clubroom for no apparently reason, even more so when she hadn't gotten any reports of any holy missions in the area. Unless this was the report that she was suppose to be getting was this girl, but that didn't make sense for her to travel alone.

Then again, Durandal.

"I am just _here_ to inform you that I will be taking care of some personal business in this city. My actions will not be reflecting on the Church, and I am not following Church orders. My actions are my own. I did not come to this city as a woman of the church, but as Xenovia. I am asking you not to interfere with my personal business while I'm here." Xenovia stated with a colder look on her face as she glanced around the room. She wanted to boldly proclaim that her actions would not be used as any possible way to take action against the church without some extreme bullshit being involved.

Everyone was already on edge around her after all, so she needed to at least let them know that she was not hunting down their kind, as filthy as they were to her.

"Personal business, what kind of business brings you to this _devil_ controlled city? Surely you don't expect me to believe you." Rias commented blandly as she looked at the battle armor that Xenovia was wearing.

Not something you wore for personal business.

"I didn't have to come here and tell you anything. Though, it seems the person I'm after has moved locations. His location isn't the same as before, when I went to his apartment, it was emptied out." Xenovia deadpanned to herself, remembering the damaged apartment that she had visited. The mailing address had told her to go to that apartment, but Naruto no longer lived there.

'Person?' Kiba thought to himself as he glared at her.

He would find that person first, and punish them just so that Xenovia wouldn't be able to get to that person, and wouldn't complete her mission. The girl had the aura of somebody who had regular contact with an Excalibur blade, and he recognized that blade's holy aura very well.

"I won't permit you to kill regular civilians. You will be killed for that." Rias very politely, formally, explained to Xenovia that she would be killed, by Rias herself, if she hurt anyone innocent.

She didn't allow civilians to become casualities if she could help it personally.

"My target is not in any sort of trouble. He is a very important person, it's my job to find him, ad escort him back to his mother. My actions have nothing to do with you, or the church itself. I was just giving you the formality of explaining my presence in the city." Xenovia stood up as Akeno stopped by her with a cup of tea.

"Tea?"

"I don't drink with the enemy." Xenovia denied the drink rather easily, walking towards the only door out of the room.

"Who are you looking for?" Rias was a curious girl, and her curiousity caused her to curiously ask a curious question.

She was curious, sue her.

'This is all stupid, I'm going to-' Koneko started to think as she started to leave the room.

'I might as well use this as my chance to go and seduce-' Akeno began thinking, putting the tea set up since nobody was going to be drinking from it.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

'-Naruto... What?' Koneko thought as she glanced over to Xenovia with a curious glance. It sounded like, for a second, that Xenovia just stated that she was going to be capturing Naruto, _her_ Naruto and taking him out of the country to the Church. Of course, there was no way that she heard that correctly.

Then she would have to kill a bitch.

'-Naruto... What?' Akeno thought with her eyebrows raised up, glancing towards Xenovia, before they narrowed dangerously.

'Well... I guess I can't kill my friend.' Kiba thought to himself, annoyed that her target was his friend, before his eyes narrowed even more.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to take him. He is allied with my peerage, and as such, you taking him-"

"He is human, which means that you can't stop me from taking him without attacking me. He is human, and thus, as a human any business I have with him is with _him alone_." Xenovia stated clearly what the facts were. Even if Naruto was "allied" with Rias' peerage, the fact remains that he was still mostly human. She couldn't stop her from going after him rightfully, even if she wanted to, on the grounds that he was allied. Not when her intentions were simply to take him on a trip, and he was being placed in no danger.

Rias stood up, before she thought on it, and sat back down.

"Buchou..." Akeno whispered to Rias, who nodded.

"You're right, I can't intefere with this. You aren't attacking my peerage, but if I attack you, that will become an incident. Very well, you may go." Rias waved her hand to allow Xenovia to leave, but Koneko stood in front of the door, with a dangerous look on her face. Koneko's eyes were narrowed, her pupils the thinnest of slits that Rias had ever seen them. '... I guess the only reason Koneko is allowing Akeno to get close to Naruto is trust... she doesn't trust this girl.' Rias thought to herself.

Koneko was defending what was hers.

Ever since Koneko had met Naruto, she had slowly started to act more on her Nekoshou insticts. Going so far as to use Senjutsu to heal Naruto. Her predatorial cat-instincts, and her territorial instincts as well.

Interesting.

"I'm his girlfriend, and I have every right to stop you. You aren't touching him." Koneko declared, and Xenovia glanced down at the short girl.

"Koneko, let her go."

"But Buchou, Naruto is mi-"

"Koneko, let her go. I'm apologize for her behavior." Rias stated when Koneko moved out of the way, a look of shame on her face. Not shame for her actions, but shame that she wasn't being allowed to protect her territory. She watched as Xenovia closed the door behind her, her footsteps getting further and further away. Rias calmly sat back in her chair, before she took a deep and calming breath.

Rias glanced at Koneko, who was glaring at her.

"You can't seriously be thinking about letting her take Naruto?" Kiba was the one to speak up against her, surprisingly enough.

Who knew he had it in him to question her?

"Buchou, Naruto is our friend... He's part Vampire, there is no way that the Church won't do something bad to him." Akeno pointed out that they were practically sending Xenovia to take Naruto to his death. Xenovia might not be trying to kill Naruto, but she sure as hell was taking him to a dangerous place.

Koneko was silent.

Rias was just as silent as she waited for Koneko's reaction to her actions. Koneko walked over towards Rias, just as silent as ever, but this time her silence was angry. She waited until she was right in front of Rias, and she stared at her.

"... I'm never forgiving you for this." Koneko stated to her, and Rias nodded.

She expected that.

"Naruto is my friend, but I can't risk starting a war when I don't even know if he is in danger. Naruto doesn't seem to be in danger... and Akeno, 99% of the time, he is practically human. He's only a Vampire when he drinks blood... and he doesn't seem to like doing that." Rias had looked at everything with a clear mind. She wasn't going to be lifting a finger to help Naruto, because Naruto wasn't actually in danger. Not only that, but even if he went to another country, he could always come back to Japan just as easily.

So, there was not enough danger to warrant a risk of her actually getting involved in any of this, or allowing her peerage to get involved.

"... I'm not letting her get to Naruto." Kiba stated as he started to walk away.

"Kiba, stay here. I know you don't care about protecting Naruto. You are just using this as a chance to pick a fight with a Holy Sword user. If you go against my orders, that makes you a Stray Devil... and if you _attack_ her as a Stray Devil, then you will be killed." Rias explained with a furrowed brow. She would rather that not happen, she would cry for Kiba if that happened, but she didn't have a choice in the matter. She would hate Xenovia, but it wasn't like she could attack the girl because the girl killed a Stray Devil that was attacking her.

Xenovia would truly be able to call murdering Kiba as taking action in self-defense, and taking out a dangerous Stray Devil.

Koneko frowned and looked towards Kiba.

Kiba stopped for a moment.

"I don't care. If she has information on the Excalibur Swords... I'm taking this chance. You can't stop my revenge Bu... Rias. I have to do this." Kiba stated, and Rias stood up and started to walk towards him.

Kiba walked out of the room before she got the chance to say anything else to him. Rias gripped her hand into a fist.

"I'm going to visit Naruto." Koneko started to walk out of the room as well, and Rias grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Koneko." Rias' way fo saying her name told her that she could get in trouble.

"I won't attack her, I promise. I just want... Your phone is ringing." Koneko told Rias, who reached into her skirt pocket and looked at the number. She blinked when she saw that it was Naruto calling her, and Koneko saw the name as well. "You have his number?" Koneko asked with surprise.

"I'm his friend... Hello Naruto..." Rias answered her phone, not taking her hand off of Koneko even for a second.

" _Something's wrong with Naruto!_ "

"Woah, Asia? I'm sorry, but could you say that again?" Rias asked, hearing Asia's voice on Naruto's phone.

"Asia?" Akeno asked with surprise when she heard Rias say that. She almost forgot that Naruto was taking care of Asia, as in letting her live with him since she had nowhere else to go. Koneko looked up as well, unsure of what to make of that.

" _Something's wrong with Naruto, I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone else to call... but I don't know what to do. He's not waking up, and he's burning up, and his body is glowing black._ "

"... I'm going to visit Naruto." Koneko repeated, and Rias nodded.

"That... might actually be a good idea. Akeno, take Gasper and get him to help you stop Kiba. I'm going to go with Koneko and see what is wrong with Naruto." Rias gave out her orders. She didn't want Kiba getting himself killed, or for him to do something where she would have to kill him, but Naruto's condition was something that couldn't be ignored either. "Come on Koneko." Rias stated as she created a red magical circle on the floor.

Naruto's apartment was a place where she had a circle placed, so that she could teleport to his home whenever she wanted to.

"... I'm going to talk with you about why you have this." Koneko stated with a frown as she joined Rias on the circle, and their bodies were teleported.

 **-Naruto's Apartment-**

A red circle appeared, and both Rias and Koneko were teleported above it, before the circle vanished. Rias hung up her phone when she saw Asia talking into the phone, and she jumped when she saw Rias and Koneko appear out of nowhere. Koneko walked towards Naruto's bedroom, while Rias paused by Asia.

"Thank you Asia for calling me. We'll see what is wrong with him." Rias stated as she walked into Naruto's room with Koneko.

There he was.

Asia wasn't lying, his body was actually glowing black with magical energy, obviously not his own though. Rias went over to him, and she placed her hand on his chest.

It was _her_ magic.

"Naruto... wake up." Koneko told Naruto as she pushed against his arm.

'He must have taken my magic when he sucked my blood. With Koneko, her magic isn't as tainted as mine is because she isn't a pure devil... his body must be rejecting my magic. So that is why he vomitted my blood.' Rias thought to herself as she analyzed everything.

She knew what she had to do.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	28. Chapter 28 What?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Warning: Naruto-Koneko Lemon this Chapter, a Kinky Lemon.  
Story Start!**_

Naruto groaned when light touched his eyes. He put his hand in front of his closed eyes, seeing as somebody must have left the curtains open. He didn't want to wake up, but he needed to wake up in order to get a drink. Naruto would have sat up though, if he didn't notice a small weight on his chest, and his other arm was being pulled into something soft. Naruto moved around, wiggling, before he complained to himself and decided to open his eyes and look at what was keeping him in bed.

Koneko was on his chest, no surprise there, he could recognize her body on his body without having to look. Her small breasts pressing into his chest, and the way that she was subconsciouly rubbing up against him were all habits he was well aware of.

That just left the mystery of his arm.

"Rias?" Naruto asked when he saw Rias under the covers holding his arm, his biscep between her breasts, while his hand was trapped right between her thighs. Naruto's face turned a little red, before going pale when he realized that she was nude under the sheets. Naruto looked around the room for her clothes. Naruto used his free arm and shifted Koneko next to him, before he started to worm his way out of Rias' nudity.

Naruto managed to get it done, before he went to the floor and started to grab Rias' clothes. He started by putting her underwear on, and then he just simply began to get her dressed. He had seen her nude several times before, but he was not going to be seeing it every single time she was with him. He would rather not have her naked image in his head, seeing as he was in a relationship with the currently naked shorty in the bed. Naruto picked Rias up, before he started to walk towards the door. He opened it with relative ease, before he moved over to the couch in the living room and set her down.

"Oh Naruto... You're naked!" Asia turned around right away after greeting him, and Naruto looked right down at his nude body.

So he was.

Naruto rushed back towards his room, because this now meant that his own naked body was being viewed by as many people as possible. He had a damn girlfriend, he didn't need so many women seeing him naked. Naruto closed and locked the door behind him, before he groaned to himself. Naruto walked over to the bed and sat next to Koneko, putting his hand on her shoulder to wake her up.

'She's so cute like this...' Naruto thought to himself with a smile when her truly peaceful face was shown to him once more.

She was a cute sleeper.

Then again, she was always cute all day every day. Naruto placed his hand on her breast, and started to give it a small squeeze. She didn't have enough of that type of fat for him to squeeze her a lot there. He didn't mind that she had a flat chest though. Her flat chest looked better on her anyway, considering she was so petite that a large chest would just look weird on her anyway.

She more than made up for her lack of chest, with her abundant ass.

I did it to save your life... but to be fair, if you want to have sex with me while I'm asleep... I'm okay with it. I'm giving yo my fll consent to have sex with me while I'm asleep.

Her words rang in his mind, since normally she only slept a little longer than he did, he never really had enough time for these thoughts to invade his brain. Not to mention that Koneko had been leaving him very sexually satisfied lately anyway, so he almost never really had to think about doing anything to fufill himself.

"Of course... you've been having sex with me because you've been afraid to lose me... It kind of makes me sad you think I would leave you for her..." Naruto whispered to himself as he brushed her hair out of her face. He didn't understand a lot of things, but he did understand that Koneko was the type of person who didn't realize some important things.

She didn't need to compete with Akeno for his heart.

She had already won it.

Koneko making a rival out of Akeno was her own foolishness and insecurities taking form. Akeno was a beautiful girl, but it made him angry that Koneko would question his loyalty for even a moment. He had already told her that he found both Akeno and Rias to be "too perfect" with their bodies for him. There was no need for her to feel insecure, because he didn't love her for her body.

He loved her because she was his Koneko-chan.

"... Naruto."

"... I guess... one round before she woke up wouldn't hurt." Naruto commented lowly to himself when he heard her say his name in his sleep. She did give him express permission to do this to her in her sleep. It wasn't like he was doing something against her will, and it would be nice for him to be in control when they did this. Lately, Koneko had been the more extreme one during sex.

He wished they could just go back to making love at some point, instead of Koneko wanting to fuck out of some misguided jealousy.

Naruto rolled Koneko onto her stomach and looked at her most attractive physical feature, before he raised her hips up. Koneko grabbed a pillow in her sleep, and hugged it to her face, but other than that, that was all she did as reaction. Naruto leaned down and captured her lower lips with his own, and began to simply go down on her sweet core. Koneko ate so many sweets, that even her lower lips tasted sweet by this point. Naruto didn't really focus on bringing Koneko pleasure like he usually would, since she wouldn't really be awake to feel it. He just wanted to get her wet, lubricated enough, that he could do things to her without hurting her.

She gave him permission, but he wasn't going to hurt her either.

"Mmmmmmm."

Even though he wasn't doing it to pleasure her, she still moaned in her sleep as his tongue moved around the tightness of her lower body.

'She still squeezes down on my tongue like the first time... no matter how many time's we've done it, she always remains just as tight.' Naruto thought to himself when her womanly juices started to drip down his chin, his girlfriend getting more and more moist because of him.

Naruto was feeling energetic, more so than he normally felt actually. He lapped up her juices with more vigor than normal.

Maybe it was the sleep he had just gotten that was giving him so much energy?

"Ah!"

Naruto stopped when she was more than wet enough for him, she had been wet enough for awhile now, but he had been enjoying himself. Hearing her small moans in her sleep was so... different than the more stoic way that Koneko usually had sex. Usually, she would do so much better at hiding her moans when she was with him. Hearing more of her honest reactions to his foreplay was a joy to him.

"You must have been exhausted if this isn't waking you up." Naruto commented as if she could hear him.

He didn't know what she did to help him, but he was feeling great now.

"Meow."

"Holy..." Naruto nearly cursed when he heard the sound of a cat in his room. Naruto looked towards the direction it came from, and saw a black cat in his window, looking into his room with a cat-like smile. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but he didn't really care if a cat was watching him have kinked up sex with his girlfriend. It was an animal, it wasn't like it was a person who could form an opinion on what he was doing. "... Fine to get down to the main course then." Naruto leaned over Koneko's body, and moved her hands apart.

Koneko wasn't as much of a fan of this, even though he loved it. Naruto pinned her hands to the bed as his chest completely covered her back. His entire body on top of hers, while he started to push into her. His length going into her body with more practiced ease than the first time they did it.

Koneko stirred in her sleep, but she didn't wake up as he slowly, more slowly than ever before, moved inside of her.

Koneko loved sex as fast and hard... so Naruto wanted to try some slow and steady, seeing as he wouldn't get too many chances to do this with her. He always loved pleasing her during sex, so when she wanted to try something, he didn't usually say no to her.

"Ooooommmm." Koneko moaned in her sleep again when as much of his meat as he could get, slipped inside of her. He was fully inside of her by this point.

"I love your moans." Naruto spoke to Koneko as he continued to move slowly inside of her. He wanted to take his time for once, instead of simply going at it like animals. Of course, the slowness was also to make sure that she didn't wake up. It was a slow torture for him as well, considering that fast or slow, he was still rubbing against each tight fold inside of her body. Her ass pressing against his hips, molding to his shape as he gently gave her everything. "... But... why do you always turn everything into a competition?" Naruto asked as he felt some of his irritation over her actions grow.

Why didn't she trust him?

Naruto's thrusting got a little harder as the question entered his mind. Naruto's hand gripped Koneko's tighter as well.

Why couldn't she see that she was the most important girl to him?

Naruto grit his teeth, his thoughts rushing into him now that he wasn't focused on responding to Koneko. Naruto's thrusting getting more intense as he felt his annoyance with her actions lately growing. Koneko started to sweat a little from the sex they were having, her body subconsciosly responding to the actions they were partaking of.

"Naruto, do we need to talk about your pent-up frustrations?"

"Aaaaah!?" Naruto shouted as he pulled out of Koneko, the shock of her talking getting him to cum at that moment, painting her butt with a small layer of jizz. Koneko watched as he landed on the floor, and she sat up on the bed looking down at him. "You're awake?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded her head.

"You were pounding me and talking into my ear... I was going to wake up. You were getting pretty angry their at the end... anything you want to talk with me about?" Koneko asked him with a raised eyebrow. She had never seen Naruto getting angry during sex before, usually he was just happy making her happy.

It would seem her boyfriend had some pent-up anger directed at her.

"... Huuuuuuh." Naruto sighed to himself. "Yes Koneko, I'm angry with you... The way you've been competing against Akeno... it pisses me off." Naruto stated to her, and Koneko huffed.

"... You're mine, and I'm not letting her come into my territory and steal you." Koneko responded like it was the normal response.

Naruto's anger visibly flared for a brief moment.

"That's the problem Koneko! It's NOT a competition for my heart, YOU have my heart!" Naruto raised his voice against her.

"Akeno's sexier than I am, and she has Fallen Angel blood. She's a natural at stealing men away, and she's after you. I HAVE to do this!" Koneko raised her voice against him in return, while Naruto stood up and glared down at her. Even sitting on the bed, she was still a good deal shorter than he was.

"No! You don't! No matter how hard Akeno tries, she will NEVER be able to convince me to cheat on you, let alone leave you! Instead of worrying about Akeno, why can't you TRUST me to stay faithful to you!" Naruto's words had turned from a raised voice to flat out shouting at Koneko.

Koneko glared up at him.

"Yes I do! Akeno will steal you when my belly gets big! When you stop being attracted to me!" Koneko's screams at him got higher in intensity.

"I'll never stop being attracted to you damnit! You think I'm attracted to girls like Akeno, like Rias!? I know you have insecurities, but you should know that I would never cheat on you! I thought we talked about this!" Naruto got closer to her, seeing that she was getting so angry with his shouting that tears were forming at the sides of her eyes. Of course, it was him that was more angry. He just wasn't going to cry over it, because while she was scared of Akeno taking him... his feelings were hurt that she had no faith in him to stay with her.

 **-Living Room-**

"... Ouch, that hurt." Rias stated when she heard Naruto shout about not having attraction to her for the most part.

"They argue a lot... I think it's nice that they are so close that they can argue like this. It's really romantic." Asia spoke with a smile on her face.

 **-Naruto's Room-**

"We talked about this, but why can't you see I'm scared of losing you! I have faith in you, but... I'm just afraid okay! I'm short, flat chested, and I can't show my own emotions properly! Sex is the easiest way for me to show you how much I love you!" Koneko pushed Naruto, and he went flying into the wall. Naruto grunted in pain, Koneko gasping when she realized what she had done on impulse. "See!" Koneko used this as her example that she wasn't perfect, and Naruto stood back up.

Naruto walked over to her with his anger slightly dimmed at her, but it was still there.

"... Koneko... You think I care about all this sex!? You don't have to have sex with me all the time to show me you love me! I already KNOW you love me, and THAT is more than enough to make me happy! I don't CARE that you are short! I don't give TWO SHITS about the size of your boobs! If you can't show your emotions, I'LL SHOW THEM FOR YOU! We are a COUPLE Koneko, if one of us has an issue, the OTHER is suppose to be there for support! TRUST ME!" Naruto grabbed her shoulders and forced her to stare him down in his eyes. She looked up at him, the tears now falling down her face.

"I'M PREGNANT!"

 _ **Chapter End!  
Yeah, I'm going to leave the chapter on that note.  
Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Ple**_ase!


	29. Chapter 29 Final Chapter?

This story is now marked as complete, if you have not noticed yet. This story will not be getting anymore chapters, because the last chapter was THE official last chapter of this story.

"Naruto the Transmigrant Lover" has reached it's end, and will not be receiving anymore chapters.  
Koneko becoming pregnant has signaled the end of this story.

Now, if you wish to see how the rest of the story plays out... then I will be waiting for you when _Part Two_ of this story comes out.

This will be a Multi-Part Story, of course, you all have the options of reading each part.

Naruto the Transmigrant Lover  
Naruto the Transmigrant Lover: A Father's Arms  
Naruto the Transmigrant Lover: A Hero's Rage  
Naruto the Transmigrant Lover: Against the Blood  
Naruto the Transmigrant Lover: To Pick a Side  
Naruto the Transmigrant Lover: With the Blood  
Naruto the Transmigrant Lover: Love Once More

This are the parts that I have planned out so far, this was the Big Project that I was talking about. While my Side-Project is being worked on my the authors on the list on my profile (people can still sign up to be on that), this is the project that I myself am going to be working on.  
Seriously, props to the people who are working on the Side-Project, while I focus on my Main-Project.  
It would be appreciated if you could give them words of encouragement.

I'm going to be having a LOT of fun working on this project, and I really do hope all of you enjoy the coming works as well.

Seriously, check out my profile, and see all who are participating in my Side-Project.


End file.
